


On Branches of Sakura, We Write

by erinyanko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - Heian Period, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Heian Period, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinyanko/pseuds/erinyanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon entering the higher ranks and the Imperial Court, Yeager no Eren is oblivious of the plot to assassinate the Emperor and his wife. Smith no Erwin along with Ackerman no Levi design a plan with the Emperor and Empress to reveal the identity of this foe by having Levi go in disguise as the Empress's newly appointed lady-in-waiting.<br/>Nicknamed "The Shining One" among the court maidens, Eren is love-struck when he accidentally comes across Levi and mistakes him for a woman.  It's bad enough that Levi has to disguise himself and try to pass himself off as a woman, but when the most popular bachelor courtier begins sending poems of love in hopes of courting Levi, life among the female aristocrats will get a lot more difficult and scandalous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shining One

_Like Izumi River_

_That wells up and flows,_

_Dividing the Moors of Urns_

_I know not if we have met:_

_Why, then, do I yearn for her so?_

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 27: Fujiwara no Kanesuke (Chunagon Kanesuke)_

* * *

Eren fumbled with the sleeves of his new formal attire. His thumb traced over the intricate golden pattern. Double-checking that everything was correctly placed and making sure his kanmuri was secure, Eren took a deep breath and starting walking down the hallway of his new villa. His servants bowed and smiled at him; they were all excited for their Master’s new rank in the Imperial Court and were anxious to hear all about it when he got back.

“It's quite early for you to be heading to the palace, Master. Wouldn't be improper to arrive so early?”

“I’d rather get there early than be late.” Eren smiled as he got in the carriage, which was also new. “Besides, I want to pay my respects to the Emperor before the ceremony starts. Father always says it’s important to make a good first impression.”

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and finally find a woman to take on as your wife. This new villa is far too big for one person.”

Eren chuckled into his hand. Sitting down in a comfortable position, he nodded to his servant to lower the bamboo blinds. Upon hearing the oxen moo, Eren mentally braced himself before abruptly shifting forward a little as the carriage started moving. Peering out through his small window, he wondered if maybe his servant was right. Maybe he'll be lucky and find a lovely court maiden to take on as his wife. How could he not? He knew he was quite popular among the court maidens and now that he was of higher rank, he was sure his popularity would grow.

He had written dozens upon dozens of love poems to many different maidens but never followed through with courting them. He shook his head as he remembered some of the poems he had written. He knew nothing about love but was apparently very good at writing about it, according the gossips heard by his servants. His female servants would often tell him about all the things they had heard from the court maidens in the lower ranks. He learned he was even given the nickname, “The Shining One”. His servants would tell him how the maidens pined and wondered if he was as beautiful and mysterious as the others claimed. He even heard that some novels were being passed around in the higher ranks about romantic fantasies featuring him at the main character.

Eren chuckled at the thought.

He never thought of himself beautiful, handsome maybe, but never beautiful. He never bothered with makeup like the other courtiers, mostly because he didn’t like the idea of waking up earlier than he had to; and for such trivial thing like putting on makeup. He'd rather sleep for a couple of more minutes. Although he wasn't the model example of aesthetics of the aristocracy, he was completely satisfied with how he looked.

In all truth, he wanted to have a marriage like his father’s; to find one woman to share the rest of his life with, in body and soul. He never liked the common practice of having several mistresses along with several wives, nor the practice of the husbands and wives living in separate villas. He replayed his daydream over and over again; him entering the Imperial Court and finding a beautiful court maiden who would exchange eloquent poems of love with him. He daydreamed how wonderful it would be to court her, to take her as his first and only wife and storm into her villa to carry her away from her nagging parents and have her spend the rest of her life in his villa.

Their villa.

He wondered how many children they would have. He supposed as many it would take for her to bear him a son (though in all truth he only wanted to have a daughter).

He hoped everything would play out the way it did in his head.

* * *

Levi couldn’t believe his reflection. He couldn’t believe maidens of the court wore _this_ many layers. Twelve layers! Twelve!! No wonder they walked so slow! It probably weighed at least 5kgs (maybe even more) He ran his fingers through his long, very long, hair and groaned in annoyance. It was long; _too_ long. He looked over his shoulder, eyes following his hair as it reached the floor and trailed behind him. He mentally cursed his parents for receiving hair that grew too fast. He turned back to face his reflection and played with his bangs and pouted. His face felt thick. The top of his eyelids were bordered with a thick heavy black line, his face and neck were whitened with a face power, and his lips were stained in a bright crimson red. He furrowed his eyebrows and made various faces in the mirror. He didn’t like his eyebrows. They were too thin and black to his liking, but that was the aesthetic of the court maidens.

He’d just have to get used to it.

The thing he hated the most was how he actually looked like a woman. In a joking manner, he practiced the many gestures, faces, and mannerisms he learned from the Empress only to gross himself out as he watched his reflection turn more and more feminine.

He mentally swore at Erwin for convincing him to do this. It was important for them to find out who was attempting to assassinate the Emperor and his Empress, but he still didn’t see why it was necessary for _him_ to dress up and act as a court maiden. What if one of those sleazy courtiers tries to court him!?! He gagged at the thought. He was _supposed_ to be with Erwin in the top rank. He was going to give Erwin a piece of his mind when all this was over (if the plan actually works, which he highly doubted).

“You look absolutely beautiful Levi, like an actual woman.” Erwin chuckled, tearing Levi away from scowling further at his reflection. “Stop scowling, you’ll ruin your makeup.”

Levi was about give Erwin a piece of his mind before noticing the Emperor trailing being Erwin. He immediately bowed his head in respect.

“You were right Erwin, Levi does look like a woman.” The Emperor stepped closer to take a better look. The Emperor chuckled. “Maybe finally some of those courtiers will start sending love poems to you instead of my wife.” 

“I heard that Yeager no Eren is entering the Imperial Court today.”

Levi mentally thanked Erwin for changing the subject. He had heard about Yeager no Eren, though most of them weren’t very positive things. He came from a good family but his reputation among the women was something Levi found tasteless.

A womanizer with a pretty face.

The Empress would gossip with him about how excited the court maidens of the higher ranks were when they heard that Yeager no Eren was entering the Imperial Court. She even read him a couple of novels that featured this man. He was, if not more, popular than Bodt no Marco. Levi respected him. Marco won the hearts of women with his natural kindness. Whereas from what he has heard about this Yeager no Eren seemed to be the personification of fornication itself.

“Yes, my wife tells me that he is quite the talk among the court maidens. I hope that his presence will turn eyes away from me for the time being. My wife is not overly fond of me still receiving poems from other maidens.”

“You are a handsome man. It’s only natural for women to try and become your mistress.” Erwin chuckled and wrapped an arm around the Emperor’s shoulder in a friendly manner. The Emperor was a handsome man. He was young, for an Emperor, but very wise for his age. Like Erwin said, it was only natural for women of the high ranks to flock to him in hopes of becoming his mistress and elevate their rank and status.

“Who knows, maybe this _‘Shining One’_ will strike fancy with Levi.” Erwin joked, earning a laugh from the Emperor.

“That would be the story of the century!”

“Do you think Lady Fujiwara will write a novel about it?”

“I think she would write at least ten! According to my wife, all she writes about recently is ‘The Shining One’ and his romantic escapades. ”

Levi grumbled as the two men continued on with their laughs and jokes. Taking his leave, he walked down the long open hallway towards the section of the palace designated for the Empress and her ladies-in-waiting. The hallway he took led him past the main entrance building (which he really shouldn't be walking down now that he was a woman...but habits die hard). He was taken out his thoughts when he thought he heard a carriage pull up. It was too early for any of the courtiers to arrive. Shuffling as fast as he could, he was able walk pass the carriage as it pulled up and turned a hard right, hiding himself against one of the walls of the main entrance building. Peaking over the corner, Levi was able to get a good look at the carriage.

A couple of palace servants scurried to secure the oxen while one rolled up the bamboo blinds. He was a rather old servant and seemed uncomfortable with the current attire he was wearing. Levi guessed it was one the new courtiers, coming early to either get a sneak peek at the court maidens or try kissing up to the courtiers or Emperor.

“We’re here Master, though you’re very early.”

“Better early than late.” A tall young man dressed in bright emerald green decorated with a golden pattern stepped out of the carriage. The palace servants quickly rearranged the bottom his outfit, flattening out any wrinkles. He smiled down at the servants and thanked them. Levi watched as the female servants blushed at this kind gesture before moving aside once their task was done. A servant emerged from the main entrance building to give greetings to this new courtier.

“You are early.”

“Yes, I wanted to familiarize myself with my new position as well as possibly give the Emperor a personal greeting and thanks before the ceremony.”

He held his head straight and stood tall. Levi was most intrigued about his eyes. They were a bright green-blue that shined like two gems against his tan skin. Levi was taken out of his thoughts when the new courtier spoke again.

“If you would be so kind as to tell the Emperor, Yeager no Eren has come to pay his respects.”

So this was the famous Yeager no Eren. Levi could see why the court maidens would be so interested in him. His appearance was much different compared to the other courtiers Levi had seen, especially with that color of skin. He didn’t think it was bad, in fact, Levi thought it suited him. Levi couldn’t imagine what he would look like with fair skin decorated with makeup. His observations were cut short when he realized that Eren was looking at him. Levi mentally cursed at himself and tried to run down the hallway as fast and as quietly he could (which was proving to be very difficult under all the heavy layers).

He could hear footsteps following him in an equal pace.

“ _SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT_ ” Levi whispered to himself. Of all the terrible things that could happen to him today, this was by far the worst.

“Wait, please wait!”

Eren paced faster and was able to catch a hand belonging to the mysterious woman. They both stopped. Eren was lost for words, mostly because he wasn’t sure if he could catch up to her and now that he had he wasn’t sure what to say. He looked down at her hand. She was fair, like fresh fallen snow. He grimaced slightly at the sight of her fair skin clashing against his and for a moment he wished his skin wasn't so dark. He gently caressed her hand with his thumb before looking up at her. Eren longed to catch another glimpse of her face but it was currently shielded by her sleeves. He swallowed hard.

“A name…may I have your name?”

His heart sank when she shook her head. He stepped closer bring her hand to his chest. He didn’t care how pathetic he sounded; he needed to know her name.

“Let go.” She whispered.

“Please…all I ask is your name.”

“Will you let go if I tell you?”

“Yes.” He tightened his grip on her hand slightly as he brought it closer and rested the back of her hand on his chest. He wanted to pull her sleeves away from her face to see if his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him; to see if she was truly as beautiful as he believed he saw her to be.

“Levi.”

“Levi.” Eren whispered her name like a prayer. Eren thought to himself that it was a rather unusual name for a woman but he didn’t care. It would only make his search for her much easier. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. He looks back to her shielded face and smiled slightly at the sight of her ears going slightly pink.

“I pray we meet again.” He kissed her knuckles again before letting her go. He watched her run down the hallway and disappeared when she turned the corner. When he was sure that she was gone, Eren returned to his servant and waited to be escorted to meet the Emperor. Eren had a wide smile across his face and his eyes twinkled with happiness. He had finally found her; the maiden who he was going to stop at nothing to make his wife and her name was Levi.


	2. The Ceremony

_O heavenly winds_

_Blow so as to block_

_Their path back through the clouds!_

_For I would, if but for a moment,_

_Detain these heavenly maidens’ forms_

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 12: Yoshimine no Munesada (Sojo Henjo)_

* * *

Eren couldn’t help it. He was practically bouncing with anticipation and excitement (if that’s even possible in the seiza position). He glanced down the row of new courtiers before looking back forward. He probably looked like an idiot with his big smiled plastered on his face but he didn’t care.

_Soon._

Soon, he would see her again.

He guessed she was one of the Empress’s ladies-in-waiting. How could such a beautiful thing _not_ be one of the Empress’s ladies-in-waiting. He would be able to finally see her face…well part of her face at least.  He tensed up along with the other courtiers when the sound of a sliding door broke the silence.

He, along with the other new courtiers, watched as the procession of the Empress’s ladies-in-waiting shuffled slowly to their designated spots. Eren’s eyes danced over each maiden trying to find his hopefully future bride. He inhaled sharply when he saw her. He took another glance at the courtiers, scouting out any who seemed the least bit interested in her; luckily he found none.

Unconsciously widening his smile even more, he turned back to face his lovely maiden. She took the spot closest to the Empress’s seat. Her eyes were like a morning’s winter fog; a swirling mixture of grey and white. Thin blacken eyebrows peaked through her bangs and though the rest of her was shielded by a golden fan embellished with a simple painting of sakura flowers. She breathed intimidation. The hairs on the back of Eren’s neck stood up.

He took a minute to quickly notice the Empress as she sat down next to his beloved maiden. He understood now why all the courtiers gossiped about how lucky the Emperor was, the Empress was beautiful. Water Lily, Eren thought to himself; she reminded him of a Water Lily. She wasn’t the common pink but the rare pure white.

Noticing the Emperor enter, Eren quickly remembered where he was and bowed in unison with the other courtiers. Raising his head, again in unison with the other courtiers, Eren noticed how well the Empress and the Emperor complimented each other. If she was the radiating warm sun then he was the bright serene moon and stars. Eren watched as the tension in the Emperor’s face dissolved when he took a moment to look at his wife. Eren guessed it wouldn’t be long before the Empress was with child.

Eren tried to pay attention during the Emperor’s speech but his eyes wandered back to Levi.

 _Levi_.

He repeated the name over and over again in his head.

_Lady Levi._

_Lady Levi, lady-in waiting for the Empress and first, and only, wife of Yeager-no-Eren_

He let out a longing sigh and felt his shoulders relaxing. Eren continued staring at Levi unaware of the many ladies-in-waiting staring at him. Light seemed to emanate from him. Catching the eyes of Levi, Eren straightened his posture.

* * *

Levi could practically see a tail vigorously wagging behind Eren. His mind groaned. He could tell Eren wasn’t paying attention to the Emperor at all. He mentally scolded Eren for being so rude. He tried gesturing with his eyes to pay attention but Eren was oblivious to the message. When that didn’t work, he tried gesturing with his head as inconspicuously as he could.

Eren just seemed to radiate with more light the more Levi payed attention to him. He fought hard not to roll his eyes.

Figuring Eren was a lost cause; Levi decided to turn his attentions elsewhere. He glanced down the procession of new courtiers and found none of them as interesting. They all seemed rather plain; none of them seemed capable of having the intelligence to pull off an assassination attempt so he didn’t bother staring too long at any one of them. He took a quick glance towards the ladies-in-waiting.

He mentally gagged when he realized they were all intensely staring at Eren. He could see some of them were even blushing and again felt a strong desire to roll his eyes in annoyance. He was not looking forward to their giggles and gossips when they returned to their quarters.

Levi picked a spot on the tatami mats and started staring off into space. He had to find _something_ to do with the remaining time and at the moment staring off into space seems to be the best option. He was bored. _Very_ bored. He tuned out Erwin’s speech about the details of the new requirements and expectations in entering the higher ranks to the new recruits.

He could feel his eyelids becoming heavy. His shoulders started to slouch and he breathing slowed. He felt so warm inside his garments which wasn't helping him in his attempts of staying awake.

“Levi.”

Levi’s eyes shot open upon hearing his name being whispered. He looked to the Empress who smiled at him.

Coming back to reality, Levi noticed that the reception was coming to an end. He watched as the procession of courtiers bowed before them. Hearing the sliding door open, Levi followed suit with the rest of the ladies-in-waiting and left; however, before exiting he took one last look at Eren.

He walked in sync with the Empress and they made their way back to their quarters.

“So, what did you think?”

“Hmm?”

“Of the new courtiers.”

“Plain.”

“Plain?!?” One of the ladies-in-waiting interjected.

“Did you not see Yeager no Eren?!? The ladies of the lower ranks weren’t wrong in nicknaming him ‘The Shining One’.”

“He was practically radiating like the sun.” Another lady-in-waiting sighed as she joined in.

“I’ve never seen skin so dark!”

“I heard that he goes out in the fields every day to help his servants plough the fields and tend to the crops.”

The other ladies gasped, bring their sleeves to cover their daintily painted mouths, at the thought of someone of their social class willingly going out to do labor. One the ladies gestured with her hand for the other to come closer.

“I heard there is nothing but hard muscle underneath those robes.”

The ladies giggled into their sleeves and continue on with their gossips like a flock of hens.

“Do you think he’s as good as Lady Fujiwara’s books describe?”

This question earned a chorus of laughing along with a couple faces going bright red at the thought. They shuffled in front of Levi and the Empress in unison bringing them to a complete stop.

“What do you think about ‘The Shining One’ Empress?”

“He is certainly different from the other courtiers we’ve seen.” They all nod in unison; enthusiastically agreeing with her.

“But it seems that the Emperor is the man only that sparks my interest.” The Empress shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

The ladies laughed among themselves.

“Of course you have eyes only for the Emperor.”

“And the Emperor only has eyes for our beautiful Empress.”

They nodded in unison; Levi tried hard not to laugh at them. To him, they looked like a flock of hens clucking away from one gossip to the next. He couldn’t fathom how the Empress survived being around them every single day.

“I heard that Lady Kokiden is still sending the Emperor poems and invitations to tea ceremonies.”

“Will that woman _ever_ give up.”

“Well, it’s not just her. I heard that are still many ladies aiming to become the Emperor’s mistress.”

Levi turned his head to look at the Empress. He could see she was trying hard to keep a straight face but was failing. He coughed, as womanly as he could, into one of his sleeves getting the attention of the ladies who were busy clucking away at their gossip. Realizing that they had offended their lady they immediately began apologizing and complimenting her.

“Of course, none of them will succeed Empress!”

“Yes, yes! As we mentioned before, the Emperor only has eyes for you!”

They nodded in unison as they continued squawking away with their compliments.

“No lady in the court has the beauty or the intelligence to rival yours!”

“They’re all fools in thinking they have a chance with the Emperor!”

The Empress chuckles opening and raises her hands to settle them down.

“It’s alright. I know you did not mean to offend.”

She walked passed them, Levi following close behind, taking the front of the procession.

“Come; let us have a nice cup of tea as we continue with our talk. Lady Levi is still very new to our court and I think it would be most beneficial if we help her out as much as we can.”

Levi lightly bows his head to the Empress, expressing his thanks.

The Empress and Levi walked in silence as the ladies behind them continued their chatter about Yeager no Eren. He couldn’t understand was so interesting about the man to invoke such long conversations. After all, he acted just like any other aristocrat only he had a pretty face. 

Once reaching their quarters, Levi noticed a small tray placed in front of his seat. Placed on top neatly was a single branch sprouting several momo flowers along with a neatly folded letter.

Levi prayed it was a secret letter from Erwin detailing news on his mission.

He watched the ladies-in-waiting jump with excitement and joyfully screaming into their sleeves.

“Your first day in the Imperial Court and already you have a love poem!”

“I wonder whose heart Lady Levi has already captured.”

They giggled among themselves and they sat in their designated seats, waiting anxiously for Levi to open the letter.

Levi sighed as he sat down. He gingerly picked up the branch, examining each flower before placing it back down. He picked up the folded letter and slowly opened it. Placing the envelope aside, he slowly unfolded the paper revealing its contents.

He mentally groaned when he read the first line.

> _While the ends of my garment’s sleeves_
> 
> _are speckled with melting snow_
> 
> _I watch as flowers sneak out to play_
> 
> _Remembering the whisper_
> 
> _that chased away winter’s cold breeze_
> 
>  

Levi thought he was going to throw up.

“Oh dear, is the poem _that_ bad?” One of the ladies carefully asked.

“Who is this poem from?” One of the other ladies asked the servant who was quietly sitting in a corner.

“It was from Yeager no Eren.” The servant replied, keeping her head low.

Like a child receiving a new toy, the ladies jump in unison and crowded around Levi begging him if they could read the poem. Levi handed it to them and watched as they crowded around the delicately written poem.

He looked at the Empress, trying to ignore the chorus of giggles, gasps, and the occasional “oh my”; but he could see the Empress was trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

He wanted to ask the Empress to not tell the Emperor. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it if the Emperor or Erwin found out. He was cut short when one of the ladies began talking to him.

“Oh Lady Levi, you _must_ reply!”

“Oh yes, a poem this beautifully written _deserves_ a reply!”

“Will you accept his courtship Lady Levi?”

“Of course she’ll accept it! How could she not!”

“Oh Lady Levi, you _must_ tell us how ‘the Shining One’ _is_ behind closed doors!”

In all honesty, Levi couldn’t tell if they were talking to him or among themselves. It _was_ a beautifully written poem; it would be rude, not to mention improper, if he didn’t send a reply.

“Weeeeellll, Lady Levi? Are you going to accept?” One of the ladies asked, taking him out of his train of thought.

“I will reply-”

He was interrupted briefly with a chorus of squeals accompanied with little jumps of joy.

“but I will not accept his invitation of courtship.”

This earned him a combination of frowns and looks of confusion.

“Why not, Lady Levi?” The Empress asked.

Levi was thrown off balance at that question. He had to think of a good reason and fast. He couldn’t have his cover blown on the first day. He looked back at the group, who were anxiously waiting for his response, before composing himself and his posture.

“I don’t know his full intentions. This could merely be a method to fuel his ego and image. I’d rather be caught falling into a koi pond than be the naïve woman forever labelled as the one who’s heart was foolishly claimed by ‘The Shining One’ on his first day in the Imperial Court.”

The ladies looked at each other with surprise before praising Levi for having such intelligence. Levi silently thanks the servants for finally coming in with the tea. His throat felt dry and need something to distract himself.

“Now we understand why the Empress made you one of her ladies-in-waiting.” They nod in unison as they took a sip of their tea.

"Such intelligence cannot go wasted."

“Though I must ask, are you by any chance related to Ackerman no Levi?”

Levi chocked on his tea.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Well, you bear the same name. I was just wondering if you were related. Levi is a rather unusual name for a woman.”

Levi mentally thanked himself for coming up with a plausible and believable story in advanced, should the question ever arise.

“Levi is my twin brother. My father didn’t expect me and rather than try and think of a girl’s name on the spot, he decided to name both of us Levi. My father has much intelligence and wisdom when it comes to history and politics but it falls short when it comes to naming children.”

Levi hoped his smile was genuine enough. They were stopped from asking any more questions when the Empress clapped her hands, gaining their attention.

“I think we have more than enough time to ask Lady Levi about her brother later; but don’t you think the more pressing matter is how will Lady Levi reply to Yeager no Eren’s poem?”

The ladies began chatting away at possible ideas and Levi smiled at the Empress.

“Thank you” he whispers.

“Don’t worry about it. They may not look like it but they are extremely good at what they do.”

“And what _exactly_ do they do?” Levi smirked and cocked an eyebrow

“They are my eyes and ears of the Imperial Court…and they’re my entertainment.”

They both chuckled and continued watching the ladies squawking among each other over the best course of action. Levi picked up the branch of momo flowers and twirled between his fingers. He wondered just how far this man was willing to go.

 


	3. The First Poem

_O, jewelled thread of life!_

_If you are to break, then break now!_

_For, if I live on,_

_My ability to hide my love_

_Will most surely weaken!_

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 89: Princess Shokushi_

* * *

When Eren returned to his villa he immediately requested one of his servants to bring him his writing tools. He had to write her a poem. He hopped down from the hallway and walked in his garden looking for the perfect flower to send. He spotted a momo peach tree that was blooming far faster than the others. He carefully, with the help of one of his servants, cut down a branch and quickly walked back to his quarters. Setting the branch aside he quickly readied the sumi ink and began writing. For some reason, poetry came naturally to him. He waited for the ink to dry before carefully folding it with the envelope.

“Please send this to Lady Levi of the Imperial Court.” Eren asked as he handed the poem and momo tree branch. The servant bowed once before breaking out into a light jog towards the palace. Eren looked back to his garden before rolling his shoulders.

“Time to get to work.” He muttered to himself.

Changing into his work clothes, he folded his formal palace attire and began heading to the fields. His land was about the same size as the other courtiers but his villa was significantly smaller (though Eren thought that it was still too big). He made sure that there was enough space for a flower/viewing garden, a vegetable garden, and a small field for rice.

Hopping down from the hallway, he made his way to the vegetable field. Shedding the top of his garments, revealing his torso, and rolling up the bottom of his hakama, Eren picked up a hoe that he had left near the field earlier and began ploughing the fields. He watched as the hoe brought up the dark loose soil underneath. He could feel the heat of the sun against his back and sweat beginning to trickle down his face and back.

Though Eren had the court believe that he had help in the fields and gardens, in truth, he did the labour all by himself. He let his servants harvest the crops but he asked them to leave the hard work to him. It wasn’t because he didn’t want them to do their work, Eren enjoyed working in the fields. Sure his appearance caused gossip and judging stares for the people in the court, but he did care. He enjoyed the sense of accomplishment he felt when he knew the crops used to make his meals were made by his hard work.

He guessed the reason he enjoyed doing work in the fields was because of his mother. When he was younger, and still permitted to live with her, she would take him out into the gardens every day to see the vegetables and flowers. Eren had fond memories of watching them grow with his mother and his childhood friends, Mikasa and Armin.

His work slowed down a little at remembering his childhood friends. He wouldn’t be able to visit Mikasa as frequently as he would want now that he was of higher rank; he would miss talking to her and bringing her some of his harvested crops. He didn't want to risk damaging her reputation if he visited her as frequently as he did when they were young.

He could always visit Armin. It was still a mystery to him why he was promoted to the higher ranks before Amin. Armin was much more intelligent than him, not to mention his reputation was much better as well. But he figured that Armin would eventually join him in the higher ranks soon.

Trying to move on to happier thoughts, Eren moved on to thinking about Lady Levi. He wondered what she would think of him working in the fields. He hoped that she wouldn’t think lowly of him for taking pleasure in doing a commoner’s work. He imagined she was in his quarters right now, watching him work for afar; idling drinking tea or playing her preferred instrument. He could imagine her playing the flute or koto; though, in his opinion, he thought she would look most beautiful playing the koto.

He could imagine her white delicate fingers pluck the 13-stringed instrument with a grace and beauty that rivaled the gods. He could imagine her hair falling gently from her shoulders as she leaned over plucking the farthest strings. Eren could feel the heat rise to his face. Shit; this is not good.

He stopped his plough and glanced down to his crotch area. Yep; this was definitely not good. Eren scanned the field, mentally calculating how much more work he’d have to do and groaned. He was about halfway done. He’d just have to plough the fields and try _not_ to acknowledge the rising hardness between his legs.

He tried thinking of other things to distract himself but nothing was working. In a last attempt he mumbled one of the Buddhist mantra while he was working and for a moment it worked…until he started imagining Lady Levi reciting it with her melodic voice. His pace quickened and he could feel thin rivers of sweat trailing down his back, chest, and arms. His bangs, dampened with sweat, stuck to his face like seaweed.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize one of his servants approaching him with a small basin of water and a towel. Once Eren was finished with his work, the servant approached him, holding out the basin and towel. Eren thanked him before soaking the towel in the water and running it across his body; wiping away the sweat. Eren let out a sigh as he ran the cool towel over the side of his neck and shoulder.

“You work too hard Master.”

“I know, but I like working out here.”

“What about your reputation? Is it not the aesthetic for men of the court to have skin as fair as the women? Not to mention, your lack of fat.”

Eren laughed before picking up his hoe and started heading back to the villa; his servant trailing close by.

“As long as the Emperor is satisfied with my work, I care not what others think of my appearance.”

“Besides,” Eren briskly turned to face his servant while walking backward, “I hear that it only adds to the mysteriousness and exoticness of ‘ _The Shining One_ ’.”

Eren laughed again as he turned around and swung the hoe up to rest the long staff on his right shoulder. As long as he was in good favor of the Emperor and Lady Levi, Eren didn’t care what other said behind his back.

“Master, let me take the hoe back to the tool shed. There’s bath already prepared for you. I think it would be best for you to relax yourself before supper.”

“Thank you.” Eren handed him the hoe before climbing up on to the hallway and making his way to bath. Discarding his clothes, which now smelled a combination of dirt and sweat, Eren entered the bathing room where he washed away any lingering odors before wading into the large bath.

Bathing was another thing that set him apart from the other aristocrats. Though he was fairly good at creating perfumes (though not as good Armin or that pretentious Kirschstein no Jean) he enjoyed bathing and did it quite regularly. He sighed and sunk lower into the tub as he rested his head on the edge. He could feel his muscles relaxing.

“Master, is the water alright?” Eren heard one of his servants asking from beyond the small window in the bathing room

“Yes; the temperature is perfect, thank you.” He called back. He pushed several yuzus and watch the small yellow citrus fruits twirl in the water. Eren found their fragrance most relaxing. He sighed again and closed his eyes, his fingers lightly dancing around his abdomen.

Lifting his right hand out of the water and holding it to the sunlight. Was he really that dark? He remembered how white Lady Levi’s hand was against his and frowned. He never hated the colour of his skin but the thought of Lady Levi being ridiculed for being with such a man (if she ever agreed to his invitation of courtship) made his stomach churn in an unpleasant way.

He dunked his head in the water, trying to rid himself of unpleasant thoughts. Resurfacing, he smoothed his hair back with his hands and twisted it to ring out the excess water. He splashed water on his face a couple times before getting out of the bath. He found a towel and a fresh set of clothes as well as a bottle of perfume waiting for him as he exited the bathing room.

Eren opened the bottle and poured out an appropriate portion of the perfume before proceeding to coat his skin with it. The smell of musk followed by sweet pine and cinnamon entered his nose as he ran the remnants of the perfume still lingering on his hands through his hair and he tied it up. Once fully clothed, Eren made his way to his quarters for supper.

A tray, neatly organized with an array of foods was waiting for him. As he was sitting down, a cup of warm tea was poured for him. He scanned over his supper trying to figure where to start eating first. He picked up the bowl of rice and began eating. Today was grilled mackerel; one of his favourites.

He stopped eating momentarily when a servant entered carrying a letter along with a branch. He placed his bowl of rice and chopstick down and motioned for the servant to enter.

“A letter from Lady Levi.” The servant said as she handed him the letter and branch.

Eren looked at the branch and furrowed his eyebrows; Lady Levi had turned him down. The branch was from a sakura tree and was bare. As he twirled the branch between his fingers, he noticed small buds on the branch and quickly asked for one of his servants to quickly bring in a small vase with flowers. He carefully placed the branch in small bamboo branch cut and fashioned into a vase before opening the letter.

> _Snow still falls_
> 
> _when false sparrow calls_
> 
> _deceiving hearers of spring’s return_
> 
> _But at the gateway to my villa_
> 
> _the guards are never fooled._

Eren burst out laughing which startled the servants that remained in the room. Wiping a tear from his eye he looked down and read the poem again. She was good; she was really good. He usually was able to conjure up a couple of replies immediately in his head but she had stumped him. He carefully folded the poem and tucked it away in his sleeve before returning to eat.

He was excited. No women have ever stumped him before. He’d have to think of the perfect reply. He looked at the branch she had sent him and smiled to himself. He hoped that with enough nourishment, those buds would bloom. He chuckled to himself as he imagined what her face would look like when he returned that branch to her; flowers blooming. He was now more determined to see to it that she would accept his invitation of courtship. Eren had everything planned out in his head, he just had to make sure that Lady Levi accepted…but that proving to be more difficult then he imagined.

He was taken from his thoughts when a same servant that had given him the poem approached him again.

“Yes?”

“Master, the Empress requests an audience with you.”

Eren’s day was just getting better and better.

“When?”

“The next full moon; she is hosting a moon viewing ceremony in celebration for her new lady-in-waiting.”

“Please tell the Empress that I will happily attend.”

The next full moon… that was only a couple days away; Eren’s smile grew wider at the thought of seeing Lady Levi again. If he played his cards right, he might not only be able to strike up a conversation with her but also maybe even arrange a private audience with her in the near future. Today was definitely Eren’s lucky day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although frequent bathing became part of Japanese culture at all levels, during the Heian period, aristocrats took baths only rarely (maybe twice a year). To deal with body odor, perfumes because a valuable commodity; therefore, perfume mixing became an important skill for aristocratic men and women. Perfume making contests were common and some commonly used ingredients were cinnamon, aloes, ground conch shell, musk, sweet pine, Indian resin, cloves, white gum, and more.


	4. The First Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some history notes at the end for those who are curious ( o v o)/

_My thoughts,_

_Useless dreams in midair-_

_Even if you break,_

_Do not break,_

_O, painful string of beads_

_Fujiwara no Teika_

* * *

Levi had not heard from Yeager no Eren in a couple days and was satisfied. He figured that his poem had discouraged Eren from further pursuing him and wasn’t at all worried about seeing him at the Empress’s moon viewing ceremony. He also managed to get used to the various rituals of being a lady-in-waiting which basically was doing nothing. To tackle with his boredom, he began taking lessons on how to play the koto and was practicing almost every day. Levi was quite pleased with his progress and grew quite fond of the instrument.

Attempting to tune out the gossiping ladies while drinking his tea, Levi couldn’t help but eavesdrop when he heard the name “Yeager no Eren”.

“Have you read Lady Fujiawara’s new piece?”

“Oh yes, so scandalous; the way he sneaks into her villa and surprises her in her sleeping quarters.”

“And how his robe fell slightly open revealing his dark chest! I’m blushing at the sheer thought.” The lady hid her face behind sleeve as she tried suppressing her squeals.

One lady was furiously fanning herself while others squealed into their sleeves.

“Do you think he’s as muscular as Lady Fujiwara describes?”

“Spending his days ploughing the fields with his servants, how could he not have any?”

“Do you think he _ploughs_ between a woman’s legs as hard as he ploughs his fields?”

Levi’s head shot up, eyes wide with surprise over such vulgarity. He turned his head to look over at the group of ladies who were squealing with bright red faces.

“I never cared to see the sight of a naked man, but Yeager no Eren would be the acceptation.”

The ladies nodded in agreement before returning to their giggling. Levi was utterly shocked over the profanity and vulgarity leaving these women’s mouths.

“Look! Even Lady Levi is blushing!”

Levi could feel the burning sensation in his face grow hotter.

“Is it true you’ve never slept with a man, Lady Levi?”

Levi could feel his face grow hot as the women scooted closer to him. He hung his head low to hide his now crimson face. He nodded slowly and listened as the ladies burst into laughing.

“Oh no wonder you’re as red as autumn leaves!”

Levi felt like a child among these women. That was one thing that set him apart from the aristocrats. He had never lain with anyone; sure he had opportunities, but the mere thought of a woman completely drenched in perfume to mask her body odour made him sick to his stomach. At one time Erwin and the Emperor were worried that he was possessed by some demon but after much reassurance, they left him alone.

“Have you not become ill for remaining untouched for such a long time?”

Yep, there it was again; the thought that he might be possessed.

Levi huffed before raising his head to face the ladies. He could tell that they were genuinely concerned for him because it was unusual for someone of his age to remain a virgin.

“I assure you, I am perfectly healthy. I just haven’t engaged in sexual relations with a man...yet”

“Have you not been at least _curious_?”

“Of course I’m curious. I just…haven’t found the man who meets my standards.”

The ladies paused for a moment before bursting out into laughter; Levi looked over to the Empress and found her giggling as well.

“Oh Lady Levi, I wait for the day when you meet a man who finally meets your standards.”

“I remember my first love.” One of the ladies sighed.

“I remember it too, it lasted what? 3 minutes?” The lady laughed as another lightly pushed her on the shoulder.

Levi listened as the ladies told him of their past lovers. The whole time, Levi was unaware that he was lightly rubbing his knuckles on his right hand; on the hand that Eren kissed a few days before.

Even over the short amount of time, Levi grew fond of these ladies and their conversations. They were far more entertaining than what the men talked about. Granted they essentially talked about the same thing...they just lacked a sort of voracity.

To Levi, the women were more animated, as well as passionate, when talking about their escapades; whereas, men just compared their numbers of lovers, the methods they used, and (of course) how good the lay was (which Levi never cared for). That’s not to say the women didn’t talk about the men’s performance. They of course did, but to Levi’s surprise, they also talked about what more they wanted from men.

It was common knowledge among the aristocrats that the most appealing part of courting what the complex rituals leading up to sex, the complex rituals following it, and aesthetic experiences connected with it – just not the act of fornication itself. So Levi was most surprised when these women confessed to him that they were interested in the act of sex.

They often had open discussions about the subject and Levi occasionally joined in but he mostly just listened seeing as he lacked the experience to contribute.

“If a man was really as good as he claims to be, then I would find the act more enjoyable; but in all my experience, I’ve come to the conclusion that they really don’t know what they’re doing.”

“What if you tried talking?” The Empress asked as she held her curled index finger below her lower lip.

“Do you talk to the Emperor when you have sex?”

The Empress nodded; the ladies, as well as Levi, scooted closer hoping that the Empress would elaborate.

“It was embarrassing at first; but it becomes more enjoyable. After a while, he knew what he was doing.” A light blush crept over the Empress’s cheeks when she finished talking.

She motioned with her hand for the ladies to come closer. She held one of her sleeves up, like one would do when telling someone a secret, as she whispered.

“We’re even comfortable enough to be naked in front of each other.”

The ladies went wide eye with shock and gasped into their sleeves. They looked among each other for clarification, to see if they really heard what the Empress just confessed, before looking back to the Empress, still in shock.

The Empress’s blush spread to her ears and darkened.

“I’m actually quite fond of his naked chest, to be completely honest.”

Levi thought he was going to faint with how hot his face felt. Of course he’d seen the Emperor shirtless but the thought of the Emperor and Empress naked...doing the deed was too much.  He leaned on one arm to try and stabilize himself.

He should not be hearing these things.

This was no place for a man.

In the heat of the moment, Levi‘s minds instantly went to Yeager no Eren. He wondered what Eren looked like disrobed. He forbade his thought from delving any deeper in the thought; but his imagination had a mind of its own.

He imagined Eren returning from a long day of ploughing the fields; his copper skin sheen with sweat. Levi could feel his heartbeat quicken at the thought of Eren smiling to him as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his large hand; his bangs sticking to his face and neck like wet seaweed. He unconsciously bit his lower lip at the thought of Eren's hard muscle flexing beneath his fingers.

His abrupt rise to his feet caused a silence among the women.

“Excuse me…I…uh…I need some fresh air.”

“Of course, Lady Levi.” The Empress replied with a smile.

Levi quickly bowed and shuffled out into the hallway. As he closed the sliding door, he could hear the ladies continue with their laughing (probably laughing about him and his “adorable innocence”).

He could feel the fresh winter air, cool his burning face. He turned so that his back was against a nearby pillar and slid down to sit on the hallway floor. He rubbed his forehead and groaned before looking out into the snow coated garden; his heartbeat still beating rapidly.

This was bad.

This was _really_ bad.

He got up and started walking to the Emperor’s quarters. He needed to clear his mind and figured that seeing if there was any news about the identity of this elusive assassin from Erwin was a good decision.

* * *

Days seemed to pass by like roaring winds for Eren. He got accustomed to his new work duties and was able to perform them without trouble. He rarely saw the Emperor but that was common for someone who had just entered the higher ranks. Eren tuned out the other courtiers, who were too busy babbling among themselves as to what they would wear for the Empress’s moon viewing ceremony then doing their work.

Eren looked over the documents one more time before announcing to the other courtiers that he would be retiring for the evening.

“Before you leave, Smith no Erwin and the Emperor wanted to have a word with you.” One of the courtiers shouted as Eren was about to leave.

On his way to the Emperor’s quarters Eren thought to himself why the Emperor and Smith no Erwin wanted to talk to him. He hasn’t fallen behind on his work, in fact he was always done before they were even due, and he attended all viewing ceremonies and audiences he received invitation for. Eren couldn’t think of anything he had done wrong.

Coming back to his senses, Eren realized that he was lost. He stood dumbfounded in the hallway as he tried to figure out where he was. He continued walking, in search for a servant or maid to ask for directions but found none.

“Great.” He muttered to himself.

Eventually he found a maid and asked her where he was and how he could get to the Emperor’s quarters.

“You’re in the Empress’s quarter.” the maid replied, a faint blush flashed around her cheeks and nose.

“If you go down that hall and turn right, you’ll reach the Emperor’s quarters.”

Eren looked down the hallway that the maid was pointing to. He thanked the maid and started to walk quickly. He was about to turn right before he bumped into someone. Eren was about to apologize until his saw who he bumped into.

Eren looked down at Lady Levi as she rubbed her forehead. He couldn’t believe it. Out of all the people he could bump into, it was Lady Levi. Without thinking, he placed both of his palms on her cheeks and tilted her head so that she was facing him. Her face was absolutely beautiful.

Her face was small and heart-shaped. Her eyes were wide with shock. Eren’s eyes trailed down from her eyes to her smooth nose down to her red stained lips. His stare shot to her hands as she threw them up and grabbed at his wrists and tried to push them off to free herself.

Realizing what he was doing, he let go and watched she stumbled back. Eren caught one of her wrists and pulled her into his chest to prevent her from falling. He could smell her perfume of lilac and vanilla in her hair and backed away before he could do any more harm.

“Sorry; did I hurt you?”

“What are you doing here?” She snapped; her eyes cold like winter’s snow.

“I got lost on my way to the Emperor’s quarters.”

She gestured with her hand to the hallway behind him.

“The Emperor’s quarters are down that way.”

Eren turned to glance at the hallway behind him before returning to look at Lady Levi. He gave out an apologetic chuckled.

“Thank you; I’ve always been terrible with directions.” He rubbed the back of his head and tried laughing off his embarrassment.

He looked down at Lady Levi and noticed she wasn’t hiding her face from him. He tried suppressing the temptation to hold her face once more between his hands and place a kiss on her red lips.

“Forgive me, Lady Levi but why are you not hiding your face from me?”

Levi jerked back, completely taken off-guard by the question. She composed herself quickly before replying.

“What’s the point of hiding something you’ve already seen?”

“…You have point there…I…uh…I should go. I shouldn’t leave the Emperor waiting.” Eren bowed quickly before turning to walk down the hallway towards the Emperor’s quarters. He was too embarrassed to look back to check if Lady Levi was still there. He didn’t see the streak of red that graced Levi’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O, jewelled thread of life!  
> If you are to break, then break now!  
> For, if I live on,  
> my ability to hide my love  
> will most surely weaken!  
> Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 89: Princess Shokushi
> 
> My thoughts,  
> useless dreams in midair-  
> Even if you break,  
> do not break,  
> O, painful string of beads  
> Fujiwara no Teika
> 
> *It is widely accepted that Princess Shokushi and Fujiwara no Teika were lovers. When the two of their poems are read together it gives the feeling of a dialogue, which only adds suspicion of a love affair. Together, the poems present a portrayal of painful, tragic love (very similar to Romeo and Juliet).  
> During the Heian period, it was almost impossible for people of different positions to get together; no matter how much they loved each other (this can also be seen in Ogura Hyakunin Isshu Poem 63 by Fujiwara no Michimasa)  
> At the time the influence the Fujiwara family had on the imperial family was weakening and Princess Shokushi, who was previously a high priestess at the Kamo Shrines, probably took her vows in becoming a Buddhist nun. Their positions could serve as a denial of a rumoured love affair or create an image of a tragic love never to be realized (I subscribe to the later)  
> Though the metaphor is lost in the translation presented in the Chouyaku Hyakuninisshu: Uta Koi anime, when read together, the poems still have a connection.  
> Nothing can be worse than living a moment longer when I cannot bear growing any weaker than I already have (Princess Shokushi)  
> Thought my feelings and dreams will never be realized, I only ask that you bear growing weaker than you already have. (Fujiwara no Teika)
> 
> **During the Heian period, aristocrats had a strong dislike of the nude body and historians guess that most likely the act of sex was most likely preformed while still wearing at least some clothing. A lot was written about the complex rituals leading up to and after sex as well as the aesthetic experiences connected with it; however, there is nothing written about the act of sex itself. Many historians believe that that the aristocrats favored the process of courting and after-sex than the actual act of sex itself.


	5. The First Whispers

_Surely there is none_

_Who will speak a pitying word_

_About my lost love._

_Now my folly's fitting end_

_Is my own nothingness._

          _Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 45: Fujiwara no Koremasa_

* * *

Today was the day of the Empress’s moon viewing ceremony and Eren should be beaming with joy but, the conversation he had with the Emperor and Smith no Erwin troubled his mind. News that Armin was going to enter the higher ranks delighted him but the discussion of Eren’s personal matters, particularly the question of his sexual nature, stunned him. He could understand if the Empress asked him, he was attempting to court one of her ladies-in–waiting, but the Emperor and Smith no Erwin?!? He couldn’t imagine them holding _that_ kind of interest towards him.

Eren paled at the thought.

Eren was no stranger in the courting of men. He would occasionally receive a couple letters from noblemen professing their love for him. He was no stranger to the pleasures of both men and women though he wasn’t as experienced as the court, specifically Lady Fujiwara, painted him to be. He thoughts wandered back to Lady Levi. How many men had she slept with? How many men have courted her and written her letter professing their love for her and only her? Eren boiled at the thought. He knew that her remaining untouched was impossible, but he wanted to be her last partner.

Her only partner.

Another conversation the Emperor and Smith no Erwin had discussed with him also puzzled Eren. He was to report to the Emperor and Erwin daily of the behavior of the courtiers every day before he headed back to his villa. He felt honored to be given such a task but when Eren asked for the reason why, the Emperor simply replied that he was curious. Eren knew that the Emperor was lying but decided not to question further. He knew that there were many secrets hidden within the higher ranks and thought better to leave them alone. He’d rather spend his time doing his work or fantasizing about Lady Levi than go out of his way to uncover the secrets. What would he do with them anyways once he uncovered them? How some aristocrats dedicated their lives to such past times was a mystery to him.

Eren entered the west wing of the third rank quarters and quietly began doing his work. Since he finished most of it yesterday, he had very little to do. He tried tuning out the various conversations among the other third ranked courtiers but occasionally he’d hear bits and pieces. Most were talking about their anticipations of the Empress’s moon viewing festival or their recent love escapades.

Their sudden laugh broke Eren from his concentration. A courtier crawled towards him and sat down swinging an arm around Eren’s shoulder.

“And what about you ‘Shining One’?” He asked through his laughing.

“Have you ever had the misfortune of courting a woman to find out her beauty was only in her intelligence?”

“I believe I have not. I seem to find beauty in all my lovers; whether it be of the mind or appearance.”

“Spoken like a true poet.”

“Is it true that Lady Levi turned down your advances?”

Eren only nodded and the listening courtiers erupted in laughter.

“Leave it to an Ackerman to say no to the ‘Shining One’.”

“I hear she looks almost identical to Ackerman no Levi.”

“I think any last thought of courting her died right there.”

The other courtiers laughed again and Eren sat and watched. He wished Armin would arrive in the higher ranks soon. He couldn’t stand another minute being with these aristocrats for another day.

“We'll leave courting Lady Levi to you Yeager.” One of the courtiers said as he patted Eren’s back. Eren faked a laugh as he tried to appear invested in their conversation.

“Be sure to tell us how it goes when you actually score. Though I highly doubt it. If she’s anything like her brother, then you’re better off courting some of other lady.”

They scooted away from Eren as they moved on to other subjects. Eren relaxed and returned to his work. Remembering the Emperor’s request, he quickly scanned the room and tried observing the courtiers without them noticing, which proved to be very easy. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so Eren returned to his work. Double-checking one more time to look for any mistakes Eren might have missed, he quickly cleaned up and organized his station before rolling up the document and bid the courtiers an early goodbye.

“You will be attending the Empress’s moon viewing ceremony, right?”

“I wouldn’t be the ‘Shining One’ if I wasn’t.” Eren replied before closing the sliding door and headed down to the Emperor’s quarters.

The hallways seemed to be in traffic with servants scurrying all over the place getting ready for the ceremony. When he reached the Emperor’s quarters, he quickly handed his assignment to his superior before asking a nearby servant to tell the Emperor that he was here.

Eren was escorted to the Emperor’s inner quarters where he reported to the Emperor the behaviors of his fellow courtiers. He reported that there was nothing out of the ordinary. The Emperor simply nodded and thanked Eren for his hard work before releasing him. Eren bowed before leaving and making his way to the main gate.

The ride back to his villa was as usual. He mentally calculated that he had enough time to check up on his rice field and vegetable garden beds before getting ready for the ceremony. He was welcomed home by his servants and quickly made his way to his gardens. He smiled to himself when he saw that the soil was doing better than he imagined. If he was lucky, this years harvest would be the most bountiful. He quickly watered the soil and made his way back to his villa where he took a quick bath and started preparation for the ceremony.

He dabbed a perfume smelling of cinnamon and various spices on his neck and inner wrist before allowing his servants to dress him. Tonight’s he decided on wearing dark purple decorated with silver sakura pattern. From afar, the small sakura pattern looked almost like a scattering of star, which he hoped that Lady Levi would approve. He applied a small amount of makeup around his eyes before making his way back to the Imperial Palace.

* * *

“Oh Lady Levi, purple is definitely your color.” One of the ladies-in-waiting sighed as Levi made his entrance.

“You color combination is absolutely amazing. You clearly have a talent.”

Levi looked down at his sleeves glancing at the sleeves as they transitioned from pale yellow to green, blue, and finally purple. He thanked the lady for her compliment before sitting down. He listened as the ladies discussed about their excitement over the ceremony.

“What color do you think Yeager no Eren will be wearing?”

“Does it matter? Any color would suit him.”

“Oh, what I would give to see him in a dark crimson. He would look absolutely magnificent in that color.”

“Are you kidding me?!? Green would suit him the best. A nice deep green would go well this those exotic eyes of his.”

Levi rested his chin on the palm of his hand and looked out into the garden. It was finally starting to get warmer and he watched at the thin layer of snow melted revealing tiny patches of green. Erwin hasn’t given him any new information about the assassins and he started to doubt the rumor. Nevertheless he continued with his duties and looked out for the Empress. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard some of the ladies call out to him.

“Lady Levi~”

“hmmm?”

“What do you think?”

“About what?”

“About Yeager no Eren, silly; what color do you think suits him best?”

Levi stared off for a moment imagining Eren in various colors; he always came back to purple; a dark plum purple. He also thought pink would also be a pleasing color.

“Purple…or pink.”

The ladies hummed at Levi’s response, imagining what Eren would look like in such colors. They nodded slowly in approval.

“I guess it doesn’t matter what color he wears, Yeager no Eren looks good in everything.”

“But can you imagine, Yeager no Eren and Bodt no Marco in the same room. I think I might faint at such a sight.”

“I heard that Kirschtein no Jean is also attending. The man has such a pleasing face but his poetry skill are lacking.”

“Such a waste.”

“I heard that Arlert no Armin, Yeager no Eren’s friend, got promoted to the higher ranks.”

One of the ladies squealed with joy.

“I’ll finally be able to put a face to the name. I hear he’s absolutely adorable.”

“Too bad he’s betrothed to Leonhart no Annie. I still can’t fathom how such a cold woman managed to catch such a fine man.”

“He clearly sees something in her that we do not. I heard some of the ladies of the lower rank say he plans on having her live in his villa after they’re married.”

Before the ladies could continue with their gossip, a servant entered and announced that it was time for them to head to the far east wing. The ladies, as well as Levi, quickly readied themselves before heading to the moon viewing ceremony.

* * *

Eren felt extremely lucky in having a seat next to Lady Levi; of course there was a screen separating them but it didn’t matter to him. He waited patiently, like the rest of the aristocrats for the arrival of the Emperor, the Empress, and her ladies-in-waiting. He recognized some noblemen of the higher ranks, particularly Bodt no Marco and Kirschtein no Jean. He wanted to talk to them but decided to do it later since they were currently in conversation. He gazed up into the sky and stared at the cream colored full moon. He didn’t realize the Emperor and Empress had entered until hearing instruments being played. He looked over to Lady Levi through the bamboo screen; he watched her as she thanked the servant for bringing her meal.

“You look beautiful today.” He whispered to her, trying to make conversation. When she didn’t answer he tried another approach.

“I want to thank you for giving me directions yesterday.”

No response.

“I...uh...I also wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday as well; I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

She continued to ignore him and ate quietly. While everyone else seemed to be in merry conversation, Eren felt like he was at his breaking point. He didn’t imagine his evening to turn out like this.

“Are you always this cold?”

He looked at Lady Levi one more time before beginning to eat the meal placed before him. He quickly finished his food and asked to be excused under the false excuse that he still had some work to do. He excused himself and headed back to the third rank quarters where he quickly comprised a poem and asked a maid to deliver it to Lady Levi’s quarters.

He lightly banged his head against his carriage on the ride back to his villa. He felt stupid; unbelievably stupid. He didn’t want to give up but at the moment he felt that it was best option. May be if he slept on it, he’ll feel better in the morning.


	6. The First Response

_After I determined_

_To abandon my love_

_My only regret_

_Is that I have no way_

_To tell you in person_

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 63: Fujiwara no Michimasa_

* * *

Levi fucked up. Levi fucked up big time. He knew he shouldn’t have acted to Eren in that way, but in his defense his mind was completely focused on other more _important_ matters; particularly the mission. He figured that the Empress’s moon viewing ceremony was a perfect opportunity for the rumored assassins to make an attempt. He was so wrapped up in making sure the Empress was safe that he didn’t even know Eren was talking to him. He didn't even know Eren was sitting next to him.

_“Are you always this cold?”_

It hit him like an ice cold winter’s breeze but before he had any time to respond, Eren horked down his food and excused himself. He, as well as everyone else at the viewing ceremony, watched as Eren briskly exited the viewing quarters. He tried to brush it off but no matter how hard Levi tried to stay focused, his thoughts seemed to travel back to Eren. It didn’t help that the rest of the ceremony was uneventful.

No assassinations attempts.

Nothing.

What made matters worse was that most of the women seemed to talk only about Eren’s abrupt appearance. They didn't seem to notice the other courtiers trying to spark up a conversation nor were they paying attention to the performances. He could feel the hard stare of Lady Rokujo throughout the ceremony. Widow of the Emperor’s brother, she was a woman of outstanding social position. At first, she was, and still is, his prime suspect but it was no secret among the court that Lady Rokujo had her eyes set on Yeager no Eren.

“What could have made the Shining One so upset?”

“I heard the current object of his affections continues to reject his advances.”

“What a cold woman.”

Levi looked up for one moment and caught Lady Rokujo staring at him. She smirked slyly. She was a rather beautiful women. She had an allure about her that made her desirable in a dark sinful way. He was not overly fond as to what would happen if he got caught in her webs.

“It’s only a matter of time before he loses his interest and moves on to a more _willing_ partner.”

Levi sneered at her before returning his attention to his food. The woman absolutely irritated him. Levi wouldn’t go as far as to say he hated the woman, but her fox-like appearance and her unwelcome animosity towards him left him repulsed. He ignored the woman and her minions for the rest of the ceremony. He pasted the time by watching the performances and occasionally listening in on the conversations between the Empress's ladies-in-waiting.

When he arrived to his personal quarters, he saw a lonely letter waiting for him. He didn’t need to ask his servants who it was from. He stared at the letter before taking a big sigh. He picked letter and slowly opened it.

> _No longer will I wait_
> 
> _for someone who will never come._
> 
> _On cold frosty nights_
> 
> _no more shall I spread out my robe_
> 
> _just for one._

Levi stared down at the open letter. He crumpled the letter in an attempt to stop his hands from shaking. He should be rejoicing. The guy finally got the message that Levi wasn’t interested. He couldn't ignore the unfamiliar pang in his chest. He didn’t like feeling this way. He felt hurt and guilty.

Very guilty.

He reopened the crumbled poem. As he flattened the paper, he read the poem again. The image of Eren in the arms of Lady Rokujo flashed through his mind. His blood boiled at the thought. He tore the poem in anger and stormed out of his quarters.

“Ready my carriage, now!”

“Where to mistress?”

“Yeager no Eren’s villa.”

“But mistress, it’s late.”

“If you won't ready my carriage, I’ll ride there on my own if I have to.”

Levi hurried into the carriage and held on as the oxen broke into light trot. Throughout the entire ride to Eren’s villa, Levi bit at his thumb while his knees fidgeted nonstop. He’d be damned if he let that vile woman lay a single finger on him. As soon as he reached his villa, Levi jumped down from the carriage and ran through the corridors ignoring the servants that a scurried after him.

Not caring if any of them fell, Levi tore through the bamboo screens and pulled at the large wooden doors until he reached the inner chamber. He walked up to Eren, who’s eyes were wide with surprise. He panted hard, trying to catch his breath.

“Lady Levi?!?What are yo-”

“Where is she?”

“Who?”

“Don’t play dumb.”

Levi searched around the inner chamber looking for any evidence of Lady Rokujo’s presence before turning to look back at Eren who looked a combination of confused and surprise.

“Where is Lady Rokujo?”

“She’s not here.”

Levi wasn’t aware that he was standing only a couple inches in front of Eren. He also didn’t notice that Eren was only wearing his undergarments.

“Don’t lie! I read your letter.”

Levi grabbed the collar of Eren’s silk white garment pulling his face down close to his; their noses almost touching. Eren could feel his face grow hot from being in such close proximity. It didn’t even matter that Levi was glaring at him, his eyes full of anger.

“Where. Is. She?!?”

Eren swallowed hard. He could feel the thin hairs on the back of his neck stand. Levi watched as Eren slowly placed his hand on top of his in a silent attempt to persuade him to loosen his grip.

“She’s not here, Lady Levi.”

Levi felt like he was hit with a thousand scrolls. He back away slowly, bringing his hands to his chest; folding one over the other. He took a quick scan of the room and realized exactly where he was. His eyes fell back on to Eren and knew the stupid mistake he had done. Eren was wearing nothing but his sleep garment. Levi could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and eyes locked on to the bare skin that peaked through the slightly open folds of the silk white garment. As Eren took a tentative step forward, Levi took a step back.

Had Levi been dressed as a man, this situation wouldn’t be a problem.

But for all Eren knew, Levi was a woman, and for him to be in Eren’s inner chamber...that was a problem.

A big problem.

“I…I should go.”

“Wait!”

As Levi turned to leave, he felt Eren grab one of his wrists halting his attempt of escape.

“I thought…I thought you didn’t want me.”

“I don’t.”

He heard Eren stepping closer and prayed that he would let him go. He felt one of Eren’s hands brush under his jawline to cup his cheek and turned to face him. He stared at those blue-green eyes filled with confusion and hope.

“Then why did you come?”

When Levi didn’t answer, Eren took another step forward.

“You reject my invitations and yet the moment I give up, you barge into my villa searching for a woman I have never shown the slightest bit of interest in.”

Levi didn’t answer. He couldn’t explain even to himself of his impulsive actions. He tried pulling his wrist away from Eren’s grasp only to have it tighten.

He wanted to get away.

He _needed_ to get away.

He froze as Eren’s free hand dropped from his face and slid under the layers of his garments to wrap around his slim waist pulling him into a close embrace. He shuddered as Eren breathed into the crook of his neck; his hot breath sending shivers down his spine. The fresh smell of earthly woods that permeated from Eren’s neck overwhelmed Levi. He tried to pull away but his strength was failing him.

Eren’s hand let go of Levi’s wrist and softly caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. He brushed away the strands of hair that invaded his face. Guilt rushed through Levi as Eren smiled warmly at him.

He had to tell him.

A part of him didn’t want to, but he had to tell Eren the truth.

“Does the mere thought of me with another woman make you _that_ jealous?”

Levi wanted to slap that cocky expression off Eren’s face. He struggled to free himself only to have Eren’s arm around his waist tighten, closing off any remaining space between them. Levi huffed out in annoyance and glared at him.

“I am _not_ jealous.”

“Then what are you?”

Eren cocked any eyebrow before picking up a lock of Levi’s hair and slowly bringing it to hip lips. Levi should have been grossed out as Eren closed his eyes to inhale the scent in Levi’s hair. He tried ignoring the tingling sensation growing in his lower abdomen.

“I just don’t think someone like yourself should associate with someone as high rank as Lady Rokujo so early in your entrance in Imperial Court.”

Levi tried keeping his eyes locked on to Eren but as he leaned forward to whisper something into his ear, he darted his eyes to the ground.

“Will you let me court you, Lady Levi?” Eren whispered softly in his ear before placing a soft kiss below his earlobe.

A small whimper escaped from Levi’s lips and he mentally scolded himself for getting into a situation like this. He felt like he was in one of Lady Fujiwara’s erotic romance novels. He had spent so much time with the Empress and her ladies-in-waiting, Levi had almost completely forgotten how to act like a man. Feeling his old self returning, he looked up at Eren with a serious expression.

“Why me?”

Eren blinked a couple of time, taken by surprise by Levi’s sudden change in demeanor, before smiling warmly.

“Why not?”

“You could have any woman you want, why me?”

Levi felt his cold demeanor falling apart as Eren leaned close and rested his forehead on his. Having no experience whatsoever in the realm of intimacy let alone romance, Levi was at a loss.

“From the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to commit myself to you.”

Levi closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

He had to tell him.

“I can’t give you what you’re looking for.”

Levi felt Eren’s grip on his waist loosen. Levi back away slowly, his face staring down at the tatami mats. When he found the courage, Levi looked up to face Eren, his heart ached. Eren's face looked broken. Levi could see he on the verge of tears. Levi turned facing his back to him before taking a deep breath.

“I can’t marry you…I…I can’t give you children.”

There was a moment of silence before Levi felt Eren’s arms wrapping around him again. Even with the 12 layers of garments, Levi felt so small underneath his arms. Eren rested his chin on Levi’s shoulder before speaking.

“As long as you pledge yourself to me, I don’t need you to be my legal wife or bear my children.”

Levi’s head dropped in defeat (and in slight annoyance). He turned to look at Eren square in the face.

“I can’t be with you because I’m a man.”

He watched as Eren blinked a couple times attempting to process Levi’s words. He cocked his head like a confused puppy.

“Come again?”

“I. am. a. man.”


	7. The First Step

_It is true I love,_

_But word of my love_

_Has gone far and wide._

_Though, unknown to anyone,_

_I had only just begun to love her._

          _Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 41: Mibu no Tadami_

* * *

“I can’t be with you because I’m a man.”

Eren blinked at Lady Levi a couple of times, trying to wrap his head around what she (he?) just said. He cocked his head to the side.

“Come again?”

“I. am. a. man.”

He removed his arms and turned Lady Levi’s body towards him. He placed his hands on Levi’s shoulder and glanced down at her body. Not matter how hard Eren tried looking at Levi, he could only see a woman. Maybe Lady Levi was joking?

“uummm...is this some kind of joke?”

Levi’s head fell into his palms and groaned.

“Get me a wet towel.”

Eren nodded and quickly left his inner quarters to retrieve a wet towel. While Eren was away, Levi scanned the room. He was surprised at how clean and organized the room was. Most of the furniture was simple and didn’t look extremely expensive. He walked over to his desk intrigued by the piece of furniture. Not only did it look older than the rest of the furniture but Levi didn’t recognize the craftsmanship.

There were only a handful of craftsmen who specialized in making desk furniture in the capital and Levi knew all of them. He knelt down in front of the desk and ran his fingers across the black surface. He traced his fingers around the deep red flower embellishments with admiration. He made a note to himself to ask Eren who made the desk. He thoughts were cut short when noticed a stack of three wooden boxes next to the low desk.

He glanced back at the entrance and when he was sure Eren would not return, he picked up the top of the box closest to him. His face contorted with disgust at what he found inside. Inside the box were stacks upon stack of letters. He scrunched his nose as strong perfumes permeated through the thin envelopes. He opened to the second and third box only to be met with the same sight. He guessed that were at least fifty letters in total.

He rummaged through the letters trying to see if he could recognize any of the handwritings. As he was scanning through the letters, he found several letters that had the same handwriting. Out of habit, he started organizing the letters by handwriting.

He found ten from Lady Rokujo.

He picked one at random and opened to read it.

> _On cold empty nights_
> 
> _I burn with longing_
> 
> _Awaiting for the night when_
> 
> _your name echoes from my lips_
> 
> _through candle-lit screens_

He rolled his eyes and groaned with disgust.

He opened another letter. 

> _Another single night of fitful sleep_
> 
> _Short as bamboo cut at the root_
> 
> _Am I to exhaust myself_
> 
> _like swaying forest of bamboo leaves_
> 
> _passing my days in longing?_

Before Levi had the chance to read another eye-rolling letter, he heard Eren walk through the entrance panting. He walked over to where Levi was sitting and extended a hand holding a damp towel.

As Levi brought the towel to his face and began wiping away his makeup, Eren sat down next to him and started storing away the letters he had received that day from various women of the court. He wanted to try having a conversation with Lady Levi but wasn’t sure where to start.

“I…uh…I usually don’t receive this many letters in one day.”

Eren found himself nervous. When he was finished putting away the letters, he played with his fingers as Levi continued wiping away his makeup.

“See; man.”

Eren looked over to Levi as he gestured to his face. He cocked his head to the side. He still couldn’t understand why Lady Levi told him she was a man. Maybe it was because she thought her face wasn’t feminine enough? To him, she still looked as beautiful. In fact, he preferred her without the makeup. 

“So…your face is not feminine enough?”

Levi groaned. He messaged his temples. He couldn’t believe someone was _this_ dense.

“That’s it.”

He threw the used towel at Eren, hitting him in the face and began taking off the layers of clothing. Eren was completely flabbergasted by Lady Levi sudden disrobing.

“LADY LEVI WE CAN’T! I MEAN, IT’S NOT THAT I DON’T WANT TO BUT, SO SOON?!?!”

Eren hands shot straight up to cover his eyes. He could feel the heat rising to his face. Eren had no doubt that his face was bright red.

“See; man.”

Eren peaked through his fingers. He took in a sharp breath as he saw Lady Levi’s naked torso. He tried not to stare too long but couldn’t find the strength to look away. Lady Levi crossed her arms in front of her flat chest. Eren could feel himself salivating when his eyes trailed down to stare at the two pink nipples that lay flat against Lady Levi’s snow white skin.

He still couldn’t understand why Lady Levi called herself a man…maybe it was because she was flat-chested. He looked at her arms and saw shallow outlines of muscle.

“So…you're flat-chest and have some muscle???”

Levi’s face fell into his palm. He mumbled to himself. He knew what he had to do and groaned. He took a deep breath and scowled at Eren, whose face was bright red. He stood up and walked over to grab one of Eren wrists.

Eren, on instinct, pulled his hand back only for Levi’s grip to tighten on his wrist. Levi shoved his open palm to his crotch and Eren’s mind went completely blank. He looked up at Levi who kept a straight face before looking down to where his hand was.

That wasn’t supposed to be there…

Eren shifted his palm, his fingers tentatively feeling around the slight bulge underneath.

He looked up at Levi again before looking down at his hand.

It had finally hit him.

Lady Levi wasn’t a lady.

She was a man.

An actual man.

“So…you’re a man…”

Eren had heard stories of young aristocrats who fell in love with a girl who was actually a cross-dressing man. Not to mention, he had also learned that Lady Fujiwara released a couple of novels featuring him in that same predicament but he never imagined he would _actually_ find himself in that situation.

Eren slowly removed his hand from Levi’s crotch and look up at the man who was staring down at him. Levi still looked beautiful to him. He fought down the urge to wrap his arms around Levi and bury his head in his abdomen. 

He rose to his feet and silently began redressing Levi. As he tucked in the folds of Levi's silk undergarment, Eren wondered why Levi was dressed as a woman and decided to ask.

“Why are you dressed like this?”

“It’s classified.”

Eren nodded to himself and walked around Levi to pick up the heavy layered garments. He waited for Levi to extend his arms before starting to place each layer.

“Is your name really Levi?”

“Yes. My name is Ackerman no Levi.”

Eren was no stranger to that name. He had heard that Ackerman no Levi was one of the Emperor's best friends and closest confidant next to Smith no Erwin. If Levi was cross dressing for classified reasons, he knew better than to try and pry him for answers.

He gently pulled out Levi’s long hair. Unable to resist, he brought his face down in inhale the scent again. It felt so silky against his skin and didn’t reek of intense perfumes. He buried his nose taking in the clean smell. He gathered the hair and placed it over Levi’s shoulder before continuing to dress him.

As he finished putting on the last layer, he walked around Levi to adjust the layers in front. He pushed back Levi’s long hair letting it fall behind him before moving his hands over the twelve layers, making sure they were placed accordingly. He took a shy glance at Levi and saw a light blush against his cheeks. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest and tried hard to suppress the urge to disrobe him and take him in his arms.

Instead, he slid his arms underneath the layers, wrapping them around Levi’s waist pulling him into a slow embrace. He buried his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, taking in his scent for a third time.

He found himself addict to the smell.

His arms tightened around Levi’s waist as the latter initially struggled to free himself but soon gave up the attempt. They stayed in silence for a long time before Eren built up the courage to speak.

“Will you give me permission to court you?”

Levi felt his face grow hot. He could feel his chest swelling with an unfamiliar churning. Despite his better judgement, Levi leaned forward and rested his head on Eren’s shoulder. Levi brought his arms, draping them around his shoulders to return the embrace.

Levi found himself at a loss again.

He tried weighing out the pros and cons in his head.

If he said no, he would be able to focus on his appointed mission. The sooner he finished the mission, the sooner he can return to his old lifestyle.

If he said yes, he could go deeper into the female court which could help him with identify who was trying to assassinate the Empress.

If he said no, he’d have to watch hundreds of women try and woo Eren into their beds.

 _Especially_ that Lady Rokujo.

If he said yes, it was possible that whoever was targeting the Empress could become distracted by Levi snagging the court’s most popular bachelor.

If he said no, he wouldn’t have to deal with learning about the appropriate ways of courting someone and everything else that followed.

If he said yes, he could finally have some experience and not feel like the black sheep.

If he said no, he could avoid the possibility that he would develop feelings for this man.

If he said yes, maybe he’d be able to understand what the Empress feels for the Emperor.

If he said yes, maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely.

Levi shifted his head so that it was facing towards Eren. He listened to Eren's soft steady breathing as he continued listing the pros and cons in his head. He nodded his head signalling to Eren his answer.

“Are you sure?”

Levi nodded again and felt Eren’s arms tighten around him closing any remaining gap between them.

They embraced in silence.

Enjoying each other’s company.

“I should go…the Empress will worry.”

Eren nodded and slowly released Levi from his arms. He straightened out the layers of Levi’s garments before brushing away the stray hair from his face. He lightly kissed Levi’s forehead.

“I’ll go ready your carriage.”

Levi nodded and watched as Eren left his quarters again. He looked down at the slim boxes containing letters and furrowed his brows. He felt a strong desire to watch them burn. Shaking his head to rid himself of jealous thoughts, Levi made his way to Eren’s bed. Making sure he didn’t step on the delicately placed curtains that fell from the dais, Levi peaked through the pale green silk curtains to look inside.

The bed was simple and kept neat, but what caught Levi’s eye was a single sakura tree branch held inside a slim vase fashioned out of a bamboo branch. As he leaned forward to look closer, he could see a single sakura flower just beginning to flower.

Levi’s back shot straight when he heard Eren enter. He quickly turned around with his hands behind his back. He probably looked like a child that was attempting to hide something. Eren leaned over to the side, looking into his bed, before looking back at Levi and smiling.

“That’s the branch you gave me from your first letter.”

Levi looked back at the branch in disbelief. He continued staring at the branch, particularly the lonely sakura blossom that was just beginning to bloom, as Eren led in out of the chamber. As he walked with Eren through the open hallways and verandas he was taken back by the many gardens in Eren’s estate.

Large trees bearing small pink plum flowers were in bloom along with bushes of winter peonies of white, pink, and red. They passed lush bushes of calendulas, their orange color bright against the deep green leaves.  He could see bushes of snapdragons in the distance. The bell-shaped flowers stood tall in a mosaic of whites, reds, pinks, yellows, and purples.

“You should come in the late spring.”

Levi turned his head towards Eren and cocked his head to the side.

Eren smiled down at him.

“The wisterias along with the roses, hydrangeas, and irises will be in bloom then. If you come in the morning, you might be lucky to see the morning glories bloom.”

“How many plants do you have?”

“Well, there are the camellia, violets, peach, sakura, plum, morning glory, chrysanthemum, wisteria, hydrangea, roses, and irises.”

“ _That_ many?”

Levi looked back into the garden trying to scout out all the flowers Eren had just listed. When he heard Eren chuckle he turned his head to face him.

“Most of the spring season flowers are on the other side of the villa. This portion of the garden is for winter season plants. I’ll show you the other side at another time.”

When they reached the main building, Eren helped Levi into the carriage. Eren quickly leaned over the railing of the stairs and plucked a single white peony. He handed the flower to Levi who held it gently in his palms. As he lowered the blind, Eren took one last look at Levi.

“May I visit you tomorrow?”

Levi glanced up from the flower and looked at Eren.

“Don’t push your luck.”

Eren smiled and leaned into the carriage to place a light kiss on Levi’s cheek before lowering the blinds completely. He watched as Levi’s carriage left the main gate before returning to his quarters with a wide smile on his face.

Inside the carriage, Levi stared down at the white peony. He traced the outer petals with his fingers in a trace. He could feel his face grow hot as he brought his fingers to lightly trace over the spot where Eren had kissed him. He brought the peony to nose and inhaled the soft sweet fragrance before looking out of his small window, gazing at the bright moon. 


	8. The Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some history notes at the end for those who are interested ( o 3o)/

_How can I tell her_

_How fierce my love for her is?_

_Will she understand_

_That the love I feel for her_

_Burns like Ibuki’s fire plant?_

          _Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem_ _51_ _:_ _Fujiwara no Sanekata_

* * *

Activity was usual in the women's court. Levi rest his chin on his palm as he looked out from the main quarter into the gardens. It wasn’t as grand as Eren’s but it was still beautiful nonetheless. The plum blossoms were in bloom and Levi could even see some of the sakura trees beginning wake.

The ladies-in-waiting were bantering about the usual while the Empress just listened and smiled. He stared off as he begun to think about Eren and his beautiful villa. He started imagining what it would look like in the spring. The edges of a rooftop decorated with hanging wisteria, morning glories of red, purple, blue, and pink crawling up the walls of the villa, bushes of hydrangea lining the sides of the veranda, rows of deep purple irises, and perhaps bushes of roses scattered around the garden.

Levi’s thoughts were halted when a servant approached him bearing a letter along with a branch sprouting plum blossoms. He smiled to himself as he opened the letter.

> _Though I try to hide it,_
> 
> _It shows all over my face._
> 
> _So obvious are my affections_
> 
> _That my friends ask,_
> 
> _“Who has you wrapped her finger?”_

He took the branch of plum blossoms and asked the servant to bring him a thin vase to put it in. He noticed another folded paper fall out of the envelope as he folded the letter. Curious, he picked the folded paper and opened it. He chuckled as he read the first line.

 

> _I missed the opportunity to send this after receiving your first letter._
> 
> _Loose_
> 
> _are the gateways to your villa_
> 
> _that they open wide_
> 
> _and await entry_
> 
> _before the sparrow even sings_

Levi laughed hard into his sleeve. He tried hard to suppress his laughing but as he looked over the poem again he held his stomach as he continued his laugh. Through his laughing, Levi noticed the Empress leaning over his shoulder trying to read the contents of the letter and handed it over to her. She quickly scanned the contents and started laughing into her sleeve as well.

The Empress passed the letter to the other ladies-in-waiting who huddle around the letter before they themselves burst into laughter. As their joint laughter subsided, one of the ladies handed back the letter to Levi.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Levi folded the letter and put it back into the envelope.

“I have never read a poem so scandalous.” A lady-in-waiting said as she leaned back and fanned herself.

“You should read the letters Lady Rokujo sends to Yeager no Eren. The vulgarity made me want to puke.” Levi replied without thinking.

The ladies-in-waiting along with the Empress stared at him in shocked silence. Levi cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“What?”

“You’ve been to Yeager no Eren’s villa?”

“Yes.”

"When?"

"...last night."

He flinched back as the ladies crowded around him squealing with surprise and excitement.

“What did you do?”

“Was he any good?”

“Oh, what did he look like?”

“Was body as toned as Lady Fujiwara described?”

“Lady Rokujo and her minions will be so jealous when they hear of this.”

“Oh Lady Levi tell us _everything_!”

Levi was so overwhelmed by the bombardment of questions and tried his best to calm down the excited women.

“Ladies, please. Let Lady Levi speak.” The Empress scolded her ladies lightly.

The ladies huddle closed and leaned forward as they anxiously waited for Levi’s response.

“We just talked.”

“…just talked?!?”

“Yes, we talked and he showed me his gardens.”

The ladies fell forward.

“That it?!? That’s all you did?!?”

“Well yes.” Levi shrugged his shoulder and looked to the Empress who was smiling gently at him.

The ladies-in-waiting groaned and returned to their original spots. As they continued with their conversation, the Empress scooted closer to Levi.

“I told him. He knows I'm a man."

The Empress raised her eyebrow in surprise before returning to her kind demeanor. She placed a gentle reassuring hand on top of Levi’s.

“And?”

“He asked for my permission to court him…and I said yes.”

“I promise not to tell Smith no Erwin or my husband. My lips are sealed.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, I’m not doing it for you.”

Levi turned to the Empress shocked by her reply. His expression softened when the Empress giggled and lightly nudged him in the shoulder.

“I’d like to steal the pleasure from my husband and tease you for once.”

The Empress rested her head on Levi’s shoulder and stare off into the garden.

“How was his garden?”

“It was beautiful. You would like it; there were flowers everywhere.”

Their peaceful conversation was cut short when a servant entered and reported to Levi was Erwin and the Emperor requested his presence. Levi excused himself before following the servant to the Emperor’s quarters.

As he was walking through the open corridors he saw Lady Rokujo and her maid passing by. She smiled slyly at him and changed course and walked towards him. Levi wasn’t aware that he was scowling at her.

“Oh, what a scary face.” Lady Rokujo sneered at him as she brought a sleeve to her face.

“You mustn’t scowl too hard Lady Levi. You’ll ruin your face with wrinkles and _no man_ wants that."

Levi brought a sleeve up to his face mimicking Lady Rokujo.

Two can play at this game.

“Well _no man_ wants a woman who tries too hard. Especially one with such poor writing.”

Lady Rokujo’s face darkened. She invaded Levi’s personal space and towered over him. She leaned down, her snakelike demeanor returning.

“He’s only interested because you play hard to get. In the end, a cold inexperienced woman like yourself can only keep him in your bed for one night.”

Levi cocked an eyebrow at her, clearly unaffected by her empty threats.

“I’ve already been to his villa, have you?”

Lady Rokujo’s eyes widen with shock. Levi cocked his chin up and smirked at the widow. He had read enough novels by Lady Fujiwara to know exactly how to play this game effectively.

“I only had to reply to his letter once and already he follows me like a lost pup. How many letters have you sent?”

Levi bowed lightly before swiveling passed her and continued making his way to the Emperor’s quarters. He stopped when he felt a sharp tug on his hair. He turned to face Lady Rokujo again who was holding a handful of his hair in her fist. She tugged at the hair jerking Levi back a couple of steps.

“It doesn’t matter how many letters I send, Yeager no Eren _will_ be mine.”

Lady Rokujo released Levi’s hair and gave a dark sneer before walking away.

Levi made his way to the Emperor’s quarters and waited outside as the servant announced his arrival. Hearing a barking noise he turned his head and saw two large wolf-dogs playing in the garden. He immediately recognized them and groaned. As he entered he saw Hange sitting down and took a seat next to her ignoring her enthusiastic greeting.

“Long time no see Levi! How’s the lady court life?!?! Any new juicy gossip worth reporting?!?”

“Found anything new?” Levi asked to Erwin as he ignored Hange.

“Don’t ignore me Levi~~~” Hange shook Levi back and forth in a sad attempt to get his attention.

“We were able to identify one of the assassins but the Empress is still in danger.”

Erwin leaned forward and pushed a tray towards Levi. On top of the tray was a small piece paper holding a small mountain of white substance.

“We found this on the assassin we captured. We believe it’s poison but not sure what kind. I’m going to entrust Hange with identifying it.”

Levi nodded at the new information.

“Have you tried squeezing out the information about the other assassin?”

“We tried but nothing has worked. We know there is at least one in women’s court but there may be more than we guessed. I’m promoting Arlert no Armin to the higher ranks in hopes that we can use his intelligence to help speed up this investigation.”

Levi nodded in agreement and looked to the Emperor. There were faint dark circles under his eyes causing Levi to worry about his friend’s health who was clearly exhausted from distress and worry.

“You look tired Yukihira. Go take a nap.”

The Emperor sighed as he massaged his temple. He was clearly exhausted from worry.

“Levi is right. Go rest. As long as Levi is in the women's court, nothing will happen to the Empress.”

Levi got up and walked to sit near the Emperor to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I will send the Empress to your quarters. You both need to rest. Erwin, Hange, and I have everything under control.”

The Emperor looked at Levi and nodded slowly. He excused himself and made his way to his chamber. Levi followed the Emperor up until one of the sliding partitions. Levi asked his maid to send the Empress to the Emperor’s quarters to rest before returning to his seat.

“So, how is life in the women’s court?”

“It’s normal. They talk about the same things that the men do.” Levi shrugged his shoulder as he sat back down.

“I hear you’re involved with a _certain_ courtier. One who has captured the interest of Lady Rokujo.”

Erwin cocked his eyebrow as he rested his chin on his palm. Hange burst into a hearty laugh and slapped Levi hard in the back jerking him forward.

“Oh I do not envy you.”

“Of course you don’t. You’re too busy trying to train those wild animals.” Levi replied pointing with his thumb towards Sonny and Bean who were still running around the garden barking at anything that moved.

“I KNOW! AREN’T THEY JUST ADORABLE! SOOONNNNYYYYY~ BBBEEEEEAAAANNNN~”

Hange waved maniacally at her pets from the quarter and squealed as they turned to bark back at their master.

“Moblit says I shouldn’t try to capture any more but LOOK HOW ADORABLE THEY ARE~”

Hange scurried over to the veranda and leaned over the ledge to pet her Sonny and Bean. She nuzzled her face between their heads and squealed as they licked her face.

“I swear those animals are going to bite you in the butt for being so careless.”

“They already have. Wanna see?” Hange replied looking over her shoulder.

Erwin chuckled into his hand as Levi rolled his eyes. Levi smiled to himself at the familiar atmosphere. To be completely honest, Levi had missed talking with Erwin and Hange like this. His reminiscing was cut short when Erwin spoke.

“Do you still think Lady Rokujo is involved?”

Levi nodded.

“Her interest in Yeager no Eren could be an act to make her look less suspicious; but it’s no secret, at least in the women’s court, that she’s still jealous of the Empress.”

“This Yeager no Eren, should I be concerned?”

Levi scoffed.

“No, the only threat he is, is to the Emperor’s and your popularity among the women.”

“He's  _that_ popular?” Erwin laughed.

“More popular than Bodt no Marco at least.”

“Wow...that popular.”

“Yes.”

“And he’s courting you?”

“Yes.”

Levi clapped his hands over his mouth realizing what he had just revealed and scowled at Erwin.

"Where did you hear that?

Erwin chuckled and put his hands up in defeat.

“I just guessed. Don't worry, I won’t tease. I promise.”

Levi could feel his face go bright red.

“If Lady Rokujo is really after the Empress, you can use this to distract her.”

“I swear Erwin, if you mention this to Hange or Yukihira-”

“You’ll what?”

“I’ll spread word among the women that the reason you don’t lay with them is because you dick so small.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“What? You want me to tell the truth instead? That your pleasures lie elsewhere. Perhaps with a man who goes by the name Mike?”

Erwin looked at him in disbelief.

“I’m joking, Erwin. You know I’d never do that.”

Erwin shook his head slowly and chuckled.

“I swear, I don’t know if I want you in the women’s court any longer. The tricks you’re learning are frightening.”

“The deeper I go into the women’s court, the faster it will be for me to find out who’s after the Empress.”

Levi excused himself and headed back to the Empress’s quarters. He said his goodbyes to Hange who at that point was covered in animal fur. He spent the rest of the day reading before he left for his villa which was connected to the Imperial Court.

Setting the thin vase holding the branch of plum blossoms on his writing desk, he quickly composed a short poem for Eren. He plucked a single plum blossom from the branch and inserted it into the envelope before having it delivered.

He took a “quick” bath (he didn't try keeping track of how long it took for him to wash his hair) before retiring for the night. He made a mental note to himself to ask Eren about Armin. He had heard they were good friends and wondered about Eren’s opinions about him before arranging an audience. He needed to find out who was after the Empress before the Emperor’s health deteriorated any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I modeled Levi's response to Eren's letter (in ch.2) and later Eren's response after the poems exchanged between Sei Shonagon and Fujiwara no Yukinari.
> 
> * Sei Shonagon is considered one of the greatest women writers during the Heian Period along with Murasaki Shikibu (who wrote The Tale of Genji) and Ono no Komachi (who is the only female poet among the Rokkasen [the six poetry immortals/ six poetic geniuses]).
> 
> **Sei Shonagon is best known for the famous The Pillow Book (Makura no Shoshi) which details about the court life she experienced when serving the Empress Teishi (where she received the title of Sei Shonagon)
> 
> *** Her poem that is included in the Hyakunin Isshu refers to a poem she mentions in The Pillow Book that references to a Chinese tale about a lord who escaped through the Hingu barrier by imitating the sound of rooster.
> 
> The poem is usually interpreted as that her lover, Fujiwara no Yukinari, had to leave early and imitated the sound of a rooster. She received a letter from him saying he wanted to stay longer but had leave when he heard the rooster crow; to which Sei Shonagon replied:
> 
> Can the cock's crow that we heard be so late at night be that which save the Lord of Meng-ch'ang? (The Pillow Book).
> 
> Fujiwara no Yukinara answered:
> 
> It is said that the cock's crow opened the barrier of Han Ku and allowed Lord of Meng-ch'ang to escape in the nick of time...but we are concerned with a far less distant barrier- the Barrier of Osaka (The Pillow Book)
> 
> Sei Shonagon's next answer was the poem that was later included in the Hyakunin Isshu:
> 
> Said night was young when the false rooster crowed, but the gates of Osaka remained shut.
> 
> Fujiwara no Yukinari replied:
> 
> The gates of Osaka are so loose that they open before the rooster crows awaiting its entry
> 
> Their dialogue is interpreted in many ways but, again, it's most often interpreted that Sei Shonagon and Fujiwara no Yukinari were involved at some point in their lives. (This can be seen in the anime Choyaku Hyakunin Isshu: Uta Koi)


	9. The Parting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Armin and Annie fluff and Mikasa finally enters ( = v =)/

_Though we are parted,_

_If I am to hear_

_That you pine for me_

_As the Mount Inaba’s peak pines,_

_I shall return to you_

          _Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 16: Ariwara no Yukihira_

* * *

Eren was beaming today. Armin was coming to the Imperial Court, he was going to visit Mikasa, and the Empress requested an audience with him, which meant he would see Levi. The day couldn’t get any better. He walked through the hallways with a joyful gate. His steps came to halt when he entered the main quarter to find it completely empty. As he entered see saw that the blinds were rolled down which made him all the more cautious.

“They’re not here Shining One.”

He turned to see a woman sitting on the other side of the blinds. He sat down in front and squinted his eyes to see if he recognized the woman but was drawing blanks. The woman chuckled into the back of her hand before speaking again.

“You don’t know who I am, do you?”

“I apologize.”

“Well surely you have read my letters?”

“I apologize again my lady. I receive a lot of letters. Many from women I have never met in person.”

The woman chuckled again. As she scooting closer to the screen, Eren was able to get a better look at her face. He had to admit, she was a beautiful woman. He could tell that she was older than him, at least ten years his senior.

“I am Lady Rokujo.”

Finally able to put a face to the name, Eren smiled courteously and bowed his head respectfully.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Rokujo. Out of all the women, I have received the most letters from you.”

Eren bowed low. As he raised his head he noticed Lady Rokujo scooted even closer to the blinds. She leaned forward and placed an open palm to touch the screen.

“Please come visit me in the future. I wish to get to know you more.”

Eren felt a shiver run down his spine as she purred. Shaking away the uncomfortable feeling, he quickly recomposed himself.

“I must regretfully decline. I am currently courting a lady of the court.”

Eren bowed low again in apology.

“I’m sure if you explain to her that I called for you, she would understand. After all, the Emperor’s late uncle was my husband.”

“It is a a great honor to have an audience with you, Lady Rokujo.”

Hearing the blinds roll up, Eren kept his head low. His eyes watched as a single delicate hand pushed a folded letter towards him before returning to the other side of the partition. Her skin wasn't as fair as Levi's but he could tell she took great care of her appearance. Keeping his head down, he picked up the letter and stored it into his robes and bowed again. Eren didn’t raise his head until he heard Lady Rokujo’s robes shuffle as she stood up.

“Come to my villa on the next full moon. I'll be waiting for you.”

Eren bowed one last time as Lady Rokujo turned to leave. He watched as the bottom of her robes slowly dragged across the floor. He waited until he was absolutely sure she had left before sitting back up.

Scanning around the quarter he decided to go visit Armin since there was clearly nothing to do.

As he sat in his carriage, his thoughts wandered back to Lady Rokujo. He really didn’t want to visit her but he had no choice. She was his senior in both age and rank and everyone in the court respected her. Had her husband not passed before the late Emperor, she would’ve been the Empress. He felt around inside his robes searching for the letter. When he finally found it, he pulled it out and opened it.

> _All alone in hours of the night_
> 
> _Until daylight peaks through_
> 
> _the cracks of closed blinds_
> 
> _Do you even know_
> 
> _the emptiness of that night?_

Eren sighed as he refolded the letter and put it back into his sleeve. He massaged his temple and groaned. Out of all the women in the court, he had to catch _her_ interest. He hoped that this new development doesn’t upset Levi. He would hate it if Levi retracted his permission to let Eren court him.

He pushed away the negative thoughts as his carriage pulled into Armin’s estate. Eren thanked his servant as he stepped down from the carriage and walked up the stairs on to the veranda of the main building. Having been to Armin’s place multiple times, he expertly weaved through the long hallways and open corridors to Armin’s personal quarters.

His steps came to a slow stop when he spotted Annie sitting next to Armin, her head leaning against his shoulder as Armin read to her. Not wanting to disturb them, Eren quietly walked back to his carriage and asked the maids passing by to not tell their master that he had visited. As Eren quietly got into his carriage, he asked his servant to take him to Mikasa’s place.

* * *

“Do you really have to go?”

Armin stopped reading and looked down at Annie. He wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side. As Armin closed the books, he rested his head on top of Annie’s and sighed.

“Yes. Smith no Erwin personally requested that I be promoted.”

Annie turned to hug Armin, burying her face in his robes. Armin wrapped his arms around his wife. He uncrossed his legs gently pulling Annie closer to him.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I’ll be fine, Annie. Eren will be there.”

Armin looked down at Annie and brushed away her bangs revealing her blue eyes. He kissed her temple lightly before resting his forehead against hers.

“I’ll finish my work as fast as I can and come straight home.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

Armin smiled warmly at her before scattering butterfly kisses all around her face causing her to giggle. He placed a loving kiss on her lips before speaking.

“Annie, you are my formal wife; my only wife. No one will ever take that title from you, I promise.”

Seeing a light blush appear on his wife’s face Armin chuckled lightly.

“I should be more worried about you. Spending so much time with Bertholdt and Reiner, any normal husband would get suspicious.”

Annie pouted and lightly head-butted her husband. She yelped as she felt herself falling forward as Armin leaned back to rest his back against the tatami mats. She moved her arms so that they were resting on Armin’s chest.

She slowly reached up to play with Armin’s bangs as he lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Annie felt so happy and at peace when she was with Armin. If she had it her way, she would have gone to the Imperial Court with him. She didn’t like the thought of spending her days alone; Bertholdt and Reiner would only enjoy her company for so long before teasing her to return to her husband.

“Come back home soon.” She whispered as she brought Armin’s palm to her lips and placed a small kiss in the center.

Armin flipped them over so that he was hovering over Annie. He nodded as he leaned down to capture her lips into a passionate kiss.

“I’ll be back before sundown.”

Armin helped Annie to her feet and embraced her one last time before heading off to the Imperial Court. He was excited about his new appointment and being able to work with Eren again but, what excited him the most was being able to have access to the Imperial Library. He couldn’t wait to look through he vast collection and rent out copies that he thought Annie would enjoy.

 

* * *

 

“How is it in the higher ranks?”

“It’s good. I have a lot more free time.”

“And yet, you don’t visit.”

“You know why I can’t visit you as often as I like Mikasa. I don’t want to be the reason why you never marry.”

“What if I don’t want to marry.”

“What do you mean?”

Mikasa looked down and fumbled with the hems of her sleeve. There were times when she wished she was born a man. She hated being separated from Eren and Armin. All the things that she was expected to want, she didn’t desire. She didn’t want to get married or have children.

“I’m thinking of going to Ise and become a priestess.”

Eren walked up and sat in front of Mikasa. He brought her hands into his.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Mikasa nodded.

“I never had the desire to get married and have children.”

“If that’s what you want I can’t stop you.”

Eren removed his _tate eboshi_ (which technically you’ve never supposed to do in public) and pulled out the thin red fabric. Not caring that his hair was undone, he brought one of Mikasa’s hands into his lap and tied the string around her wrist.

“Whenever you get lonely or homesick, just know that Armin and I are rooting for you.”

He looked up at Mikasa who was almost about to cry and smiled. Wiping away her tears before they fell from her eyes, Mikasa fumbled around looking from something for Eren to tie his hair with. She pulled out a thin pale purple fabric hanging as decoration from the standing curtain and handed it to Eren.

Eren thanked Mikasa before pulling his hair back and haphazardly tying it up before pulling his _tate eboshi_ back on. He smiled at Mikasa one more time before getting up.

“I need to get back to the Imperial Court. The Empress requested an audience with me.”

He helped Mikasa get up and walked with her to the main house where his carriage was waiting for him. While they were walking, Eren searched for Mikasa’s hand and held it. He didn’t know how long it would be before he could see her again. It was bittersweet, but Eren knew he couldn’t change Mikasa’s mind. That was the one thing they had in common. They were both stubborn when it came to other people telling them what they could and couldn’t do.

“Please send me a letter the moment you get back. I want to hear all about your time at Ise.”

Mikasa nodded and tightened her grip on Eren’s hand.

“This will be good for you. You’ll go out and see the world, meet new people, learn new things.”

Eren let go of Mikasa’s hand as he crawled into the carriage.

“You’ll be fine Mikasa. You’re strong.”

He smiled to Mikasa and waved as the blind rolled down.

As his carriage left the main gate, Mikasa held up her wrist and stared at the red string delicately wrapped around it. She lightly traced her fingers over the soft fabric before turning from the main building to return to her personal quarters.

Eren leaned his head back against the wall of the carriage. He felt his world suddenly become emptier. Armin was happily married and if Annie wasn’t carry his child now, she will in the near future. Mikasa was leaving for Ise to become a priestess and he didn’t know when she would return, if she would ever return.

He tried thinking of happier thoughts but realizing that his friends were moving on with their lives while he stayed stagnate made him all the more depressed. Sure he was promoted to the higher ranks, which was some improvement, but nothing was happening in his personal life.

He had Levi, but that relationship (if you can call it a relationship) wasn’t permanent like Armin’s and Annie’s. He continued lightly banging his head against the wall of the carriage trying to think of what he was doing with his life. His thoughts spun into a downward spiral as he began thinking about what would happen if Levi terminated their courting.

What would he do then?

He couldn’t see himself with anybody other than Levi.

He cried silently to himself as his carriage slowly trailed back to the Imperial Court. Wiping away his tears, he hoped the audience with the Empress would cheer him up. Eren didn’t think he could handle any more unwelcoming news or thoughts. Eren drifted off into sleep as he imagined Levi in his villa. He dreamt that he was resting his head on Levi’s lap while they looked out into his garden listening to the cuckoos singing through the summer air. 


	10. The Dream

_For your precious sake,_

_Once my eager life itself_

_Was not dear to me._

_But now together, it is my heart’s desire_

_It may long, long years endure_

_Ogura Hyakuni Isshu, Poem 50: Fujiwara no Yoshitaka_

* * *

Pitch dark.

No matter which direction Levi looked, all he saw was darkness.

He flinched when a faint whimper echoed through the blackness.

_...so much..._

_...I love him so much..._

_and yet...you’re with **him**..._

Levi looked around frantically searching for the source of the voice. He spotted a figure in the distance and started running towards it.

The voice followed him.

It seemed to echo from all different directions. 

 **_you_ ** _...a woman of **inferior** birth..._

_...how could **he** want such a **dirty** thing..._

As Levi got closer, he recognized the figure was Eren. He called out to him but Eren didn’t turn around. His back stood silent in front of Levi. His eyes widened as two delicate arms snaked up Eren’s back. The white skin stark against the deep green color of Eren's robes. As Levi's eyes traveled up, a familiar pair of eyes sneered at him from the crook of Eren’s neck.

_If only...if only..._

_...you just **disappeared**...._

Levi groaned, his brows furrowing as he tossed and turned in his sleep. He clutched his pillow as the ominous female voice continued cursing at him in his dreams.

Cold slender fingers wrapped around his neck and gripped hard.

_....are you in **pain**?_

Levi gasped for air, clawing at the fingers that continued chocking his neck tighter.

_I feel more pain_

The smell of lavender and sandalwood wafting into his nose as strains of long hair fell on to his face.

_....more..._

_...._ **more** _...._

The grip on his neck continued to tighten. Levi felt himself go light-headed from the lack of air.

_I want **you**...._

_....to feel **more pain**...._

Levi sprang up from his bed, panting. Small beads of sweat trickled down his face. Levi pushed back the large mass of hair that fell on his face as he wiped away the sweat. He hands trembled as they reached up to touch his neck. Clutching his robes, Levi brought them closer to warm himself as shivers ran through his entire body. 

Levi couldn't remember the last time he had a nightmare.

It was still dark but the thought of going back to sleep frightened Levi.

He can still hear the woman’s voice ringing in his ears and the faint fragrance of lavender and sandalwood lingered in his nose.

Levi had never felt so alone in his personal chambers.

Lighting a candle, Levi stopped at his desk to pick up the letters he received from Eren before shuffling back under his robes. He clutched the letters close to his chest as he tried falling back into sleep. He curled his legs underneath the covers to warm himself. For some reason his bed felt so empty and cold.

For the first time, Levi wished there was someone else with him.

He wished....

He wished Eren was here with him.

* * *

“It’s beautiful Eren.”

Eren watched at Levi walked to the edge of the veranda to look out into the summer garden. He looked beautiful surrounded by the hanging wisteria of purples and blues. Eren watched as Levi knelt down to smell the gentle fragrances of the blue hydrangeas.

The warm humid air felt good against his skin as he listened to the cuckoos singing their summer song. Eren walked up to stand next to Levi, talking his delicate hand into his.

Eren brushed away Levi’s hair to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. He watched as a faint blush flushed through Levi’s cheeks. He pulled Levi into an embrace, taking in Levi's pleasant scent. The combination of fresh soap, iris, lotus, and cedarwood relaxed Eren as he kissed the top of Levi's head. A faint sound stopped Eren as he leaned down to place a kiss on Levi’s lips.

Weeping?

Or was it giggling?

Eren could tell.

He turned to look inside his quarters. His eyes widen as an ominous shadow seeped through the far corner. He watched as it crawled out from the corner and spread its darkness through the quarter. He glanced behind his shoulder and watched as the flowers in the garden began to wilt and blacken.

As the sound grew louder, Eren pulled Levi closer into his arms. The smell of lavender and sandalwood permeated from the shadows.

_...I love you so much..._

_and yet...you’re with **that woman**..._

Fear swept through Eren.

"Levi!"

Eren looked down to check if Levi was alright. He shrank back in horror to find another woman in his arms.

_...how **shameful**..._

_...how... **pitiful**..._

Eren tried to move but found himself petrified. The woman snaked her arms around Eren’s back pulling him closer. Her dark red robes patterned with golden spider webs.

The woman leaned up, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck as if she was his lover.

_If only...if only..._

_...that woman.... **disappeared**...._

Her grip on Eren's robe tightened before she slithered one of her arms back around to caress the side of Eren's face.

_...Nothing...._

_.... **nothing** will stop me...._

_...from making you **mine**..._

Eren shivered as the woman placed a kiss on his neck before evaporating. Eren waited but the darkness didn’t fade away.

_Oh, what a wretched woman I have become._

Feeling his strength return to him, Eren ran over to his bedside and unsheathed his sword, wiping it around to point at the darkness.

“Where’s Levi?”

The darkness giggled wickedly. Eren could feel cold droplets of sweat running down the back of his neck. He swallowed hard as his eyes frantically searched through the darkness for any hint of Levi. He flinched when the soft whispers of silken garments tickled his face before feeling cold hands caress his face from behind. He wiped around pointing his sword as the woman. Her hair draped over her eyes, shielding her identity from him. The mystery woman brought a sleeve up to her red lips and giggled.

_Why would you want her, when you have me?_

Eren furrowed his eyebrows and pointed the sword closer with new conviction.

“Answer the question demon; where is Levi?”

Eren’s sword followed the woman as she slowly circled around him.

Her demeanor changed.

In the blink of an eye, the woman was hovering right in front of Eren; her nose almost touching his.

_Is she that **important** to you?_

Eren glared and aligned the edge of his sword to the woman’s neck.

“Where is Levi?”

The woman backed away slowly, her hair waving around her like angry ocean waves. Eren watched as the woman slowly faded back into the darkness, returning Eren back to his quarters.

He found Levi lying on the floor and rushed to his side. As he picked Levi up, his eyes filled with worry at the coldness of Levi’s body. His body went limp in Eren's arm, the faint pink marks of hand-prints patterned on his neck.

Coldness ran through Eren’s body as slender arms wrapped around his neck and a face whispered into his ear. The familiar fragrance of lavender and sandalwood overpowering the delicate smell of iris, lotus, cedarwood, and fresh soap.

_If I can’t have you, **no one will**._

Eren gasped as his eyes shot open. He clutched his robes as he sat up. Massaging his face, Eren sighed into his palms as he replayed the nightmare in his head. He wiped away the sweat that pooled in the back of his neck before getting back under the covers.

He turned to his side so that he was facing the thin vase holding the sakura branch. He reached his hand out from the covers and lightly traced a finger over the petals of one of the blossoms. He tried pushing the women’s words to the back of his mind, but no matter how hard he tried they rang like a never ending siren.

Eren tried thinking of other things, like the audience he had with the Empress earlier that day. He chuckled to himself as he remembered how the ladies-in-waiting cooed over him before bombarding him with questions. They asked him about his upbringing, Armin, and of course his preferences about his ideal partner.

Eren couldn't stop from staring at Levi. How could he not? Levi looked so beautiful in his spring attire. Eren sighed as he admired the pale pink outer layer that complimented Levi’s fair skin.

“Yeager no Eren, if you stare at Lady Levi any longer you’ll burn two holes in her robes.”

Eren felt his face grow hot with embarrassment as the Empress teased him lightly. His face grew even hotter as he heard the other ladies-in-waiting giggle at him in unison.

“Come, compose a poem for us Shining One.” One of the ladies-in-waiting requested.

Eren looked out into the garden looking for inspiration. The sakura trees were beginning to blossom. He guessed it would another week before they were in full bloom. Finding his inspiration, he turned his attention back to the Empress and her ladies to recite his poem.

> _Even the impassionate gods_
> 
> _who held sway in ancient days_
> 
> _Have never seen nor heard_
> 
> _the hidden secrets and whispered vows,_
> 
> _that lie underneath the blossoming sakura trees_

Eren smiled to himself as he remembered how Levi’s face went bright red along with the other ladies-in-waiting.

“As expected of the Shining One. A beautiful poem.” One of the ladies in way complimented as she vigorously fanned herself with her elaborately decorated fan.

“Oh please compose another poem for us.” Begged another lady-in-waiting.

> _Celestial light_
> 
> _Who watches lovers throughout the night_
> 
> _Does he envy their freedom?_
> 
> _He, who can never behold or embrace his beloved wife._
> 
> _She who brings morning light_

His smile faded when images of Levi’s cold limp body in his arms returned. He remembered the sensation in his hands and arms as if it actually happened. Levi’s pale skin, his lips parted open gasping for air. Eren shuddered at the remembrance of Levi’s cold skin.

The sight reminded him of his mother. His mother who fell ill so suddenly and of unknown cause. He remembered the sight of his father, broken and tear-stained when his wife drew her last breath. His father died that day.

Eren turned on to his back as he remembered his father. After his mother died, his father immersed himself into his work. He never took on another wife or lover and would often leave for long periods of time to travel, leaving Eren and Mikasa in the care of Armin’s grandfather.

He clutched his chest at the thought of losing Levi like that, the pain inflamed throughout his entire chest making it hard for him to breath. Eren felt tears falling down the sides of his face following the hills and slopes of his ears.

He draped an arm over his mouth trying to bite back the sobs. His chest hiccuped as tears began rolling down. The image of his mother during her last days and the image of Levi’s dying body in his arms were too much. He tried convincing himself that he was over thinking his dream but the fear of losing Levi continued to grow and grow in his mind and heart.

He sighed as the soft warm light of daybreak peaked through the blinds. As servants began rolling them up, Eren kindly asked them to leave them down. He told them that he would not be needing breakfast and asked for one of them to send word the capital that he would not be arriving for work.

Eren fell back under the covers, his eyelids heavy with tiredness. He feared about dreaming the same dream and tried keeping himself awake for as long as he could.  Finally giving in, Eren fell into a deep sleep. His arm draped over his eyes, blocking out the morning rays.

Drifting off into dreamland, Eren sighed with content at the sight of Levi. He looked beautiful under the gentle autumn sunlight. Surrounded by maple trees of bright reds and oranges, Eren watched as Levi picked out a couple leaves, fashioning them into a simple ornament before placing them in the hair of a small girl. The girl giggled as Levi knelt down to pick up the child in his arms. Eren smiled warmly as the child wrapped her child-like arms around Levi’s neck and nuzzled his face with hers as she hugged him. Eren was lost as how happy Levi looked with the child in his arms.

The child spotted Eren and smiled brightly at him as she frantically waved. Eren was taken back by her large blue-green eyes; his eyes. This was his child. His daughter. He stared in disbelief as Levi step down the child and watched as the little girl ran towards him. She jumped up the stairs and scurried down the veranda before jumping at his feet.

He looked back at Levi who was smiling at him before looking down at the child who hugged his legs. The child smiled wide as she looked up to Eren.

"Look was mother made me, father." The child smiled as she pointed to her maple leaf hair ornament.

Eren’s grip on his garments loosened as content rushed through his body like a current. The dream of Eren playing with his daughter with Levi at his side warmed his body, fighting away the fear and anxiety that had engulfed him during the night.

Sun crept into his bedchamber creating thin stairways to heaven through the blinds. A thick beam seeped through hitting the lonely sakura branch as it leaned against its bamboo vase at Eren’s bedside. As warm light hit the branch, blossoms began peeling through brown cocoons revealing soft pink petals awakening from their winter sleep.


	11. The First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating last week. work was busier than I thought m(￣ｰ￣)m

_In the peaceful light_

_Of the ever shining sun_

_In the days of spring_

_Why do the sakura’s new blown blooms_

_Scatter like restless thoughts?_

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 33: Ki no Tomonori_

* * *

Levi was restless throughout the entire day. Eren had not come to the Imperial Court and it seemed that he was not only one that noticed the absence of the beloved Shining One. There were several rumours being passed around the inner chambers of the female court, some being more outrageous than others. The most ridiculous one Levi has heard was that Eren was off having an illicit affair with the high priestess of the Grand Ise Shrine (which wasn’t unusual among men but certainly something Eren wouldn’t do…or so Levi thinks). He subscribed to the most rational, and plausible, rumour that Eren was coming down with a cold.

Levi’s daily life in the inner chambers of the female court was beginning to be more hectic than he had originally imagined it to be. Word had gone out that he was the “lady” that had captured Eren’s interest and it became almost a regular daily occurrence for Levi to have some backlash for the other ladies. It was usually little things, like snide remarks or purposely stepping on the train of his robes or "accidentally" hitting him in the face with a fan. Of course, those things didn't happen when he was around the Empress.

"Lady Levi," a servant maid interrupted his thoughts. "Another letter from Yeager no Eren has arrived."

The other ladies-in-waiting stopped their activities anxiously waiting to hear what lovely poem the court's beloved Shining One had created this time.

"Again?" Levi tried feigning his excitement with indifference. "He hasn't given up since the moon viewing. You should stop carrying those messages."

"But it's a letter from Yeager no Eren," the servant blushed. "I could never refused."

"Oh Levi, read it!" the ladies-in-waiting fanned in unison. "What kind of lovely poem did he write for you today? Oh, please read it!"

> _Were I the wind_
> 
> _Unfettered and free_
> 
> _I would breeze past the screens_
> 
> _And behold_
> 
> _What beauty lies within_

_"f I were to become the wind, these walls could never stop me from coming to see you_

The servant along with the ladies-in-waiting sighed in unison as they imagined Yeager no Eren in all his beauty. Levi rolled his eyes as he busied himself with a witty reply. Even if the poem left a fluttery feeling in his chest, there was no way Levi would let it be known.

"Before you go off to your daydreaming and ignore your mistress," Levi spoke as he folded his poem.

"Oh Levi, but Yeager no Eren's charm is so transcendent." The maid interrupted as she held her hands to her chest like a love-struck maiden. "I's like a dream come true to be carrying messages of love between him and you."

"Love? Ha!" Levi chuckled in his sleeve. It was just simple courting and to claim it as anything more would be foolish.

"I've never been so grateful to serve."

"Just take this back to him," Levi replied as he handed the servant his reply.

> _Were you the wind_
> 
> _Unfettered and free_
> 
> _To breeze through the skies_
> 
> _Only to be shunned_
> 
> _By the screens_

_It doesn't matter if you become the wind. No one is going to let you sneak in. Too bad for you._

 "Oh...what a nasty poem, Levi," one of the ladies-in-waiting commented.

"Maybe you should be a little nicer."

"Do you mean to insult me?" Levi cocked a brow as he played up his facade. Sure he gave Eren permission to court him, but he never said it would be easy. "I'm sure he's very handsome given all the attention he's given, but at the end of the day he's no more than a womanizer with a pretty face. Even though I gave him permission to court me, he still has to prove that he's worthy enough to spend a single night with me."

Levi wasn’t used to being the center of attention but it seemed, for the time being, that all attempts on the Empress’s life were halted. Erwin was ecstatic to hear this new development until he heard the estimated number of admirers Eren had. Lady Rokujo was still Levi’s top suspect but he had no evidence to back up his intuition.

Speaking of that daft woman.

Lady Rokujo had returned to the court life. It seemed that one year was enough of a mourning period for her late husband and Levi dreaded having to see that woman on a nearly daily basis. Levi groaned at the very thought of having to interact with her.

Levi didn’t know if he could take any more passive aggressiveness.

“Speak of the devil,” Levi thought to himself as he watched the delusional woman enter the Empress’s inner chamber; several of her minions weren’t far behind. Levi leaned his head on the palm of his hand that rested on an arm rest as he watched the woman sit with poise and authority.

“Lady Rokujo, how kind of you to visit.”

Levi stared off into the garden, looking at the blooming sakura trees. He grew tired of the gossip and novel discussions and was more interested in a watching petals dance against the soft wind as they fell. He failed to detect the faint fragrance of lavender and sandalwood.

He was so lost in thought; he didn’t notice that his name was being called. It took a good nudge from the Empress to distract him from his thoughts.

“Lady Levi.”

“Yes?”

The Empress gestured with her head over to Lady Rokujo. He lazily turned his head to her direction with a neutral expression.

“I just asked, how are things between you and the Shining One?”

“Fine.”

“It’s a shame he’s absent from the court today. I do miss his presence.”

“You’re not the only one. I heard at least five other women contemplating on whether or not they should send gifts as a get well gesture.”

Lady Rokujo remained completely unfazed by Levi’s rudeness; though Levi tried to hide a laugh as her minions behind her were mentally scolding him for such insulting behavior. Lady Rokujo just laughed into her fan.

“That behavior won’t get you many suitors Lady Levi.” Lady Rokujo warned in a falsely coy manner.

“The Shining One doesn’t seem to mind,” Levi shrugged.

“And do you think _that_ courtship will last forever?”

Levi straightened his posture and looked at the woman dead in the eyes.

“What are you really trying to ask?”

Levi wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly where this conversation was going. That was the one thing he didn’t like in general about the woman of the court. They always took the long way in getting the answers to their questions instead of just asking straight forwardly. Plus he had little, almost, no patience for passive aggressive behavior.

“Do you see yourself becoming his formal wife?”

“My courtship with Eren hasn’t even reached its first moon cycle. Marriage is last thing on my mind.”

Lady Rokujo smiled and cocked her head to the side slightly.

“And yet you refer to him so familiarly.”

Shit.

Levi messed up.

“It is a terrible thing, a woman’s imagination,” Lady Rokujo paused to brush away a section of hair that had fallen forward.

“So quickly it jumps from admiration to infatuation, then to love, and finally marriage.”

Lady Rokujo gave a feigned smile.

“Especially for one so… _inexperienced_.”

Levi forced himself to keep a neutral expression. He didn't want to give this spider the satisfaction that her words affected him. Levi was used to having men size him up but this was completely new territory for him. He smiled emptily at the woman who was challenging him. He was completely oblivious to the Empress and the other ladies-in-waiting who were quietly watching the two banter between each other.

“I’m sure the Shining One will teach me _everything_ there is to know. After all, there must be some truth in all those stories Lady Fujiwara writes.”

Levi felt a small sense of achievement when he took a quick glance down and saw Lady Rokujo’s knuckle go white, gripping her fan to the point of breaking. She stared coldly at him. Despite the blows each dealt to each-other, they managed to contain their boiling anger and keep their composure.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you are smitten with the man, Lady Levi.”

“We’ve just been exchanging letters. I can hardly say I’m smitten. I’ve only just started to get to know the man.”

“And yet, you’re so confident of his faithfulness to you.”

“I’m not his wife. He can do as he pleases.”

Lady Rokujo wouldn’t give Lady Levi, this woman – no, this _child_ \- the satisfaction that she was winning this quarrel. Lady Rokujo put away her fan and played idly with the hems of the her sleeves before returning an empty smile to Lady Levi.

“Then, I suppose you won’t mind if I pay the Shining One a visit?”

“Not at all. Go right ahead.”

Levi remained neutral as Lady Rokujo bowed her head lightly to the Empress before getting up and turning to leave. He lifted a fan to his face and smirked at the woman as she made her leave.

“Try to please him, if you can.”

Lady Rokujo turned to look over her shoulder and smirked sly.

“I _know_ I can please him. Can you?”

There were not enough words in Levi’s mental dictionary to describe how livid he felt. If Lady Rokujo knew who Levi _really_ was, she wouldn’t be starting a fight with him in the first place.

“Of all the woman in the court, you had to pick a fight with Lady Rokujo.”

Levi glanced over to the ladies-in-waiting. They shared the same pale look of horror and shock.

“Do you even _know_ who she _is_ , Lady Levi?!?”

Levi scoffed and glanced outside into the garden. He fanned himself lightly not caring that he may of have made a terrible enemy in the female inner court.

“She started the fight with me. If she thinks she can insult me without repercussions, then she picked the wrong person.”

“Are you sure you’re not worried about Yeager no Eren?”

Levi turned to face the ladies-in-waiting.

“No, why should I be?”

The ladies shared glances among each other before returning to look at Levi. They scooted closer to him and huddled closely.

“She’ll stop at nothing to get what she wants.”

“When she was a lady for the former Empress, I heard she challenged any woman if they even so much as glanced at the former Emperor’s brother.”

“But I heard, it was really the Emperor that she was really after.”

“It's no secret that Lady Rokujo always had her eyes on the Shining One. She was just waiting for him to be promoted to the higher ranks to make her move.”

Levi rested his head against his knuckles, clearly unamused by their gossip.

“So, she’s an attention seeking widow.”

“Lady Levi, she outranks you in both age and title. With a single word, she can destroy your entire reputation.”

“I don’t care for my reputation.”

“You might not, but what about the Shining One?”

Levi scowled at the women.

“What about Eren?”

“What if he cares about the women’s reputation. Most men in the higher ranks do.”

 **_you_ ** _...a woman of **inferior**  birth..._

_...how could **he**  want such a  **dirty**  thing..._

Levi gripped his fan as memory of his nightmare returned. Levi stood up abruptly and left without excusing himself, ignoring the chorus of the ladies calling after him.

“Let Lady Levi go.” The Empress smiled as she picked a book and continued reading.

“But my lady!?!?”

The Empress chuckled as she turned the page.

“Let Lady Levi do as she pleases. I know her well enough to know that she won’t let her actions affect her or our reputation.”

Levi walked quickly through the open hallways clenching his jaw. He was completely unaware of the discard broken fan in the garden.

Eren laid around in his bed lost in thought as he played with the sakura petals. It was pasted noon and he was still in bed. It was just one of those days where he felt like doing absolutely nothing.

He was pulled from his vacant thoughts when he heard faint echoes of footsteps getting progressively louder. He sat up from his bed and looked through the curtained dais. He quickly wrapped his hair up and readjusted his nightwear just in time as Levi pulled away the bamboo curtains and walked into Eren’s inner chamber. He pulled away the curtains and stared into the bed at Eren. His eyes quickly glanced down.

“I thought you said you were sick?”

Eren felt his face get hot with embarrassment and surprise.

“Oh, yes…welll…I….uh….I didn’t sleep well the other night and I just…wasn’t feeling up to going into the court today.”

Levi wiped his head and hmphed before moving to sit at the side of the bed, parted by the hanging curtains. He glanced over to Eren’s desk and noticed a couple of trays were placed on top filled with folded letters; some delicately wrapped around various blossoming spring flowers.

“I see you received more letters from your admirers.”

Eren gently pulled away the curtain so that he could see Levi’s face. Even though Eren could only see Levi’s profile, he could tell that Levi was upset. He just wasn’t sure what Levi was upset about. He looked over to his desk where all of today’s letters were placed.

“If it makes you feel any better, most of them are from Lady Rokujo.”

Levi turned to face Eren.

“And what do you think of Lady Rokujo?”

Eren looked down and fumbled with the hem of his robes. He didn’t know what to think of Lady Rokujo. He barely knew her.

“I don’t dislike her but I don’t like her. I honestly don’t know what she finds so interesting in me.”

Levi scoffed.

“You’re the _Shining One_. How could she _not_ be interested.”

“But she outranks me. It would do more harm to her reputation than mine.”

Levi clenched his jaw, remembering what the ladies-in-waiting warned him about previously.

“Does reputation mean that much to you?”

When Eren didn't answer immediately, Levi turned his body so that he was facing Eren and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Are you only pursuing me because of my reputation?”

Eren grabbed Levi’s hands and pulled them to his chest. He wrapped the delicate hands with his before he returned Levi’s stare.

“I don’t care about your reputation or your rank. I’m pursuing you because I want you.”

"Even though I'm a man."

Eren nodded.

Levi tried pulling his hands away, slightly uncomfortable being in such close proximity, only to have Eren’s grip tighten. Levi watched as Eren’s face started getting redder as he inched closer to him. He could feel his own face growing hot. He tried averting his eyes only to be pulled back by those deep two orbs of blue-green. Levi felt like he was being submerged in the deepest ocean when he looked into Eren’s eyes.

“Levi…can…may I kiss you.”

Levi felt himself getting dizzy from all the heat rising to his head. He turned his head to look away feeling embarrassed.

“You’ve already kissed me before. Why ask now?”

“I’m asking to kiss you on the lips.”

When Levi didn’t answer, Eren reached out to gently turn Levi’s face towards him. The fingers that cupped his chin slid upwards to softly caress his cheek. Eren inched closer.

“May I?”

Eren slowly brought his face closer, his eyes never leaving Levi’s. They swirled of greys and whites; like a early morning winter fog, thick and mysterious; captivating. 

Levi nodded.

Eren gently captured Levi’s lips and sighed. The hand that was holding Levi’s let go to slide through his robes and wrap around Levi’s waist pulling him closer. Levi slid his arms up Eren’s chest to wrap them around his shoulders. He wasn’t sure if he was doing he right thing but it felt natural to him.

Eren broke the kiss only to capture his lips again. Eren didn’t want to rush into things too quickly. He was well aware of the rumors about Levi’s lack of participation in romance and intimacy and tread lightly. He didn’t want all his hard work to backfire just because he couldn’t keep himself contained (though he wasn’t sure how much longer he could restrain himself).

Needing to breathe, Eren reluctantly broke the kiss again. He lightly placed feathered kisses all over Levi’s face. He brought Levi into an embrace, placing his chin on the top of Levi’s head. He sighed at how natural it felt to have Levi in his arms.

“Stay for the night. We don’t have to do anything…just stay here for the night, please.”

Levi nodded into Eren’s nightwear. To be honest, Levi wasn’t really thinking when he answered. He felt so warm inside Eren’s arms and at the moment he didn’t feel like leaving them. Levi nuzzled himself deeper in Eren's nightwear, distracted by his citrus earthly smell.

Eren leaned forward and reached over to his desk for the tray on top. He dumped the letter without a second thought and sat back down.

“Shall we get ready for bed then?”

Levi looked up at Eren, slightly confused.

“It’s still noon.”

Eren chuckled.

“Have you ever just laid around in bed all day?”

Levi shook his head. Eren pecked his forehead.

“Well there’s always a first for everything.”

Eren quickly called a servant to tell them to send word to Levi’s villa that he will not be returning until morning. Eren then leaned back to slid the tray inside his bed, just above his pillow. He leaned forward to pick up Levi in his arms, despite Levi's initial refusal, and carry him into his bed.. He helped Levi remove his robes and placed them on top of his. Eren then gently gathered the ends of Levi’s hair, tying them with a silk ribbon, and placing it in the tray just above his pillow. Once settled under the layers upon layers of thick robes, Eren pulled Levi close and sighed with content.

He could get used to this.

Yes, Eren could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The nightwear is basically a thin white kimono. During the Heian period it acted mostly as underwear but also functioned as nightclothes.


	12. The First Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -whispers- some fluffy smut action near the end...but they don't do the do just yet ahuehuehuehue

_Like the morning moon,_

_Cold, unpitying was my love._

_And since we parted,_

_I dislike nothing so much_

_As the breaking light of day._

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 30: Mibu no Tadamine_

* * *

Eren scrunched his face and moaned as he stretched when early morning light hit his skin through the slits of the hanging curtains. Feeling a warm pleasant heaviness at his side, he craned his head down and sighed with content. Eren watched with half-closed eyes at the gentle rising and falling of Levi’s body as he slept curled up against him. It didn’t matter that Eren couldn’t feel his right arm as it was currently being used as a pillow.

Eren carefully reached over with his free hand to lightly caress Levi hoping he wouldn’t wake him. Levi’s face looked most feminine when he was asleep. The way the light traced over his relaxed face making it look smooth and soft. Levi furrowed his brows lightly as the light hit his eyes. He groaned and nuzzled further into Eren’s chest trying to block out the light.

The comfortableness Eren felt was overwhelming. He was afraid that this was just another dream his mind was creating. Careful not to wake Levi, Eren rolled over to wrap his free arm around him. Eren found himself drifting back into sleep as he smells the faint fragrance leaving Levi’s hair. He wished the sun would go back to sleep and for the moon to return. He didn’t want to part from Levi just yet.

Levi can’t remember the last time he felt so warm in his bed. He was curled up against something very warm and nuzzled closer enjoying the pleasant heat. As he burrowed closer into the warmth, he was soothed by the smell of citrus and musky woods. Levi doesn’t remember owning a fragrance of that smell, but he was too relaxed and content with his current situation to care.

As he tried snuggling closer to acquire more warmth, he felt something hard rub against his lower abdomen. Levi’s eyes cracked open meeting the collar of a white kimono that clearly needed to be readjusted. He stared with wide eyes at the hard chest consuming his field of vision. He watched as the smooth dark low rounded hills of muscles rise and fall.

Carefully, Levi flattened his palms against the perfectly contoured chest. He tentatively traced his fingers down the curve to the shallow flat plane between the large muscles feeling the soft, almost invisible, hairs. His fingers followed up along the hem of the collar before resting them in the shallow dip above his collarbones. Levi looked with fascination as morning sunshine shined against Eren’s skin making it radiate like golden autumn leaves.

With careful fingers, as not to wake him, Levi light traced over the contours of Eren’s face; his smooth jawline, trailing up and brushing away his bangs to reveal his wide forehead, down the bridge of his nose, sliding over soft cheeks before lightly brushing over his lips. Levi bit his lip, thinking better than to act on the rising temptation to place a kiss on them.

Eren moaned, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, as sunlight began pouring through the cracks of the hanging curtains. Levi squeaked when Eren unknowingly ran his hand down Levi’s back to cup his rear pushing away any remaining space between their pelvic area. Levi felt his face grow hot at the somewhat unpleasant hardness rubbed against his lower abdomen again.

All temptation to kiss the man was gone.

“Eren,” Levi called out to him sternly only to receive another moan and rub.

“Eren,” Levi tried saying it more loudly only for it fall on deaf ears.

Levi sighed and placed his hands on Eren’s cheek.

“Eren!” Levi yelled as he pulled on Eren’s cheeks finally getting a response. Once seeing that he was awake, Levi released his hold on Eren’s cheek.

“What was that for?” Eren groaned still tired and not fully awake.

“You wouldn’t wake up.” Levi huffed still annoyed at the hand still holding on to his ass.

“There were other ways you could’ve woken me up.” Eren pouted slightly.

“I don’t think I remember giving you permission to grab my ass and rub your erect phallus against me.”

Eren stare at him blankly before glancing down at their sleeping arrangement. Within the first second of realizing what he had done during his sleep, Eren scrambled out of bed and propelled his face to the thin mattress.

“I’M SORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRY!!”

Levi snorted as he sat up from the mattress watching Eren’s excessive display of apology. He could see a circle of redness appear on the center of Eren’s forehead as he repeated hit his head against the mattress as he bowed. Being a man himself, Levi knew it wasn’t _entirely_ Eren’s fault but he decided to play along and see how far he could take things.

“PLEASE FORGIVE ME LEVI! I DIDN’T MEAN TO! I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY!”

Levi crossed his arms as he put on a fake scowl.

“Just because I granted your request to spend the night doesn’t mean you can hump me like a heat-stricken dog in the morning. I’m not one of your loose former lovers.”

“I’m truly sorry Levi. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I've never the stayed the night during my previous affairs; I...I didn’t know I did that in my sleep. Please forgive me, Levi. I’ll do anything you ask, just please don’t retract your acceptance to my courting.”

“Anything?”

Eren nodded against the mattress.

Levi glanced over to look at the desk through the parted curtains. His eyes locked on to the cluttered letters.

“Do you reply to _every_ letter?”

“I try telling them I’m courting someone but they won’t stop.”

“Well, it’s not unusual for men to court multiple women at the same time.”

Eren tentatively looked up at Levi, a worried look on his face. He wasn't sure if Levi was upset with him or the fact that he received many letters on a daily basis.

“Do you want me to not reply to them?”

“No, that would just make things worse me in the court.” Levi replied as he shuffled underneath the robes. Levi glanced over his shoulder to look at Eren and was amused at seeing the combination of confusion, anticipation, and worry on his face.

“Do you _need_ an invitation to get back into your _own_ bed?”

Eren without a second thought crawled back under the covers. Eren, at first, thought it would be best to keep some space between him and Levi. He felt embarrassment and surprisingly shyness rise to his face as Levi whipped an arm over to pull Eren’s arm to wrap around his waist. Eren tried relaxing but found it difficult to get comfortable while at the same time making sure his hardness wasn’t so closely pressed against Levi’s lower back.

Eren’s eyes mentally swam around looking for something to distract himself with until he remembered what Levi had just previously mentioned.

“You…do the other women bully you because of me?”

“I wouldn’t call it bullying. More like childish acts that are annoying.”

Eren rest his nose on Levi’s shoulder near the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, so don’t apologize.”

“But I feel responsible in a way.”

“You’re never responsible for another person’s actions.”

“Is there anything else you want me to do?”

Levi took at moment to think before answering.

“The next time I come, I want to see this villa completely spotless.”

“I try keeping my house fairly clean. Is it not up to your standards?”

“Barely.”

Eren slithered his other hand underneath Levi’s body at his waist line and gently pulled Levi’s torso so that his back rested against his chest. His hand searched for Levi’s under the covers and laced their fingers together.

“May I kiss you Levi?” Eren whispered against the collar of Levi’s nightwear, the warm breath tickling Levi’s bare skin.

“Do you need my permission for you to kiss me again?”

Eren nodded.

“I don’t want you to leave here upset because I couldn’t restrain myself in my sleep.”

Levi sighed and strained his neck as he tried to look at Eren only to be greeted with a tuff of hair in his face.

“I’m not upset.”

“I just don’t want to mess this up.”

Levi could feel Eren’s woven fingers tighten between his.

“Just be slow,” Levi felt embarrassment rising to his cheeks, “this is all new to me.”

Eren nodded while nuzzling into Levi’s nape, reacquainting himself with Levi’s fresh soap and floral aroma. Of all the fragrances, perfumes, and incenses he has smelled, none of them smelled as good as what Levi was wearing.

“Why do you smell this good?” Eren asked in a stated of fascinated daze.

“It’s called cleaning and taking a bath, regularly.”

“I bath regularly but I never come out smelling this good.” Eren replied as he nestled his nose further into Levi’s hair.

“How often do you bath?”

“Once every two days; sometimes every day but it depends on how much I work in the gardens and fields.”

Levi raised his eyebrows in approval. Though it still didn’t excuse the accumulation of dust he found in Eren’s room. Most people wouldn’t be bothered with such a minuscule build-up of dust but Levi was not like most people. Eren’s villa _was_ clean, just not up to Levi’s standards.

“You seriously need to clean this place. It’s a mess.”

Eren brought his head to rest it on the curve of Levi’s neck. Levi could Eren smiling and couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Maybe you can come over some time and help.”

“Perhaps.”

Eren snuggled closer to Levi, his hardness no longer a problem. Eren guessed it wouldn’t be long before the servants would come to roll up the blinds and serve breakfast. As much as he wanted to keep lying in his bed with Levi, he knew that Levi had to eventually leave for the Imperial Court. He could only keep one of the Empress’s ladies-in-waiting for so long.

“Levi, may I kiss you?

“Fine.”

Eren unlocked his hand from Levi’s momentarily to push away the remaining hair exposing Levi’s lean neck. He began placing light gentle kisses as his hand returned to interlace with Levi’s delicate fingers. He bit on the collar of Levi’s nightwear and gently pulled upwards loosening the fabric. Eren slid his free hand across Levi’s torso to pull down the fabric revealing Levi’s bare shoulder before returning back around his waist.

The innocent feathery kisses Eren began placing all around his bare shoulder burned through Levi’s body like hot temple fire. Levi gasped as a soft wetness glided against his skin followed by a light sucking sensation. He could feel an unfamiliar churning in his chest as Eren’s sucking began trailing up his neck. He shuddered as Eren placed a light kiss behind his ear before traveling back down and began sucking gingerly on a section of his neck.

Levi could feel his breathing quicken and started panting in need for more air. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest with vigor and felt himself becoming dizzy as a hot waves beat inside his body. A loud long moan escaped Levi’s lips as Eren began sucking harder pulling at the patch of skin locked in his mouth. Levi’s took a sharp breath as Eren’s free hands slid up slowly, his slightly calloused fingertips brushed against his exposure chest. He arched back as a fingertip brushed against his nipple and rubbed against a familiar hardness protected by Eren’s nightwear.

Levi felts himself being turned on his back and stare up at Eren with feverish eyes. Eren leaned closer, resting his weight on his forearms that were placed on either side of Levi’s face. Eren captured his lips in a long kiss, sucking on Levi’s bottom lip earnestly before releasing it.

“Do you want to keep going?” Eren whispered; his face was only mere centimeters apart from Levi’s.

Levi nodded, his eyes imploring.

Levi snaked his arms around Eren’s neck closing the gap between their lips. Not a moment after Eren licked the bottom of Levi’s lips asking for entrance, did Levi accept. He moaned as Eren’s tongue greedily pushed in. Eren moaned openly as his tongue entwined with Levi's. Eren felt himself melting at the softness of Levi's tongue that sweet taste that lingered in his mouth. Eren’s kisses became hungrier, fiercer. Eren breaks the kiss but keeps his face dangerously close.

“Tell me when to stop, Levi and I'll stop.”

Levi nodded and pulled Eren desperate for another kiss.

Eren’s hand slid through Levi’s nightwear before running it up and down his thigh. As his hand descends towards Levi’s knee, Eren gently pulled on the crook behind Levi’s knee to prop his leg up. As Eren’s hand slid down Levi’s thigh, Levi propped up his other leg and moaned as Eren pushed his stiffening member against his.

The sound Eren made was inhuman. It was something between a low growl and a moan, filled with uncontrolled longing and lust.

Levi head was swimming; overwhelmed at the realization as to how much power Levi actually had over Eren.


	13. The First Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some short smut action （￣ε￣ʃƪ）

_I have met my love_

_When I compare this present_

_With feelings of the past._

_My passion is now as if_

_I have never loved before_

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 43: Fujiwara no Atsutada_

* * *

Levi gripped the collar of Eren’s nightwear as Eren descended his kissing and nipping from Levi’s lips along his jawline and down to his neck. He arched his head back elongating his neck for Eren and began gliding his hands under Eren’s nightwear, dancing his fingers over Eren’s firm back muscles. His fingers curved inward, following the slopes of his shoulder blades, trailing down the line of his spine before curving back upwards following the v-shaped line formed by his muscles.

“Take…it…off.” Levi managed to plead through his moans.

Eren sat back up and slowly began pulling at his folds of his nightwear revealing the toned muscles of his torso. Eren closed his eyes and sighed as Levi traced his hand up Eren’s torso memorizing all the hills and valleys of his muscles. Eren gently wrapped his fingers around one of Levi’s hands, bringing it to his face and placing a kiss inside the open palm. He watched as Levi pushed his head back as Eren grinded against him slowly.

Eren leaned back down to capturing Levi’s lips pouring all his longing and lust. He pressed harder against Levi and growled lowly as Levi responded by bucking his hips forward. Eren returned to sucking and nibbling Levi’s neck, leaving a trail of small swollen red marks. His hands slowly slid underneath the folds of Levi’s nightwear revealing the sight of Levi’s bare chest. His mouth immediately latched on to one of Levi’s soft pale pink nipples rewarding him a long moan from Levi. He felt Levi writhe with pleasure underneath him as his tongue circled around the nipple before pulling it with his teeth. Levi arched his back, digging his fingers into Eren's hair as his fingers played with his nipple while his mouth sucked hard on the other.

"Eren." Levi purred as he felt himself melting under Eren's touches.

He moaned again as Eren switch to latch on to the other nipple and began the same treatment. He didn't need to look down to know his nipples had hardened to stiff peaks. He felt new pleasure course through him as Eren continued to play with his nipples now swollen and sheen with a thin coat of saliva. Levi whimpered as Eren left his nipples and began leaving a trail of open kisses as he descended downwards; stopping momentarily to swirl his tongue and suck on Levi's bellybutton.

Eren paused and looked up at Levi.

"Do you want me to continue?" Eren whispers, his chin rested against the hem of Levi's underwear.

"Please." Levi whispered back.

"Tell me what feels good." Eren responded before gliding his tongue across the barrier of his underwear.

His hands ran up the sides of Levi's inner thighs before pulling away the fabric revealing Levi's hardened member, the head slick with precum. Eren dipped lower sucking on the skin of Levi's inner thigh, leaving a pattern of red marks before trailing his tongue towards the quivering shaft. It pulsed a warm autumn red begging for attention.

Eren's hands lightly stroked the warm soft skin and relished internally as Levi bucked his hips forward moaning out Eren's name. He swirled his tongue around the crown before fitting it into his mouth. Eren worked his hands - one stroking Levi's shaft while the other massaged small circles with his thumb on Levi's inner thigh.

As his tongue dipped into the slit lapping up the remnants of Levi's precum, Levi drew out a long moan and gripped Eren's hair tight. Eren continued sucking, reveling in the sweet saltiness secreting from the tip, as he slowly released Levi's crown from his lips.

"Tell me what you want, Levi?" Eren purred against Levi's hard phallus, twitching against the warm breath leaving his lips.

"Again," Levi panted, "Do...that...again."

Eren slowly descended taking in as much as the swollen throbbing flesh into his mouth as he could without hurting himself. His cheeks hollowed as he began a slow pace; his tongue focusing on a large pulsing vein running up the entire length. Eren looked up briefly, finding a glassy pair of grey eyes looking feverishly at him.

He watched those eyes close as he focused swirling his tongue over the head. He ran his fingers around the base, picking up some of the fallen saliva and began prodding and massaging the stretch of bare skin between Levi's balls and his entrance. Eren made sure his fingers were slick with saliva before running circles around Levi's entrance. He prodded a couple times before slowing inserting a single digit into Levi's entrance.

Levi took a sharp breath at the unfamiliar feeling and wave of panic ran through his body.

"Eren, wait."

Eren immediately stopped and retreated his mouth and hands. He crawled so that his face was closer to Levi.

"Sorry, was I going too fast? We can stop if you're not comfortable."

Levi waited until his breathing evened out before responding.

"I don't want to stop but...I'm not ready for _that_ just yet."

Eren smiled warmly and nodded. Sliding a hand between their bodies, Eren fumbled a bit before he was successful in releasing his own member from its binds. Wrapping his fingers, aligning his member against Levi's, his lightly stroked the two while keeping his eyes fixed on Levi's face.

"Is this alright?" Eren asked, his breath becoming ragged.

Eren rested his forehead against Levi's as he momentarily got lost in the rising pleasure. It felt like thick oil was lit igniting large flames throughout his body. When Levi nodded, he started grinding slowly keeping a consistent pace.

He placed a loving, reassuring kiss on Levi's lips. Eren desperately wanted Levi to know he didn't nothing wrong in stopping him. He didn't want to force Levi in doing something he wasn't fully comfortable with.

Eren had all the time in the world.

He would wait for Levi.

Eren reached up and gently rubbed Levi’s cheek with his knuckles before traveling south, sliding over his collarbones until his open palm lightly grazes over one of his nipples. Levi thrusts his hips forward sending a pleasure-filled wave from Eren’s erect member through his body. Eren lets out a shaky breath as his eyes flutter shut. He head falls in the crook of Levi’s neck and began earnestly sucking on a patch of skin while teasingly tracing circles around the nipple before rolling it between his fingers and thumb.

Levi squirmed as Eren slowly stroked his hand upwards along the two shafts before circling his thumb around the two crowns, smearing the pearlescent thick liquid leaking from the two slits. Eren groaned as Levi dragged his nails up his back leaving streaks of faint red that burned wonderfully. Even though the sounds escaping from Levi’s mouth implored him to go faster, Eren tried to control himself and keep an unbearably slow pace.

As Eren slowly increased the pace, Levi arched his back and instinctively wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist, whimpering as his hips snapped forward wanting more friction. The hyper-awareness Levi felt under every touch was driving him to experience new things and he felt himself becoming overwhelmed from all the stimulation. Levi could feel the beads of sweat forming and slowly trickling down from his hairline as he chanted Eren’s name over and over again.

Feeling himself coming close to release, Eren moves from Levi’s neck, leaving a rather large red sensitive swollen mark, to look at Levi. Eren could only imagine how his face looked when his eyes captured Levi’s; the pupils blown out leaving a small grey rim that looked almost silver. He tried keeping a steady pace but lost himself as he watched Levi come undone; hot thick substance hitting his lower abdomen and dripping slowly down his fingers. Eren lost his rhythm as he thrust uncontrollably trying to reach his own released. He kept his eyes locked on Levi’s face, his eyes tightly shut and his slightly swollen lips parted panting desperately for air.

He captured Levi’s lips, moaning into his mouth as his own release rushed through him like white hot rolling waves. He momentarily broke the kiss as his stroking slowed before eventually stopping. Eren kissed Levi again before rolling on to his back.

Levi tried evening out his breathing as he felt himself coming down from his ecstasy-filled bliss. He briefly glanced down at his midsection which was patterned with streaks of white hot liquid.

“I feel dirty.” He mumbled earning a hearty breathy laugh from Eren.

“I’ll have one of the servants ready a bath.”

Eren kissed Levi once more before crawled out of the bed and flagged down a servant. While Eren was gone, Levi traced a lazy finger over his abdomen, picking up a fair amount of the white substance and bringing to his face. He played with it between his fingers before wiping it off on the folds of his nightwear. He’d have to ask Eren if he could borrow a clean one.

Levi tried getting up but found no strength in his arms and legs. He felt himself becoming tired from exhaustion and wondered to himself how he was going to explain his tardiness to the Empress. He figured he’d tell her that he slept and then tell her the truth in private. Despite the companionship he felt among the other ladies-in-waiting he didn’t trust them enough to tell them the truth.

“The servants say the bath should be ready by the time we finish washing up.” Eren announced as he walked back into the bed.

He cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner.

“Are you not going to get up?”

Levi felt himself becoming embarrassed.

“I can’t.”

Eren smiled and walked along the wide of the mattress, his shoulder creating fluid ripples at it passed along the curtains. He knelt down and easily picked Levi up before exiting his inner chamber. Levi hid his face in the crook of Eren’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Levi waited patiently as Eren entered the bathing house and gently disrobed the both of them.

Eren gently placed him on a short stool before leaning over to check the temperature of the water. Levi watched as yellow-orange citrus fruits bobbed along the surface as shallow ripples passed through them

“Eren dipped a wooden basin into the tub before pouring it over himself and did the same for Levi. He flinched as the slightly lukewarm water passed over his skin. Levi sat quietly as Eren began massage his scalp with a soapy substance that had a faint fragrance of salt and cinnamon. He watched as Eren worked the bubbles through his long hair. Eren picked up the rounded marble color brick and lathered up more bubbles into his hands before massaging it on to Levi’s arms.

“I get these shipped from China,” Eren commented as his hand kneaded the muscles up Levi’s arms. “Where do you get yours?”

“Same place.”

As Eren moved to work the soap on Levi’s torso, Levi leaned forward and wrapped himself around Eren. Eren wrapped Levi's legs around his waist before picking him up slowly and maneuvering to sit on the stool. His fingertips massaged down Levi’s back.

Levi leaned back to grab the soapy brick, lathering it in his hands before running it through Eren’s scalp.

Mimicking Eren’s motions, Levi ran his soapy hands down along the curve of Eren’s shoulders, down to his upper arms before sliding inwards to his chest. Levi leaned forward, placing a longing kiss on Eren’s lips and his straddled his hips closer. Levi closed his eyes as Eren leaned back to grab the wooden basin and filled it up with warm water before pouring it over their heads. He continued this motion until they were completely clean before carefully carrying Levi and sitting them both down into the bath.

Levi sighed as the hot water soothed his muscles and relaxed his head on Eren’s shoulder. He watched as his hair swayed like floating kelp dancing slowly against the ocean current. Levi leaned up to cup Eren’s cheeks bringing his face down into a slow long kiss. He dragged his hands down along Eren’s arms gently moving them so that his open palms rested on the curve of his buttocks. Levi moaned softly as Eren began massaging the flesh gently. He started grinding his hips in a slow place causing Eren to chuckle against Levi’s lips.

“If you get me too excited, we’ll need to wash ourselves again.”

Eren kissed Levi again, tenderly nibbling his lower lip before carrying Levi out of the bath.

“I shouldn't keep you away from the Empress for too long.” Eren said as he set Levi down on his feet and began drying both of their bodies.

Eren efficiently helped Levi get dressed and escorted him to his carriage. As he helped Levi into his carriage, Eren leaned forward and captured his lips once more. Levi moaned delicately as he opened his mouth deepening the kiss. As their tongues swirled against each other, Eren wrapped an arm around Levi's waist pulling him close. Levi’s fingers gripped on the material desperate for the kiss to never end.

Eren reluctantly broke and kiss and pulled Levi close to a crushing embrace.

> _In this dire distress,_
> 
> _my life is meaningless._
> 
> _The tide shall measure out my life._
> 
> _Unless I see once more_
> 
> _the maid, whom I adore_
> 
> _Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 20: Prince Motoyoshi_

Eren took a deep breath and placed a soft kiss on Levi’s lips before he crawled out of the carriage and lowered the blinds. He waited until the carriage rolled out of the main gate before he turned to get ready for a long day at the Imperial Court.


	14. The Second Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in updating, work was very busy and I got a little distracted in writing my other ereri fic ( / TT 3 TT)/

Chapter 14: The Second Poem

_In the summer night_

_The evening still seems present,_

_But the dawn is here._

_To what region of the clouds_

_Has the wandering moon come home?_

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 36: Kiyohara no Fukayabu_  

* * *

The progress of Levi’s joylessness and boredom from the events starting from the beginning of the week was as follows. Firstly, the nightmares had returned and though he was thankful that the nightmare didn’t progress to further dread, it didn't get any better. It didn’t matter whether he was sleeping over at Eren’s villa or if Eren was sleeping over at his, the nightmares gave no hints of leaving.

Levi should have been rejoicing and celebrating like the rest of the ladies and gentlemen of court over the news that the Empress was finally with child but he found himself distracted over his nightmares. Generally speaking, it wasn't a good sign to have reoccurring nightmares.

He felt some relief when the Emperor increased security over the Empress but soon felt increased boredom when he realized he had nothing to do.

Levi traveled from one hobby to the next in his attempt to satisfy his new found boredom. He moved from various instruments but never stay with one long enough to be considered a professional. He took up reading but the novels available to him were either novels written by Lady Fujiwara (which he had already read several times out of boredom) and various other novels that were basically reproductions of the same story with minor adjustments. He took up flower arrangement which was mediocre in his opinion and soon lost interest. And he found court dancing performances to be boring (though he couldn’t say the same when Eren was performing).

Conversation was the last resort. He was more of a listener than converser (though he didn’t really listen to the conversation as intently as he should have). He was glad to see the Emperor more often now that he was making more frequent visits to the Empress (though he wasn’t overly fond of seeing his good friend’s public displays of affection to his wife).

What made his week even worse (if it could for the matter) were the sudden frequent visits of Lady Rokujo. Levi grew more tolerant of the woman and majority of the time she conversed with the other ladies and rarely targeted him for conversation (which he was thankful for).

Levi mostly kept to himself and picked up a rather unusual hobby of making tea. Tea plants were a rare and valuable commodity so it was usually only consumed during tea ceremony. But seeing how Levi had very little else to do and was particularly fond of the beverage, he had tried to drink it as often as his salary allowed him to. He even dedicated a good portion of his garden to try and see if he could grow the planets themselves. He was most excited when his gardener announced that some of them had started to sprout and anticipated their growth.

Most of the recent letters he exchanged with Eren were questions about tea gardening and though Eren had no personal experience with tea leaves, he gave the best advice he could from his experience with various vegetables and rice plants.

Today’s tea was a good blend and Levi couldn’t be bothered by Lady Rokujo’s visit. He sighed with content as he took a generous sip of his warm tea. He was a little apprehensive at first about the combination, but the results were exquisite. He could see roasted brown rice with green tea was becoming one of his favorites.

Levi found himself dozing off again as he looked out into the garden. Spring was now in full bloom and the garden was carpeted with blossoming flowers of reds, pinks, and yellows. The wisteria dangled over the edges of the roof creating a soft curtain of pale purples, blues, and whites. Having long lost their flowers, the sakura trees painted the sky with their green leaves.

“You seem to be in a good mood today, Lady Levi.” Lady Rokujo commented as she took a seat next to Levi.

“Should I not be in a good mood?” Levi replied once he finished his tea. “The Empress is finally with child, my courting with Yeager no Eren is going smoothly, and my tea today was especially delicious.”

Lady Rokujo smirked as she unfolded her fan.

“He mentioned you during a flower viewing at my villa but when I brought up the topic of marriage, he went silent. I wonder if things are going as _smoothly_ as you say.” Lady Rokujo spoke slyly as she slowly fanned herself.

“What are you trying to say?”

“Is it not the universal truth among us women that a bachelor in possession of good fortune and name must be in want of a wife?”

Lady Rokujo continued as she slowly fanned herself, “My ladies have informed me that my niece, San no Miya, has made is quite obvious of her intentions to gain the attention of a certain popular aristocrat. San no Miya is a rather plain looking girl but she is a very good-tempered and amiable young woman. Many ladies of the court can scarcely find anything to dislike about her, except that she always manages to get what she wants.”

“A wolf in sheep’s clothing, how avant-garde. Why should I care?”

“I thought you would know more on the matter seeing as you _are_ the current lady of his affections.”

Levi scoffed.

“I’m not that nice, especially to you.”

“Then you don’t care if you lose him?”

“On the contrary, I have said no such thing. I don’t need to consult with you or any other woman I am not affiliated with on my courting.”

“I can hardly believe you are the age you claim.” Lady Rokujo lightly snapped. “No matter, I find winning against a royal princess to be far more rewarding than a common lady-in-waiting who probably slept her way up the ranks like a filthy courtesan.”

Levi remained perfectly still and quiet as Lady Rokujo got up and purposely hit him in the face with her robes as she turned to make new conversations with the other ladies. Levi mumbled to himself after he waited for another cup of tea to be brewed. He made a mental note to send a letter to Erwin requesting that he speed things up with the investigation. He didn’t know how much longer he could survive all this pettiness.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren found himself off in dreamland majority of the week leaving him in a pleasant mood. Nothing, absolutely nothing could distract him from his thoughts. All he could think about was Levi. Though Eren didn't know much about Levi's character he was absolutely, completely bewitched by the man. Though he was worried about Levi’s nightmares that seemed to happen almost daily, he was shamefully happy about sleeping over as often as he could (without causing too much trouble at court).

Naturally, if Levi was a woman, Eren would have privately consulted with Levi's father and discusses the details of a marriage since their frequent visits would inevitably progress to such an arrangement. Thankfully his father had yet to pressure him to take a wife and Eren now had no plans on ever taking one.

He had always wanted to have children but the romantic arrangement Eren currently found himself in made is physically impossible for him to father any children any time soon. He did not object to adopting (it was fairly common in the court) but he hadn’t mustered up enough courage to ask Levi on his opinion on children. If Eren was completely honest, he enjoyed picturing Levi continuing to dress as a lady and caring for their adopted children (it was one his most favorite daydreams).

Already finished with his work, Eren busied himself with ideas on what gifts he should send next to Levi. He had already sent about a dozen of those intricately woven _temari_ along with high quality intense and perfumes to last Levi several life times. He had even bought a couple of matching shell sets after hearing that it was a common game played by women to pass the time earning him a brief scolding from Levi for spending his money so carelessly.

He remembered that the azaleas had started blooming and he had made a mental note on sending some to Levi for some time. He figured he’d send a bouquet of white azaleas today and a bouquet of red azaleas tomorrow. He hummed lightly to himself as he continued traveling through dreamland.

"Someone is _clearly_ in a good mood."

Eren rolled his eyes and groaned. He turned begrudgingly at the culprit who torn him from his beautiful daydream.

"What do you want, Jean?" Eren mumbled as he lean on an open palm.

He didn't care for Jean...well to be perfectly honest, he didn't care for Jean's poetry. The man was perfectly amiable and was no threat to him since it was no secret that Jean's pleasure ran with a certain freckled aristocrat. But Jean's poetry wasn't his aesthetic; too much play on words in his opinion.

Eren couldn't deny, Marco was the most amiable gentleman in court; a perfect ray of golden sunshine. Though it was a mystery to him what Marco saw in Jean...though he could say the same about himself.

"Just curious. You're usually never _this_ happy. I guessing your courting is going well." Jean leaned back on his arm and shrugged.

"Yes, it's going quite well." Eren leaned back and stretched out on the tatami mats.

"Who was it you're courting again?"

"Lady Levi, one of the Empress's ladies-in-waiting." Eren rolled to his side, propping his head on his palm.

Eren snorted when Jean cocked on his own salvia.

“Didn't realize you were into _older_ women.”

“Lady Levi’s not _that_ much older…only four years.”

“I’m guessing the sex is really good then.”

Eren bit his lip and scanned the rooming desperately looking for something that grasped his attention (...he found none). He could feel embarrassment rise to his cheeks when he heard a snort followed by a laugh from Jean.

“You’re joking, right?!?”

Eren sat up and held his ankles as he crossed his legs.

“Lady Levi is a very complicated, complex woman.”

Jean let out a hearty chortled.

“And I thought _my_ game was bad. Just how long have you been courting this Lady Levi?”

“Since last winter.” Eren mumbled.

Jean fell on to his back laughing. Eren smiled at Marco who had just entered to the chambers who immediately tried suppressing a tiny giggle from Jean’s contagious laughter. Marco quietly took a seat next to Jean and waited for the laughing to subside before entering the conversation. Jean rolled over to rest his head on Marco’s lap before smiling up at the gentleman.

“What’s so funny?”

“Eren’s got courting problems.” Jean chuckled.

“That’s new. Who is it this time?”

“One of the Empress’s ladies-in-waiting…what was her name again, Eren?”

“Lady Levi.”

Marco cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“Really? I thought you were courting Lady Rokujo?”

Jean immediately sat up and leaned towards Eren with surprise.

“Are you courting two women at once?!?”

“What?!? No. Lady Rokujo sends me invitations to ceremonies and private audiences but I’m not courting her.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Jean replied as he slumped back and outstretched his legs.

Jean glanced around the quarters. It was emptier than usual…in fact, they were the only ones.

“Where is everyone anyways?”

“Probably celebrating over the news that the Empress is with child.” Marco shrugged.

Jean leaned back slightly, checking his surroundings again before crawling and setting himself in Marco’s lap. The taller freckled man chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jean pulling him closer.

“Is that really necessary?” Eren groaned.

Jean nodded as he snuggled closer.

“One of the perks of liking men, Eren, I get to see Marco _every day_.”

Eren pouted at he looked down at the tatami mats. Technically, Eren was having romantic relations with a man…who was currently dressing and posing as a woman. He figured if Levi dressed as a man, he’d probably be able to see him every day too.

Their conversation was disrupted when a servant entered the chamber carrying a tray with a letter and a small bouquet of vibrant wild flowers. Eren started at the tray in confusion, he didn't recognize the handwriting.

"Who's this from?"

"San no Miya." The servant responded before shuffled over to the nearest corner and sitting down quietly.

Eren eyed at the envelope before opening it. He could feel Marco's and Jean's stare at him with curiosity. He opened the envelope and unfold the contents of the letter.

> _I stand near the ocean shore_
> 
> _awaiting for he who does not come._
> 
> _Like the salt seaweed gathered by fishmen_
> 
> _burning in the evening calm_
> 
> _I, too, burn with longing._

Eren sighed with slight annoyance as he refolded the letter and stored it back in its envelope.

"Well? What does it say?" Jean asked.

"It's another love letter." Eren rubbed his forehead and groaned. He didn't want to reply but not doing so would be unwise.

"What are you going to do? She is a royal princess."

"I'll just have to think of a way to let her down easy." Eren picked up one of the wild flowers and twirled the stem between his thumb and forefinger.

"Thank god I like men. I don't think I could handle all that attention."

"Well, I don't think you would get any to begin with even if you tried."

Eren chuckled as Jean kicked him lightly for his snarky comment. He would figure out a way to deal with this new predicament, but for now, he'd enjoy the small pleasure of teasing Jean with a little help from Marco.


	15. The Third Princess

_The depths of the hearts_

_Of humankind cannot be known._

_But my birthplace_

_The plum blossoms smell the same_

_As in the years gone by._

    _Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 35: Ki no Tsurayuki_

* * *

Eren tried to keep his poised composure as he was led through the extravagant open hallway. The garden was adequate, in his opinion, but the rest of the house breathed the rank of its owner. The intricate carving bordering the top along with the eloquently painted sliding doors probably costs more than what Eren made in half of a year. He was escorted to a garden viewing chamber where he was prompted to his designated seat.

He sat down and waited for San no Miya to enter. He was thankful that the bamboo blinds were drawn down – the last thing he wanted was to offend the princess as he clearly did not want to be here. As San no Miya entered, Eren straightened his posture and bowed his head in respect. Because of the lowered blinds, Eren really couldn’t make out her face. He could tell she was young but that was about it.

“I’m so glad you could come to visit.” She spoke. Her voice was soft and melodic like a song bird which was pleasing but Eren found more delight in listening to Levi speak. Feminine voices seem to lose their hold on Eren – he just didn’t find them attractive anymore.

“I hope my aunt isn’t bothering you too much with her invitations?”

“Not at all,” Eren lied, “she’s a very intelligent woman and I enjoy talking with her (that was a half-truth).”

“She can get rather desperate when she finds a gentleman she likes.”

“I am very aware of your aunt’s affections towards me.”

“And what about you?”

“Pardon?”

“Do you have affections for her?”

“I hold high respect for your aunt, but no, I hold no romantic affections towards her.”

San no Miya giggled and Eren felt an even stronger desire to leave.

“Please spare me from you niceties. I know my aunt can get rather desperate and annoying.”

Eren shifted a little as San no Miya got up to sit closer. If he squinted hard enough, he could probably see her facial features and the colors of her robes more clearly. She was cute, for a young girl, but that was about it. Eren usually was able to find something he liked about every woman he encountered, but this girl was drawing blanks for him.

He noticed movement in the back of the chamber and thanked the heavens for having something to talk about.

“You have a cat?”

San no Miya turned to the cat before turning back to smile at Eren.

“Yes, his name is Tama. He was a gift from a suitor and I couldn’t refuse.”

Eren was pretty sure Levi would kill him if he ever sent a kitten as a gift. He’d probably throw is back to Eren before the thing had a chance to shed any of its fur. But then again, a cat would probably be a better choice than a dog – at least it would clean after itself. But then again, a pet would mean a possible interruption should he and Levi finally copulate (…he wouldn’t be buying a pet for Levi any time soon).

He was so busy thinking about Levi, Eren failed to realize that San no Miya was still talking –about the suitor who had given her the kitten. when he came back to reality he found little interest in her stories and proceeded to returning to his mind palace of thoughts (more like daydreams). Eren made a mental note to himself to check on the gardens when he got back.

It wasn’t until one of his servants tapped him lightly on the shoulder did Eren come back from his dreamland (again).

“Forgive me for the interruption, but Lady Levi requests you return home at once.”

“Is something wrong?” It wasn’t like Levi call for him.

“She did not specify, Master.”

Eren turned and bowed his head to San no Miya.

“I apologize princess, but I must be going.”

Eren was out of the quarters before San no Miya could ever utter a single word of objection. He hopped into the carriage and bounced his knees as he waited for it to start moving. He played with the ends of his sleeves as the carriage began to move but soon fell asleep. He didn’t wake up until his servant shook him and announced that he was home.

Shaking away any remaining drowsiness, Eren hopped out of the carriage and walked through his villa in search for Levi. When he found Levi, he wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or confused.

Levi was just sitting there, reading while taking occasional sips from his cup of tea. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary –at least for him to be needed back immediately. He walked over and took a seat next to him. When Levi didn’t acknowledge his presence, Eren snuggled his head underneath Levi’s numerous layers of sleeves and rest his head on his lap.

“I’m home” He mumbled as he looked up at Levi, who was still reading.

“Was there a reason you wanted me home?”

“I figured it out before you go back. How was meeting the princess?”

“Boring. She talked too much.”

Eren nuzzled himself further into Levi’s lap. He was practically hidden underneath Levi’s sleeves as he curled his legs forward making himself smaller. He groaned when a servant walked in announcing that he was brining today’s batch of letters. He groaned even louder when his servant disclosed that both San no Miya and Lady Rokujo invited him for separate tea ceremonies.

“Tell them that I _regretfully_ decline.” Eren replied as he pulled on Levi’s robes to cover him like a blanket.

“It’s not like you to turn down an invitation.” Levi commented as he flipped the page of his book.

“I’m just tired of all it. The letters, the women, just everything.”

Eren rolled on his back so he could look up at Levi.

“I’d rather spend the whole day with you.”

He lifted himself off of Levi’s lap and leaned forward giving him a gentle kiss on the lips before returning to his previous position. He played with a lock of Levi’s hair as he thought to himself.

“Why can’t we get married?” Eren asked softly.

“You know why.”

“But _they_ don’t.”

Levi sighed.

“Be rational. I can’t take that title.”

“Yes, you can.” Eren mumbled into the lock of hair, pouting slightly as he did.

“We’d be living a lie. One that we couldn’t keep even if we wanted to and our reputations would be ruined.”

“I don’t care about my reputation.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.” Eren lifted himself up and leaned his weight on a single arm while the other wrapped tightly around Levi’s waist. “I’d happily give up my reputation if it meant that I’d be able to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“It would never be acknowledged.”

“I’m willing to fight the Emperor for it.”

Levi cocks a questioning brow. He had no doubt Eren would storm into the palace and demand the Emperor for Levi’s hand – even though technically Levi wasn’t a woman. He sighed with defeat as he closed and set aside his book. He takes one long look before squishing Eren’s determined face between his palms.

He grunts at first and mumbles something Levi can’t make out before snorting and laughing. Eren tries looking at Levi through his squished face which only makes Levi laugh in response. His grip loosens and Eren leans forward. Their lips meet and is coupled with laughs as Eren’s weight causes Levi to fall on his back.

Levi can’t help but laugh as Eren calls him cliché pet names like “muse” or “songbird” as he peppers his face with soft little kisses. The laughing faded as Eren’s kisses became more heated. He gently eases Levi’s mouth open with his tongue. As Levi moans and surrenders to the kiss, Eren –fumbling at first- manages to shed the layers of Levi’s robes.

Knowing Levi would hate him later if they continued in such a public area, Eren broke the kiss and proceeded in leaving a trail of kisses along his jawline as he picked up Levi in his arms. Making sure that he wasn’t stepping on any of Levi’s long hair, he carried the petit man to his personal chambers- some place where they were less likely to be interrupted.

He sets Levi down on the bed and kisses him forehead.

“I’ll be right back.”

Eren quickly makes his way back and throws Levi’s robes over his shoulders before making his way back to his personal chambers. He carefully lays them down over Levi before disrobing himself down to his undergarments and joining him under the covers. He smiled as Levi reached out and pulled him into an embrace.

Tugging at the folds of his undergarment, Eren removed the upper portion of his garment and let the material fall to his waist. Having already memorized Levi’s sensitive spots, he latched on to a patch of skin on the crook of his neck. He smiled inwardly as soft moans leaked through Levi’s mouth as he began sucking the patch of skin slowly. He grunted as long fingers scratched at his scalp and shoulders – his courtier hat and hair fasten long discarded.

His fingers trailed up along Levi’s torso before stopping and rubbing against his already erect nipples. Holding the fleshy nubs between his thumb and forefinger, he teased the sensitive spots alternating between rolling them between his fingers and lightly pulling at them.

Levi’s breathing became heavier, panting and moaning as Eren’s mouth descended leaving a trail of hot open kisses before giving a long slow lick on one of his perky nipples. Eren glanced up and smiled to himself at Levi’s tomato-red face before devouring a sensitive nub into his hot wet mouth.

His knees dug into Eren’s sides as his back arched forward bringing his chest closer to his mouth. Levi’s mind felt fuzzy as the dual stimulation of the merciless sucking and tongue swirling around proved to be too much for him. He whimpered as Eren released the now swollen red nipple with a small popping sound before latching on to the other nipple to repeat the process.

His hands stopped at the knot of Levi’s undergarments and looked up for permission.

“Do you want me to keep on going?”

Levi nodded frantically.

“Please,” he whispered.

It was the first time Eren and Levi were naked in front of each other – and he doubted it would be the last. He gave Levi’s member a couple strokes before bringing his hand up and coating his fingers with his salvia. Massaging small circles on his hip with his other hand, Eren gave Levi a reassuring kiss.

“Tell me when you to stop, okay?”

Levi nodded and took a deep breath as Eren began massaging his entrance. It was a strange sensation, but not unpleasant. He hissed slightly as Eren slowly pushed a single digit in, all the while continuing to massage him with his other hand. Levi long forgot about the intrusion as Eren began sucking patches of skin along his neck and collarbone area.

When he feels Levi relax against his finger, Eren begins a slow pace. His eyes cataloguing Levi’s face watching for any sign of discomfort. As he curls his finger, Levi responds with the most erotic moan and Eren is tempted to do it again –which he does. He inserts a second finger and continues with the slow pace before Levi’s hips started pushing down in rhythm.

Feeling he was ready, Eren slowly pulled out his fingers and positioned himself. Sensing some panic, Eren whispers words of reassurance and comfort into Levi’s ear as he slowly eased himself inside. It took every fiber of Eren’s being to not snap his hips forward and sink his member fully in. Inch-by-inch Eren pushed inside slowly until finally reaching the base.

Gently, Eren turned them over so that he was on his back and Levi was sitting upright, legs straddling his hips. Levi’s hair is draped around him like a soft veil and once again, Eren forgot how to breathe.

Levi shifts his hips slightly as he adjusts to the strange sensation. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was clearly foreign. At first, he didn’t think it would fit and was surprised at how little it hurt. He rolled his hips a couple times to test the feeling and jolted when the tip of Eren’s member hit something. He tried replicating the feeling but got frustrated when he couldn’t find it.

“Just move when you’re ready.” Eren whispered as he placed his hands on Levi’s hips and massaged small circles with his thumbs.

Shifting his weight on Eren’s chest, Levi lifted his hips up and slowly pushed himself back down onto Eren’s length. Eren let out a painful moan as Levi continued with the slow pace, his hips twitching from the pleasure. Indulged in his own rhythm, Levi lets out a purr when he hits that sensitive spot again. As he grows more confident, his pace quickens and Levi finds it much easier to hit that sweet spot again and again.

Eren is completely lost for words. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. The movement was torture enough, but the hotness added with the tightness of Levi's inside was too much. He didn’t even realize he was bucking his hips up whenever Levi went down. He was pretty sure there were going to be marks left on Levi’s hips the next day from how hard he was gripping them. He continued his thrusting as Levi reached his climax. He could feel every convulsion and squeeze around his length and specs of white clouded his vision.

His hips twitch and he thrusts a couple more times before releasing his seed deep inside Levi. He feels Levi’s insides convulse again, squeezing the last drops from his length. As Levi falls forward and rests against him in exhaustion, Eren can feel a thin band white hot liquid trickle slowly down his softening length.

Eren slowly eases himself out and shifts Levi so that they both lay comfortably on the bed. Before letting sleep take over, Eren gathers up Levi’s hair and lays it above the pillow to avoid any tangles forming while they slept. He smiled to himself as Levi curled against him as he rearranged the robes and pulling them closer. He made a mental note to ready a bath after they napped.


	16. The Second Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a fluffy interlude before shit goes down (✿˘艸˘✿)

_Is it forever_

_That he hopes our love will last?_

_He did not answer._

_And now my daylight thoughts_

_Are as tangled as my black hair._

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 80: Lady Horikawa_

* * *

Levi purred with content as he snuggled further into Eren’s bare chest. Even as the sparrows chirped away and morning sunlight peaked through the curtains, nothing could bring Levi out of bed. He pulled the layers of robes closer and tried drifting back off into sleep. He moaned in slight discomfort as Eren pulled him closer and tightened his grip around his waist.

Levi pushed against Eren, trying to make some room as he shifted in his sleep. He smiled with content, satisfied with the comfortableness of his new sleeping position. His back was pressed against Eren’s chest and his thick arms wrapped around his waist supplied him with a constant warmth. As he focused on Eren’s steady breathing that hit his nape and the length of his neck, Levi drifted back into a deep sleep.

His sleep was short-lived when he felt a familiar hardness nestled in the cleft of his buttocks. Levi woke up with a slight scowl and tried scooting away from Eren, only resulting in him being pulled closer. He huffed with annoyance before turning his head over his shoulder.

“Eren.”

Eren groaned and shifted causing his harden length to thrust up along the dip between his butt-cheeks. Feeling his own member awaken, Levi began tapping at Eren’s forearm in an attempt to wake the man up.

“Eren.” He called out a little loud this time.

Eren groaned before cracking his eyes open and smiling. He leaned forward and kissed Levi on the cheek.

“You going to take care of that?”

“Hmmm?”

Levi gestured with his eyes and Eren followed them. A streak of pink flushed through Eren’s cheeks as he realized his morning hardness. Seeing Eren fluster and slightly panic over what to do, Levi lifted his thigh and, to Eren’s surprise, guided his length so that it rested underneath Levi’s. Lowering his thigh back down, Levi wrapped his hand delicately over both of the length and started a slow stroke. Feeling the rise in Eren’s breathing, Levi began a rolling his hips in a slow pace and smiled inwardly as he felt beads of precum leak from the slits.

“Le-Levi.” Eren moaned breathlessly. He buried his head in the crook of Levi’s neck as his hips began thrusting forward wanting more friction. His hands crawled up and began playing with Levi’s nipples as he began placing open heated kisses along his nape.

Eren continued thrusting as Levi reached his climax. The sound of skin slapping against each other coupled with panting and the occasional moaning continued encouraging Eren as he reached for his own release.

Levi watched with hazy eyes as Eren brought up to his hands to his lips and began licking and sucking off the warm white liquid from his fingers. He could feel his member twitching back to life from the erotic sight and moaned as Eren hand traveled down from his chest, wrapping the large hand around their lengths and began stroking in time with the thrusts.

“Le-Levi,” Eren panted, “I’m getting close.”

Levi nodded and with his free hand began frantically groping underneath the robes searching for his undergarment. Finally feeling the familiar silk, he brought it up to double check, before pushing it down and wrapping it around heads of both of their members. Despite the euphoria he was feeling, he was still lucid enough to make sure that none of their seed would get on his robes (he was not overly fond of the idea of having to explain to his maids as to why he needed a second cleaning of his robes).

His breath skipped a beat as Eren’s pace quickened. He could feel beads of sweat trickling down his back and for a moment he detested the thought of having to sit and detangle his long hair. Levi’s thighs tightened as he felt Eren reach his release. He could feel the warm liquid seep through the fabric. A long moan passed through Levi’s mouth as Eren continued his trusts and focused his stroking on Levi’s reawakened member.

It only took a couple more strokes before Levi reached his second release. His body twitched from the ecstasy and heat rose to his face at the thought of their seeds mixing together in the now stained undergarment. Peaking underneath the robes, Levi wiped off their combined seed from their softening members and tossed the undergarment from the bed before turning his body to face Eren.

Eren caught his lips in a long kiss as he wrapped a tired arm around his waist. Feeling tired again, Levi scooted closer and soon drifted off to sleep. Eren lightly kissed Levi’s forehead before falling back into sleep as well. He remembered waking up briefly as a maid quietly shuffled in and asked whether or not he and Levi wanted breakfast only to tell her they did not. He also asked the maid to send word to the palace and he and Levi will not be attending court. He curled closer to Levi before drifting back to sleep.

Today was going to be a lazy day.

Levi moaned and stretched his arms. He was well rested and was content. He peaked through the curtains of the dais and figured it was a little past noon. Rolling himself back to Eren, he lightly traced his forefinger along his jawline before trailing down the length of his neck.

“Good morning to you too.” Eren chuckled hoarsely before placing a gentle kiss on Levi’s forehead.

Levi sat up and stretched once more before dragging a hand through his hair and grimacing at the oiliness of his locks.

“I need a bath.” He mumbled as he looked down at Eren who was just beginning to wake up.

He watched as Eren stumbled out of the bed and called out for a maid. He asked that they prepare a bath as well as something for them to eat in the meantime. He thanked the maid and walked back into bed.

“It should be ready in an hour.”

Eren perched himself on his right forearm and proceeded to braid Levi’s hair. Levi laughed through his nose as he watched Eren sit up and bit the tip of his tongue in concentration – the task was far more difficult than Eren initially thought it would be. Levi sat up when a couple of servants entered the quarter, both holding trays with food. He thanks the servants and waited for Eren to finish before he reaching out for the trays.

“There, all done.” Eren tossed the braid over Levi’s shoulder and smiled proudly at his work. Handing him a bowl of rice, they both ate in silence.

Once finished, they quietly got dressed – though it was only their undergarments and Levi had to borrow on of Eren’s spare- and Eren carried Levi to the bathing quarter despite his initial protest.

“I can walk on my own, Eren.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Now put me down.”

Eren shrugged and gently set Levi on his feet. He leaned on Eren as he tried to balance himself. His legs felt numb and the soreness in his backside was more annoying than unpleasant. As he took his first step, Levi immediately fell to his knees and was surprised to find that there was little to no strength in his legs. Eren was kneeling beside, worried – which wasn’t helping to how fragile Levi felt.

Levi held out his arm towards Eren. Eren just smiled, picked up Levi and proceeded to carry him to the bathing quarter without uttering a single word. He helped Levi undress and slowly eased him into the bath letting him relax as he washed his hair. Levi sighed as he felt the warm water relax his limbs added with the feeling of Eren’s fingers massage his scalp.

It took a good hour and thirty minutes for Eren to wash Levi’s hair completely. Afterwards, he quickly cleaned himself before stepping into the large bath. He leaned his back against the cool wall and flexed his legs to release any remaining tension. Levi was well relaxed and didn’t object when Eren pulled him into a lazy embrace. They sat and watched as roses bobbed along the rippling surface releasing their soft fragrance.

Eren knew it was time to get out when Levi’s face started going red. Stretching his muscles one more time, he helped Levi get out of the bath and handed him a towel to dry off. He helped pat out majority of the water in Levi’s hair before handing him a clean undergarment robe. They walked back slowly to his quarters –though Eren would’ve liked to carry Levi back– and spent the rest of the afternoon dressing themselves with the occasional tea break.

On his third cup of tea, Levi thought to himself how oddly domestic visiting Eren had become. What was more surprising was how content he was in this domestic ritual. It was overwhelming at how natural it all felt and Levi wondered if Eren felt the same.

He glanced over and watched as Eren checked the climbing roses and hanging wisteria that were just beginning to bloom. The garden was a large painting of pinks, reds, and whites with specks of green peaking beneath. Sparrows perched along the now bright green sakura trees chirping away their spring songs.

He smiled shyly as Eren returned handing him a single rose before taking a seat next to him. Levi finished his tea and leaned over to rest his head on Eren’s shoulder.

All that was missing was a child or two skipping about the hallways giggling as they played with their toys and Levi mentally laughed at the thought.

His former self would've gagged at the sight of all this domesticity.

“I don’t want to go to work tomorrow.” Eren groaned as he dropped his head onto Levi’s lap and began playing with the ends of Levi’s sleeves.

“People will talk.”

“Let them talk.” Eren mumbled as he pulled Levi’s sleeves to cover his face.

“What about your friends?”

“Armin’s always busy finishing his work early so that he can go home to his wife. When Jean isn’t working, he’s busy showering Marco with his gross affections. And Bertholdt and Reiner are too busy off in marital land to even have a conversation with.”

Eren peaks out from under Levi’s sleeves and Levi tries to hold himself back from laughing at the childish display.

“I’d rather spend the whole day here with you than have to sit through another private audience with either Lady Rokujo or San no Miya. Plus, I’m pretty sure San no Miya will visit asking why I left so rudely the other day.”

“Well, that’s what you get for flaunting yourself off as the personification of fornication.”

“What about you?”

“Pardon?”

Eren pulled the sleeves down to his chin and looked at Levi with curious eyes.

“What were you like in the male court?”

“No one really talked to me besides the Emperor and Erwin.” Levi shrugged “Erwin said others were too scared to approach me because I looked so intimidating or pissed off. I wasn’t bothered by it.”

“So…no ladies or men whatsoever?”

Levi nodded. “Though apparently, I was quite a popular topic among the women when I was in court.”

Eren curled towards Levi and buried his head in Levi's robes.

“I don’t like sharing.” Eren mumbled into Levi’s stomach as he lazily wrapped his arms around him.

“You’re acting like a child.” Levi huffed as he ran his fingers through Eren’s damp hair

Eren mumbled –more like whined- and Levi had difficulty making out what he was saying. He drifted deep into his thoughts as he played with Eren’s hair.

“How long do you think this will last?”

Levi didn’t realize he was thinking out loud and Eren shifted his head to look up at him.

“As long as you want. How long are you planning on posing as a woman?”

“Until Erwin tells me I can return to the male court.”

“Do you want to return to the male court?”

“Do _you_ want me to return to the male court?”

“It’s not my decision to make.” Eren reached up and began tracing the contours of Levi’s face lightly as if trying to commit every detail to memory.

“I’m fine with whatever decision you make. It won’t change the way I feel about you.”

Levi smirked and pushed Eren causing him to yelp as he rolled off his lap.

“What was that for?” Eren asked as he crawled back and rested his head back on Levi’s lap.

“You were being sappy.”

“How sappy?” Eren grinned.

“Like the courtiers from Lady Fujiwara’s novels sappy.”

Eren threw his head down into Levi’s lap and laughed.


	17. The First Attempt

_If remembering me_

_Will for him in future years_

_Be too difficult,_

_It would be well this very day_

_That I should end my life_

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 54: Takashi no Kishi (aka. Takashi no Takako)_

* * *

“Don’t screw up.” Jean snapped lightly as he and Eren waiting patiently as they were being dressed for their performance.

“Ha, when I have ever messed up?”

As the servants bowed signally that they have finished, Jean and Eren quickly scanned each other making sure everything was in place before heading out into the outside courtyard. They quietly walked on to the elevated stage in the middle of the courtyard and waited for the music to start playing.

As the flute began to play, Eren lifted his head looking straight in the direction where Levi state and smile before beginning the ceremonial dance. He seemed to lose himself in trance as he performed the slow movements accompanied with soft drums couple with various string and wind instruments. His foots followed with the slow tempo and Eren took a quick glance at Jean checking to make sure their movements were in sync.

Everything was going perfectly.

Court women whispered amongst themselves as they commented on Jean’s and Eren’s performance. They giggled as they admired the poised figures perform the court dance and compared the aesthetic qualities of their features. Levi sat and quietly enjoyed the performance.

He was distracted momentarily as a servant brought a tray tray carrying tea for him, the Emperor and Empress.

He does a quick double-take as he spots a white power on the side of the Empress’s cup. Squinting his eyes to get a better look, Levi takes a sharp breath as he remembers Hange’s findings about the poison they found on the assassin they had caught several months ago.

“Mistress, wait!”

Levi reaches out and stops the Empress from taking a sip. He takes the cup into his hands and inspects the contents. It looked normal. Slowly, he brings it to his face. He couldn’t smell anything wrong. Nervous, he licks his bottom lip as he takes a deep breath before bringing the cup to his mouth. Taking a small sip he immediately sips out the contents.

It was poisoned.

Turning to the servant that brought the beverages, Levi points to the cup.

“Who made this tea?!?”

The servant, fear-stricken, nervously replied that she didn’t know. She discloses that they were already prepared and that a lady-in-waiting instructed her to bring them.

“Who was the lady-in-waiting?!?”

Before the servant could answer, a painful cough erupted in Levi’s chest causing him to double over in pain. He dropped the cup spilling its contents as he covered his mouth.

The room began to spin at a nauseating fast pace. Clutching his forehead, he tried to steady himself. The sensation of dizziness coupled with the sharp pain in his chest was making it hard for Levi to see his surroundings clearly. He could barely make out the Empress’s face. Nor could he hear her voice calling out to him.

Everything came to a complete to a stop the moment Eren heard the Empress call out Levi’s name. The musicians stopped playing and everything was at a standstill. Eren immediately jumped from the elevated stage and rushed in the direction where the Empress and Emperor were sitting, not caring about the scene he was and going to make.

Yanking back the screen, he ignored the surprised shrieks from the other court women as he rushed to Levi’s side. He quickly checked Levi’s pulse before kneeling down and picking him up. Despite his highly inappropriate action, he still knew better than to look up in case he accidentally saw the Empress.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Levi, he carried him out of the viewing quad and headed down the hallway towards the main gate. His worried increased as Levi’s breathing became labored along with the beads of sweat that started forming along his hairline.

He was grateful at how fast word had traveled when his carriage was already ready for departure upon his arrival. As he shuffled into the carriage, he instructed his servant to bring him a jar of cold water. He dabbed away the forming sweat with the ends of his sleeve as he pushed away the damp strands of hair sticking to Levi’s face.

He thanks the servant as he place a jar of water before lowering the screen and guiding the oxen out of the Imperial Palace. Feeling the carriage beginning to move, Eren leaned over and pulled the jar of water closer to where he sat.

Bringing the jar to his lips, he took a good mouthful of the cold water and quickly tilted Levi’s jaw up and locked their lips. He sighed with relief as Levi swallowed the water without any trouble. Quickly pulling off the outer layers of Levi’s robes, he wrapped them around Levi fashioning them as a blanket.

Eren placed the back of his hand on Levi’s forehead to check his temperature and frowned with worry at the heat he felt. Levi moaned in discomfort and Eren held his hands as they reached out for something.

“You’re alright, Levi.” Eren soft softly, his warm breath hitting the shell of Levi’s ear. “We’re almost home.”

“…Empress.” Levi whispered before coughing into Eren’s chest. Eren rubbed his back trying to bring some comfort.

“The Empress is alright. She’s safe.”

Levi nodded and drifted off. Eren watched Levi the rest of the trip, periodically wiping away the sweat and checking his temperature and pulse. Eren feed him another mouthful of water before letting the man go back to sleep.

As the carriage pulled into Eren’s villa, he was out carrying Levi the moment the blinds were drawn up. He asked a nearby maid to bring Levi’s robes from the carriage to his inner chamber and to send for a doctor immediately. Eren removed the remaining layers of Levi’s robes before setting him down slowly on his bed. He ran quickly into the cooking quarter, momentarily startling the cooking staff as he grabbed a wooden basil and began filling it with cool water. As he rushed back to his chambers, he stopped to grab to a small towel and threw it into the basin.

He brought the basin into his quarters and rug out the towel before placing it over Levi’s forehead. He swiftly disrobed himself and pulled at the folds of his undergarment revealing his toned torso. He quietly shuffled into the bed and pulled Levi close.

Levi moaned in discomfort and weakly pushed against Eren trying to get away from the sudden warmth only to pulled back.

“Levi, you’ll only get worse if you get cold.” Eren whispered into Levi’s ear and relaxed his strength as Levi stopped struggling.

Feeling the towel across Levi's forehead become warm, Eren removed the towel and stretched over to drop it into the wooden basin; he rung out the excess water before returning to place it on Levi’s forehead. He was somewhat relieved when Levi’s breathing returned to normal.

A servant entered the room and quietly announced that a doctor will arrive in the afternoon. Eren thanked the servant and asked that a jar of water be brought into the room. He thanks the servant once more before returning his attention back to Levi. Brushing away his bangs, Eren pulled Levi close and placed a gentle kiss before closing his eyes and drifting into a light sleep.

Eren would wake up every time Levi coughed or groaned or moaned. He would check his pulse and temperature before removing the towel and cooling it again in the water. This ritual continued before a servant notified him that the doctor was arriving at the main gate.

"Levi, the doctor's here." Eren whispered. "I'm going to go bring him in. I'll be right back."

Despite Levi’s protests, Eren removed himself and quickly dressed to greet the doctor. He led the doctor and stood nervously as he watched him surveyed Levi’s condition.

“Do you know what caused this?”

“No. When I arrived, he was doubled over coughing. I did notice a spilled cup of tea.”

“…poi…son.” Levi moaned out and Eren felt his world crumble.

“Did you drink all of it?” The doctor asked earning a shake from Levi. The doctor checked his pulse and temperature before standing up.

“There isn’t much I can do, but for now I suggest watching over her and send for me again should her conditions worsen.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

“There is another doctor who specializes in poisons and odd remedies. I’ll send her a message and see if she is available.”

Eren bowed his head low and thanked the doctor again before escorting him back to his carriage. Eren thanked the doctor once more before returning to Levi’s side. Disrobing himself once more, he shuffled back into bed and smiled as Levi immediately reached out for him. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi as he nuzzled his face into his chest.

He hoped and prayed that Levi would get better.

As he woke up, his throat felt unbearably dry. His eyelids still felt heavy with sleep and couldn’t decide which one was more important, sleep or getting something to drink. He craned his head up and looked hopefully for something that could contain water. He spotted a jar and attempted to reach for it.

“Eren.” He croaked as he weakly shook his shoulders.

Eren moaned as he rubbed his eyes. He blinked a couple times before abruptly sitting up – bringing Levi with him.

“Levi! Are you alright?” Eren quickly check his pulse and temperature. Levi was a little warm but for the most part he looked alright. He was relieved to see some color returned to his face.

“Water.” Levi croaked again before massaging his throat at the pain.

Eren nodded and turned to grab the jar of water. He helped Levi slowly bring the nozzle to his lips and watched intently. Levi moaned as the cool water ran down his throat quenching his thirst. He drank from the jar again before giving the jay back to Eren signalling that he was done.

“Do you remember anything that happened?”

“There was a servant. She brought tea for the Emperor, Empress and myself.” Levi’s expression darkened momentarily. “There was a white substance on the side of the Empress’s cup and reached out to stop her from drinking it. I took a sip and spit out the drink. It was poisoned…I don’t remember anything after that.”

Eren brushed away the hair from Levi’ s face. He was glad that Levi appeared to be recovering but was still worried.

“I called for a doctor and for now I think it’s best you stay in bed.”

Levi nodded.

“He also told me that he’ll send for a doctor that specializes in poisons and odd remedies to visit to check on you.”

“Hange.” Levi mumbled to himself.

“You know her?”

“She’s friend…you better make sure her dogs stay at the main gate. They’ll ruin your garden.”

Eren smiled warmly before placing a gentle kiss on Levi’s forehead, the warm damp towel had fallen during their nap. 

“Let’s go back to bed.”

Eren helped Levi ease back under the covers. Levi still had a cough but it didn’t sound as terrible.

“Levi?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you want to live here with me?"

Levi cracked his eyes open and for a brief moment, Eren thought he was going to refuse.

"As in marriage?"

Eren nodded.

“Why are you asking now?”

“I don’t like the thought of something happening to you at your villa. You almost died today.”

“Can’t we discuss this later?” Levi yawned before nuzzling closer to Eren burying his face between the folds of his undergarment.

“I’d like it if we talked about it now.”

Eren rubbed a hand on Levi’s back as he went into a short coughing fit. To be honest, he could wait for an eternity if he knew that Levi wasn't going to die in the near future. Levi mumbled something and Eren craned his head closer in an attempt to make out what he was saying.

“I’m sorry, what did you say Levi?”

“I said fine. Now go to sleep.”

Not wanting to anger Levi, Eren kissed the top of his head before shifting into a comfortable position and as he closed his eyes to drift off into sleep, he prayed once more that Levi to return him healthy and safe.


	18. The First Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait ( TT u TT)/ As some of you may know, the beginning of May is known as Golden Week in Japan and I was busy hosting/entertaining for my friend/former housemate who came to visit for the whole week. I plan on getting back into my writing groove and will hopefully return to my usual updates.

_Though I know indeed_

_That the night will come again_

_After day has dawned,_

_Still, in truth, I hate the sight_

_Of the morning’s coming light_

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 52: Fujiwara no Michinobu_

* * *

 

Levi found himself alone when he woke up. His head still felt hot but the dizziness wasn’t as overwhelming. He could feel himself sway from side-to-side as he got up. He reached over and pulled back the curtains only to squint as the bright morning light filtered in. He rubbed his eyes and waited for them to adjust.

He had lost all sense of time.

Looking at the dangling wisteria, he guessed he had been a sleep for a few days seeing how the flowers were now in full bloom. He looked around for a servant but found none. He slowly pulled on a couple of layers before treading out of Eren's personal chambers. He walked out into the open hallway and breathed in the fresh air.

“Levi~ How are you feeling?”

Levi felt his headache get worse.

“I’m fine, Hange.” Levi hoarsely replied. He made a mental note to ask for water as he massaged his dry throat.

He stood still as Hange skipped down the hall with a wide smile on her face. She gently checked his temperature and pulse as well as massaged his neck looking for any swelling. When Hange was done, she ushered him back to bed.

“I heard you made quite the scene.” Hange chuckled at she took a seat near the bedside.

“Did you find who it was?”

Hange shook her head.

“By the time Erwin and the others tracked down the supposed lady-in-waiting, she was already dead. None the other court ladies recognized her.”

Levi clicked his tongue.

“Are the Emperor and Empress alright?”

“They’re fine. They’re more worried about you. I told them that you’d survive. It’s good you that you didn’t swallow any of it. A small sip wouldn’t kill you, but it would’ve kept you in bed for weeks.”

Hange sighed and massaged her forehead out of exhaustion.

“We still haven’t figured out what the poison actually is. I’ve narrowed it down to a couple plants but I will say that the poison is definitely foreign.”

Levi didn’t have to stare long to see how exhausted Hange was. The forming bags under her eyes, terrible slouching posture, hair that had seen better kept days, and clothing that had too many wrinkles and was worn at least three days in a row.

He guessed he didn’t look any better.

"How many days?"

"Seven."

“How long before I’m completely normal?”

“I’d guess a day or two.”

Hange rubbed the tiredness from her eyes before leaning closer to Levi with a wide grin.

“By the way,” Hange singsong while rocking back-and-forth, “he told me to tell you that he had some important things to take care of at the palace but he’ll be back in the afternoon. Does Erwin know?”

“Know what?”

Hange grin grew wider.

“That you’ve taken on a looovvveeerrrr~”

Levi’s face turned bright red.

He tried faking a cough into his sleeve but knew Hange would see right past it.

He did it anyways.

“I needed further myself in the female court and find out who the assassin is – a necessary strategic move.”

“Uh-huh… and does this strategic move involve marrying the guy?”

“Ha?!?”

“Well that’s what he said when he left.”

Levi dropped his head into his hands. He remembered agreeing to the marriage, but he didn’t think it would be _that_ soon.

“So…are you marrying the guy?”

Levi nodded.

“Is this another strategic move to find the assassin?”

He shook his head.

He could feel his face burn like a hot humid summer day.

“Do you actually like the guy?”

Levi nodded his head.

Levi could feel himself shrinking from embarrassment as he heard Hange throw her head back laughing her ass off.

“Well it’s about time. Though I didn’t think pretty-faced young men was your type.”

Hange got up briefly to pour a cup of water for Levi. As she sat back down, she hand him the cup and smiled when he silently accepted it.

“So, are you going to stay like this?”

“Perhaps.” Levi mumbled as he took a generous sip.

“Well, I think you make a very pretty lady.” Hange replied as she leaned back on her hands. She kicked her legs out and sprawled them across the tatami mats.

"Well, you don't make a convincing man." Levi retorted.

"Eh, I try." Hange flopped on to her back and sighed with slight disappointment. “Man, what I would give to see the look on Erwin’s and Yukihira’s faces when Eren goes to ask for your hand.”

Hange started laughing at the thought while Levi continued to shrink from embarrassment and dread.

He imagined it wouldn’t be difficult to explain to Yukihira. He was fairly certain that the Empress has mentioned the courting as it was a popular gossip subject in the female court.

But how in the world was he going to explain this to Erwin?

Levi let out a big sigh before finishing his cup of water. Placing the cup aside, he slowly got up, despite Hange’s protests, and walked out into the hallway in search for a servant.

Just because he was still sick didn't mean he was going to endure a week long filth.

He spotted a servant in the garden and called out to him, as best as he could. He asked for a bath to be readied along with a deep cleaning of his robes. When asked if he needed anything else, Levi asked for a spare servant’s clothes along cleaning material. He was fairly certain that the cleaning would not be up to his standards and decided it would be better for him to do it himself.

Levi quickly fastened his hair as quickly as he could before changing. He tied back the sleeves so that they wouldn’t get in the way before starting his deep cleaning.

Hange just sat and watched as Levi began organizing and cleaning Eren’s personal quarters first. The only time she got up was to help Levi clean areas where he couldn’t reach. When two servants entered the chamber to pick up Levi’s robes, Hange trotted over and explained everything before they even attempted to get Levi to stop cleaning.

“It’s not even worth trying.” Hange chuckled as she stood next to the shocked pair. “It’s best if you just go about your daily chores and let him be. Once Levi starts cleaning, he doesn’t stop until he’s satisfied.”

The servants bowed their heads before quietly shuffling out of the room. Levi was so focused on cleaning he didn’t even know they had even arrived to pick up the dirty robes.

“I’ll come back in a couple of days to check-up on you. Later, Levi.” Hange called out over her shoulder as she stared walking down the open hallway. As she made her way to the main building, she was distracted by a faint meow.

Hange peered over the ledge of the hallway and bit her bottom lip to contain her squeal as she found not one but two kittens in the shade.

“Well aren’t you adorable~” Hange cooed as she extended an arm and easily scooped up the two kittens.

“I shall name you Chikachironi and Albert.” Hange singsong to the kittens as she continued her way back to the main building. Her servant sighed and shook his head as he rolled up the bamboo screen to let Hange inside the carriage.

“Master Moblit will make another fuss.” The servant commented as he lowered the screen.

“Nonsense. How could Moblit say no to such adorable things~” Hange replied as she hugged the kittens close to her face.

“That’s exactly what you said the last time.” The servant groaned to himself as he walked to the oxen and pulled at the reins. The oxen mooed once before starting up a slow walk.

* * *

By the time Eren had returned it was close to sunset. As he stepped on to the stairs of the main building he stopped and took a quick scan of the area.

Were the floors always this clean?

As he walked through the villa, his confusion only increased.

He didn’t remember asking his servants to clean the villa; but he must have given at how clean it looked.

He was also surprised when Levi wasn’t sleeping in his personal chamber. He set the small bouquet of blue hydrangeas in a small vase near the bedside before leaving the chamber.

Eren was about to ask a servant where Levi was until he saw a cloud of steam leaving the window of the bathing quarter. He smiled to himself as he walked to the bath. As he started disrobing, he stopped and cocked his head to side when he noticed a servant’s robes instead of Levi’s usual attire.

He knocked on the door.

“Yes?”

Eren sighed before sliding the door to poke his head inside.

“Feeling better?”

Levi simply nodded before resting his head along the edge of the bath. The ripples caused the floating yuzus and oranges to bob up and down emitting a wave of citrus fragrance.

“How did asking for my hand go?”

“A lot better than I imagined.” Eren replied as he finished disrobing himself and sat down on a low wooden stool to begin cleaning himself. “But Smith no Erwin said he’d want to consult with you before making a decision.”

“I’m not surprised.”

Levi played with a nearby orange while Eren continued to quickly wash himself.

“Did you have the servants clean the villa?” Eren asked as he started applying soap to his hair.

“No, I cleaned the villa.”

“By yourself?” Eren’s hands paused as he turned to look at Levi.

“It wasn’t hard,” Levi shrugged. “It wasn’t that dirty to begin with.”

“You shouldn’t exert yourself too much. You’re still recovering.”

“I’ll be fine.”

After Eren was done washing his hair, he checked to see that he was completely clean before stepping into the bath. As he sat down, water poured over the edge and streamed down to the drain. He sighed and felt his shoulders relax from the hot water.

Eren waded closer to Levi and pushed away the long wet locks before hugging the smaller man from behind. He placed a small kiss on Levi’s shoulder before resting his head.

“Do you know who’s trying to kill the Empress?”

“How did yo-”

“I figured it out.”

“We caught one, but there’s at least one more.” Levi sighed. “Hange figured out the poison is foreign but she’s not sure exactly what it is.”

“It’s deadly nigthshade combine with something,” Eren replied matter-of-factly. “Maybe another poisonous plant or herb that causes coughing and high fevers.”

“Deadly nightshade?”

Levi turned to face Eren. It was rather surprising and curious that Eren figured it out before Hange.

“When I checked your temperature, your pupils were blown out. I only know of one plant that can do that.

“And that’s deadly nigthshade?”

Eren nodded, “but it doesn’t explain that fever and coughing so it had to be paired with something else.”

Levi watched silently as Eren drifted into his mind and deep in speculation. Despite how much both wanted to continue the conversation, the prolonged stay in the hot bath made them both feel dizzy after a few more minutes.

Levi and Eren quietly dried themselves off and changed into clean robes. Their conversation continued over supper and Levi was surprised at how extended Eren’s knowledge was over plants and flowers.

He was probably smarter than Hange in some areas.

“My guess is that it’s deadly nigthshade and andromeda leaves.”

“I’ve never heard of someone dying from andromeda leaves.”

“The leaves and nectar are the poisonous parts. It would explain the coughing, sweating, and nausea.”

Levi just cocked a questioning brow before finishing his bowl of rice.

“My dad was a healer. He taught me all there was to know about plants and herbs.”

“And the flowers?”

“My own hobby – though my father did teach me various poisonous flowers to look out for when I started my own garden.”

Eren chuckled as Levi took a questioning glance into the garden.

“The only flower you have to worry about is the wisteria. It won’t kill you but you will be sitting in over the toilet for a couple of days if you eat them. But it can kill a child or pet.”

Levi nodded slowly before returning back to his meal.

“Speaking of children…would you like to have one?”


	19. The Summer Rains

_From Tsukuba’s peak_

_Falling waters have become_

_Line’s still, full flow_

_So my love has grown to be_

_Like the river’s quiet deeps_

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 13: Emperor Yozei_

* * *

 

Eren smiled to himself as he watched Levi continuously check his reflection in the mirror. Levi picked at and ran his fingers through his shorter locks while still checking his appearance from various angles. Thought it was customary for a woman to have her front locks cut to signify that she was now married and graduated to a higher level of womanhood, it gave Levi a strange feeling to see himself with such a hairstyle.

“If you stare any longer, you will be late.”

Levi gave Eren a short glare before finally putting the lid on his mirror. He straightened his robes before getting up and heading out to the main gate. Though it was customary for the wife to see off her husband, Levi and Eren decided to leave at the same time – give the situation that they were in.  

As Eren helped Levi into the carriage, he decided it wouldn’t hurt to tease his new ‘wife’.

“Will you not call me ‘husband’ or ‘dear’?”

Levi gave him a hard sneer.

“I’ve already agreed to live with you. Don’t push it.”

“I’m only joking.” Eren chuckled. He smiled and leaned into the carriage to give Levi a chaste kiss on the lips. “Have fun on the battlefield.”

He watched as the servants lowered the blinds and guided the carriage out of their villa. Before his servant had a chance to ready his carriage, Eren told him he would not be going to the palace but instead be working out in the gardens.

As Eren started changing into his work clothes, he glanced up to the sky and found an army of large clouds rolling in. Jumping into the gardens, Eren picked up his hoe and quickly started his work. He needed to make gutters to make sure the crops didn’t drown should it rain.

He just wasn’t sure where to have the excess water go.

If he directed it to the pond, it might overflow.

He could give it to his hydrangeas but he didn’t want to risk overwatering them.

Eren glanced up at the clouds and figured he’d direct the gutters as he went. He didn’t have much time to think of a proper layout.

By the time he had finished with one section of his garden it was almost noon. Wiping the sweat from his forehead with his forearm, Eren smiled at his handiwork.

“One down, three to go.”

Swinging the hoe and letting the long wooden handle rest on his bare shoulder, Eren made his way to the next section of his large garden. He figured there was little that needed to be done with the remaining sections other than pruning and making sure the plants were healthy.

As he made his way to the next section, Eren stopped at he noticed movement in the large hydrangea bushes. Thinking it was a raccoon, Eren quietly approached it. He crouched down and leaned his head low to look under the bush and see where the animal might be.

Eren’s eyes widened at the sight of small feet instead of a wild animal. Sitting back up, he set down his hoe and slowly pushed away the leaves and large blue flowers revealing two children. They shrink back at first, the older on shielding the younger.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Eren quickly moved from his spot to the side of the bush. He crouched down and was able to get a better look at the hiding children. Judging from the looks of their clothes, Eren guessed they belonged to the lower class.

He extended a hand and smiled. “Come on out.”

The older child, a girl, glanced at his extended hand and back at his face before tentatively taking it. Once out in the open, Eren is taken back at how malnourished the children were. Before either of the children could protest, Eren scoops them up in his arms and starts walking inside his villa.

“Let’s get you both cleaned up and something to eat.”

He carried the children to the bathing quarters and let the servants clean them while he changed. Before changing into more appropriate attire, Eren quickly wiped himself off with a damp towel.

He made a stop at the kitchen to help with the cooks in preparing meals for the children. Eren made sure that all the bones were removed from the fish and the miso soup wasn’t too hot. He also made sure there were enough sweets and fruits for them to choose from.

As he helped the servants carry the trays upon trays of food, he was happy to see the children trotting around clearly amazed at the size of the dining room. Both of their small mouths dropped at the quantity of food that Eren and the other servants had brought.

Both of them had hair that was unevenly cut and reached the base of their necks. The older one was a little darker than the younger and had dark brown eyes while the younger had eyes that seemed to shift between deep blue and violet like a hydrangea.

Eren smiled as he watched the children eat the food. From time to time they would look up and smile at him with their mouths covered with grains of rice and other bits of food.

“Can I ask why you were in my garden?”

Both of the children stopped eating and glanced at each other briefly before the older replied.

“Kiku was climbing a tree to look at your garden and fell. I went after him and before we could find a way out, you came so we hid behind the big flower bush.”

“Are you going to punish us?” The younger one, Kiku, asked.

Eren just smiled and shook his head. Scooting closer, he brought over another tray of foods and continued to watch the children eat.

Meanwhile at the palace, Levi groaned silently to himself as the ladies-in-waiting bombarded him with questions.

“How did he propose?”

“Was it as romantic as in Lady Fujiwara’s books?”

“When are you going to have children?”

“Are you going to have children?”

“Oh Lady Levi, tell us everything.”

Levi tried his best to answer all questions and was relieved when conversation changed to Empress and her soon-to-be first born child. They fantasized how the child would look whether it was a boy or girl.

But nevertheless, the conversation once again returned to Levi.

It seemed much has happened in his absence and the ladies-in-waiting spared Levi no details. They started by recounting what had transpired between Lady Rokujo and San no Miya. Apparently, the banters between the two had escalated to what others would describe to be hostile and though they were family, it seemed that they held nothing but resentment towards each other.

No doubt the news of Eren taking Levi as his first wife would bring fresh resentment towards him.

What took Levi by surprise the most was talk that San no Miya had developed an illness of some kind. According to her ladies-in-waiting, San no Miya is plagued with nightmares and no doubt was affecting her health. Rarely seen leaving her bed, San no Miya pined away until she was now but a shadow of her former self.

Rumor has it that even her other suitors could barely get a response out of the young thing not matter how many affectionate words or expressions of tenderness they caressingly bestowed on her.

“She seems to be fading away, the poor thing.”

There have been rumors of exorcisms to try and heal the ill San no Miya, but as of late they were dully performed. Some spirits had come forth and given their names and were laid to rest but among them was a spirit who still breathed among the living.

It refused to give its name and continued to cause great suffering to San no Miya.

Its permanent hostile nature and influence caused not only her ladies-in-waiting but others as well to imagine the spirit to be the effect of intense jealousy. But since San no Miya had many suitors, it was almost impossible to think of which lady in particular would hold such a fearful jealousy.

Levi remained silent while the others continued with their gossip. He took to reading out near the open hallway close to the gardens.

Memories of his own nightmares flashed in Levi’s mind. The hovering figure of a lady of threatening aspects who’s words dripped of jealous venom and tried to pull away the man she claims to be hers.

**_you_ ** _...a woman of **inferior**  birth..._

_...how could **he**  want such a  **dirty**  thing..._

_If only...if only..._

_...you just **disappeared**...._

A small tug at his robes took Levi out of his thoughts. He looked to the side and smiled at a small cat playing at the ends of his robes. The calico bobtail curled around Levi’s hand as he reached over to pick it up. Levi played with the energetic thing as he tried brushing away his thoughts.

“I see you’ve met Tama.”

Levi was so lost in thought, he failed to notice the Empress taking a seat next to him. It was refreshing to see the Empress who beamed as bright as the sun. Pregnancy suited her.

“Do you pray for a boy or girl?”

“I should be praying for a boy,” the Empress chuckled. “But I’m fairly certain it’s going to be a girl.”

“Boy or girl, the child is going to be spoiled.”

The Empress laughed into her sleeve as she agreed with Levi. Wiping away her tears, she picked up Tama and dropped the cat onto Levi’s lap.

“And what about you? Will you have any children?”

“I can’t say I haven’t imagined what it would be like…”

But as Levi would imagine seeing children running around the open hallways with their toys, he feared that Eren, like every other man, would grow the desire to father his own and he’d eventually take up a second or third wife just like the rest of the aristocratic nobles.

The Empress, having some idea what troubles Levi, takes his hand into hers and smiles. “I don’t think you have anything to fear.”

Before Levi could answer, a maid walks in and delivers a small envelope. Since it came with no flower, Levi figured it was either from Hange or Erwin. As he opened the envelope and unfolded the letter to read the contents, Levi could feel his stomach drop.

Seeing Levi's face pale, the Empress scoots closer in worry. “What does the letter say?”

Levi hands the Empress the letter as he groans into his palm.

Unbelievable.

Simply unbelievable.

The other ladies-in-waiting stop their conversation as they hear the Empress burst out into laughter.

“I do believe you have nothing to worry about Lady Levi.”

The Empress continues to laugh as she hands back the letter.

Meanwhile, word of San no Miya’s condition had also reached the mansion of Lady Rokujo. The lady began to worry and began to experience a sort of compassion again for her niece.

This became stronger when Lady Rokujo was informed that the cause of San no Miya’s suffering was from a living spirit.

Though Lady Rokujo never wished such evil on her, when she reflected in private, she could think of several occasions where she might have some involvement in the matter.

She vaguely remembers dreams in which she seemed to fly to some beautiful lady and engage in bitter arguments and struggles.

As the dreams grew more frequent and vivid, Lady Rokujo became terrified.

She feared the rumors that would spread should she be accused of being the living spirit that torments San no Miya and perhaps others.

But when news of Yeager no Eren taking Lady Levi as his first reached that mansion, a slight jealous feeling seemed to vex her once more. As she moved about the mansion, she couldn’t help but noticed that her roves were scented with a strange odor. Even after bathing and changing robes, the odor returned and Lady Rokujo was disgusted with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In Japan, especially during the Heian Period (but it is believed more or less), there is a superstition that spirits of the dead have power of inflicting injury on to the living particularly that of a woman who has been wronged (cheated, beaten, abused, etc. ) and later her spirit works evil on the man who did the wrong(this is where we later get the type of ghost that is often seen in many Japanese horror films -whispers- if you're interested in learning more pm me. I've written at least two 15+pg papers on this topic). 
> 
> There is also another belief that the spirits of the living can also have the same power, but in this case it can only happen if someone is extremely jealous. When this spirit works on his/her rival, the owner of the spirit is not aware of it but she too becomes affected (often appearing gloomy or withdrawn – has if she were losing her spirit). 
> 
> It was believed that through an exorcism that these spirits could be released but a spirit of the living is considered to be far more difficult than a spirit of the dead.


	20. The Summer Nights

_Even when the gods_

_Held sway in the ancient days,_

_I have never heard_

_That water gleamed with autumn red_

_As it does in Tatta’s stream_

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 17: Ariwara no Narihira_

* * *

 

Levi rubbed his temples as he sat restlessly waiting for the carriage to bring him home. The letter from Eren lay crumbled in the corner, the contents being reread to the point of memory. It did not help Levi’s mood that the ladies-in-waiting took to spending the rest of the evening to playful teasing.

“You should bring them to court once the Empress delivers her child.”

“Yes, yes. It would be nice to hear the voices of happy children again.”

"Oh, how wonderful! Children!"

Aside from the teasing, it did not help that Levi could feel scornful glares as he exited the palace –whether it was scorn for his recent marriage or the new development in his and Eren’s joined household, he did not know.

Word travelled impossibly fast within the palace.

Especially in the women’s quarters.

News of San no Miya’s condition weighed heavy on Levi’s mind. Her condition seemed to only get worse and a small whisper at the back of his mind feared he might be next. He knew very well that his position and wedding the most sought after bachelor in court earned him mean glances and venomous whispers. Though Levi was grateful that he was no longer plagued with daily nightmares, the thought of those nightmares affecting his health alone was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Levi wasn’t fond of San no Miya. Granted they didn’t interact much for him to really give a verdict on whether he liked or disliked the woman. Truth be told, he didn’t really know her. But he did pity her. It was an unsettling feeling to know that such jealous and spiteful thoughts can cause such damage to a person’s health.

Levi looked out the small window and watched as the common folk busied themselves with their daily activities. There were moments when Levi wondered and imagined what his life would’ve been like if he had been born outside the aristocracy. He watched as children chased each other in tattered clothes and barefooted while men bargained over food prices. Women idled themselves with gossip while babies cried for attention.

It gave Levi a strange feeling seeing a world so different from the one he had known and yet the only thing separating them was a wall –which they probably had to build. Not once did Levi find someone stopping to spare a glance as his carriage slowly passed through. They seemed to pass by like a painting on a sliding door.

He wondered how the children would receive him.

More importantly, he wondered how he would receive them.

Levi was never fond of children. They were messy, disruptive, and easily susceptible to crying. Not to mention, they somehow always managed to stay clean for only a couple minutes.

He didn't think he was meant for parenthood.

As the carriage came to a slow stop, Levi took a deep breath and sighed before walking out and into the villa. He reminded himself to remain calm as he walked through the open hallways. Out of habit, his eyes started searching for any hint of mess or anything out of place. He was very surprised to find little to none. The screens remained intact; no muddy footprints on the floor; nothing seemed to be destroyed.

Everything seemed to be left the way it was after he left for the palace in the morning.

The only addition was that he could hear a small chorus of giggles and laughs coming from Eren’s personal chambers – technically speaking it was their personal chambers now. Just before entering, Levi stopped for a moment to straighten out his robes and compose himself.

As he entered the room, the giggling and laughing faded into quiet hushes and curious stares.

“Ah, Levi. You’re home early.” Eren smiled as he got up from his spot and skipped over to give Levi a quick greeting peck on the cheek.

“Kiku, Kana, this is Levi.”

Levi stared at the two children who were wearing robes that were at least three sizes too large. They were clearly underfed. Staring at them more closely, Levi thought to himself that it was possible to pass them off as their children - if they wanted to. As much as Levi tried not to appear intimidating, the children appeared to shrink further away from him.

“I found them in the garden. They have been fatherless and motherless for some time and have been living in the streets.”

As Levi turned to look at Eren, he could hear the children attempt to quietly get closer but the ruffling of their over-size robes made it nearly impossible.

“Am I correct to assume that you wish to adopt them?”

“Yes, but I won’t if you don’t want to.”

Levi turned to look at children again thinking over the idea of having to care for them. He had little knowledge of the area and that alone made him hesitant to answer.

“Let me have some time alone with them.”

“I’ll have someone bring you a cup of tea. You must be exhausted.” Eren gave Levi another quick kiss on the cheek before leaving him alone with the mysterious children.

Levi silently walked further into the chamber and took a seat. He doesn’t ask them to sit but simply waits and watches how they react. The older one looks at him suspiciously while the younger one unevenly trots closer. A finger is suckled in his mouth as he curiously looks up and down taking in Levi’s appearance. His bright teal eyes stare at him for an immeasurable period of time before breaking out into a laugh and flops himself on Levi’s lap.

At first all Levi could think about was that finger coated with saliva on his robes but as he looked at the smiling face the thought quickly disappeared. Levi was so overwhelmed with thoughts on how to react he just sat and stared as the child, with some difficulty, crawls further up on to his lap. The thoughts seemed to scream louder as the child wraps his small arms around Levi and buries his face in his stomach.

At the sound of falling rain, Levi looked up from his lap and turned his attention to the older child who couldn’t have been older than five years of age. She took a couple tentative steps forward before sitting in front of Levi.

“Do you wish to live here?”

The girl nods. “Eren is nice and even though you have a mean face, you haven’t been mean to Kiku.”

Had it been anybody else, Levi might have made some small remark to retaliate on the ‘mean face’ comment but seeing at it was only a child, he let it slide. He figured her blunt manner of speaking would fade once she started learning proper court etiquette.

But then again, he and Eren weren’t the most accurate example of proper court etiquette.

“Eren and I will become your parents and you will not be able to see your home again.” Levi continued. “You will be taught and raised as if you were born into the aristocracy.”

“Anything is better than the streets. I won’t have to fight for food for Kiku.”

Levi blinked a couple times with some astonishment. He didn’t expect for things to go so smoothly. He looked down at Kiku who was currently taking residence on his lap. He thought about petting the top of his head but decided it was better not to.

“Do I have to call you ‘mother’?”

“Only if you want to. You can call me, Levi if that makes you more comfortable.”

In fact, Levi hoped Kana would call him by his name. The thought of being called ‘mother’ or ‘father’ was strange and didn’t sit well in his stomach.

“Mama,” Kiku giggled as he looked up and beamed at Levi before smothering his face back into her stomach.

“Kiku likes you.” Kana commented as she watched Kiku continued to latch on to Levi as any other child would do with their mother. “I think I would like to call you ‘mother’ too.”

Levi bit the inside of his cheek. It looked like he would have to get used to being called ‘mother’.

When a maid brought in a cup of tea, Levi asked that Eren return. Not long after she left, Eren re-entered the room.  Levi could see the brightening of Eren’s eyes at the sight of Kiku on his lap. Before either he or Eren could say anything, Kana quickly stood up from her spot and ran to hug Eren.

“You have my permission to adopt them.” Levi said as Eren picked up Kana and balanced her on his hip.

Finally finding the courage, Levi patted the top of Kiku’s head which earned him another giggle from the small child.  Kiku started a small game where he would duck his head underneath all the layers of Levi's sleeves and would pop his head back out from time to time. 

It was a small amusement for both him and Levi.

“Where do you suppose they will be sleeping?” Levi asked not taking his eyes from Kiku who continued to smile and play with his sleeves.

“For now they can sleep in the chamber next to ours. I’ll head to palace tomorrow for all the paperwork. I’ll put a request to get them fitted for robes and extra bedding.”

“Do you think you’ll be alright watching them until they can be fitted for proper robes?” Eren continued as he took a seat next to Levi. Kana moved quietly to take a seat in his lap and started playing with the hems of his sleeves while Kiku burrowed in Levi’s arms attempting to take a nap.

“It would be a scandal if I brought them court anyways,” Levi replied. “I suppose the ladies-in-waiting can wait for a few more days.”

“They already know?”

“By now, I’m sure the whole palace knows.”

Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder as he looked out into the garden. The rain had started to pour and he mentally thanks himself for making those gutters.

“I won’t reply to any more letters.” Eren turned his head to gauge Levi’s reaction but found that his companion remain neutral as usual. “I haven’t for a while.”

“I wouldn’t think any less of you if you did. Besides, I think you’d be teased for being faithful instead of being faithless.”

“If you haven’t already noticed, I don’t really have a taste for noble women. Plus, I think most of the men in court secretly hate me...it must be my good looks.”

“Looks like you’re stuck with me then.”

“Yea, looks like it.”

A silence passes before both Levi and Eren snort and laugh. Kiku wakes up and looks at the two with confusion before dropping his head back and going back to sleep. Kana was too busy tracing the pattern on Eren’s robe to really pay attention to what was being said.

“Did you ever imagine you would end like this?”

“The children were a surprise…”

"Are you upset?"

"No."

"...can we get another one?"

"No."


	21. The Autumn Fall

_Like a mariner_

_Sailing over Yura’s Strait_

_With his rudder gone:_

_Where, over the deep of love,_

_The end lies, I do not know._

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 46: Sone no Yoshitada_

* * *

 

Though the Empress gave birth to a beauty healthy boy, the news of the passing of San no Miya brought the court to a mourning mood. Levi was not a particular fan of the girl but news of her passing even brought him to bear sympathy towards her family. Since the death of San no Miya, Lady Rokujo had stopped coming to court. It was later news that she had decided to go to Ise with her remaining daughters. Living in court for most of her life, Lady Rokujo knew rumors had already spread and took to leaving rather than spending her days feeling their suspicious glances and listen to their whispers.

Over the many years, she had known many sorrows but never before had she felt so miserable. She had been so insulted by San no Miya's behavior as if she did not exist and it was only after receiving news of her niece’s death that her anger towards her was finally released.  No doubt her name would linger in the court for years to come.

She would be notorious.

What would the old emperor think? He and her late husband were brothers and they had been very close since birth. She was grateful when she and her daughters were invited back into court but never had she envisioned herself to be caught in such a childish entanglement. At the end of it, she had only succeeded in making a bad name for herself.  She had long been famous for her refinement and now she was only known as bitter woman desperate for the chance to feel young again.

Lady Rokujo grew more despondent as the time neared for her and her daughters’ departure. Since the death of San no Miya and Lady Levi becoming Yeager no Eren’s first wife, Eren’s visits and letters, though never frequent, had stopped altogether. Even if she was to blame there was no explaining Eren’s extreme coldness.

She promised herself to think no more about the man who had been so cruel to her; but so to think after all, was to think.

Life at the mansion of Yeager no Eren was an entirely different story. Teachers were coming and going from the mansion daily to help Kana catch-up. Kiku was practically glue to Eren and Levi since day one. If he wasn’t out in the gardens with Eren, then he was with Levi whether it was taking a nap under all the layers of his sleeves or following him around all day like a pup. As child rearing became more difficult, both Eren and Levi visited the court less but that wasn’t to say that they weren’t kept up-to-date on what was happening.

Levi was somewhat relieved when Erwin sent word that the assassination attempt on the Emperor and Empress had been settled. It was a strange feeling for Levi who suddenly found he had nothing to do. There was no reason for him to be at court anymore. He didn’t have to shadow the Empress and oversee the maids double-check her meals for poison.

He found himself in boredom for perhaps the first time. Despite what the ladies-in-waiting told him about the nightmares of child rearing, Kiku and Kana were surprisingly very well mannered; especially Kiku who was so young in age. He was a rather quiet child and instead of running around causing mischief, Kiku spent most of his time picking out wild flowers in the gardens and giving them to Levi as a present or feeding the koi fish in the pond.

Once Kana was introduced to the harp, it became practically impossible to separate her from the instrument. From the moment she woke to the minutes before she was ushered to bed, she was playing. And in those rare moments when she wasn’t playing, she was reading.

“Mama.” Levi was brought out of his thoughts as he looked down to see that Kiku had once again brought him a small bouquet of wild flowers. He had gently set them down on the veranda before letting a maid clean his hands and feet with a damp towel before climbing into the mansion. He picked up the wild flowers one by one before trotting over and presenting them to Levi. Usually Kiku would hand Levi the flowers and then return to the garden for more. Other times he would stick the flowers in Levi’s hair and proceed to show Eren his handiwork when Eren had returned from court.

This was one of those days.

Levi sat patiently as Kiku crawled onto his lap and began sticking the wild flowers in his hair. He silently thanked the gods that Hange was not here to see it. It was already bad enough that Erwin had probably told Hange the recent developments in his life. He didn’t need Hange teasing him about how the intimidating Levi was letting a child put flowers in his hair.

Levi gave a small smile once Kiku was done. Kiku gave a large smile before bouncing down on Levi’s lap and wiggling into a comfortable position. He started playing with the hems of his sleeves while periodically looking up at Levi to smile. Out of habit, Levi took the time to straighten out any wrinkles he found in Kiku’s robes causing the child to giggle before turning into a yawn. Levi watched as Kiku slid off his lap and tugged at one of his hands.

“Nap?” Kiku asked as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. As Levi stood up, Kiku extended both of his arms in hopes that he would be carried rather than having to wake himself. Levi sighed and unknowingly smiled as he leaned down to pick up the tired thing.

“Nap, nap,” Kiku mumbled as he buried himself in the crook of Levi’s neck. Once Levi had walked to Kiku’s and Kana’s chambers and started setting Kiku down on to the bed, the boy whined and gripped harder at Levi’s robes not wanting to let go. Levi huffed and somehow managed to wiggle out of his robes before lying down on the bed with Kiku. He could hear Kana practicing and it didn’t help with his attempts at staying awake. It wasn’t long before Levi was drifting off to sleep.

Feeling satisfied with herself, Kana thanked the maids that helped her put away her harp before trotting through the mansion in search for her little brother. She first looked out into the gardens but when she couldn’t find him, she decided to check their room. She sighed with relief when she opened the sliding doors to find him fast asleep with Lady Levi. Even though she had been living with her and Eren for a while now, it still left a little odd to call Lady Levi 'mother' - mostly because Lady Levi wasn't actually a lady but also because, unlike Kiku, she still had some memories of her birth mother.

Kana was not particularly fond of her birth mother. She had abandoned them shortly after Kiku was born due to the difficulty of finding food and caring for them. Kana never held it against her birth mother for her actions. Living in poverty was hard and there days when she went without food so that Kiku had something to eat every day.

Though a little strange -but then again almost everything the aristocrats did was strange -Eren and Lady Levi were probably the closest thing Kana will ever know about what a family is.

It would take a while, but perhaps Kana will grow used to calling Lady Levi, 'mother'.

Seeing Lady Levi’s hair to total disarray, Kanna took it upon herself and gathered up Levi’s long hair and set is aside where it was least likely to get tangled. Feeling a little tired herself, she wiggled under the covers of Levi’s robes and burrowed herself close against Levi’s back. Levi, feeling something warm against his back, turned to look over his shoulder. When he saw it was Kana, he turned to lie on his back and quickly accommodated to Kana joining in their nap. The sound of crickets along with the cooling late summer heat quickly lulled Levi back to sleep.

By the time Eren had returned home the sun had already started to set. He would’ve been home sooner if Jean hadn’t given him so much shit for taking too many days off. Eren was happy to see Armin at court and spent a good amount of time catching up with his childhood friend. Neither of them had received word from Mikasa but Eren guessed it was a good thing since she only wrote there was something troubling her. As Eren walked through the mansion, he got a little anxious at the quietness.

That was until he looked into Kana’s and Kiku’s chambers. He tried not to smile so wide when he spotted small wild flowers in Levi’s hair or the fact that he was napping with both children. As he sat down, he brushed away the stray hairs on Levi’s face before leaning down and peppering him with soft kisses. Levi blinked slowly and groaned as he moved to stretch.

“Have a good nap?” Eren asked as he kissed Levi’s cheek. Careful not to wake Kana or Kiku, Levi slowly sat up and scratched the side of his head.

“What time is it?”

“A little bit before sundown,” Eren replied. He chuckled as Levi grumbled and started rubbing his eyes. Sometimes he would forget that Levi wasn't actually a lady.

“I see Kiku has decorated your hair again.” Levi lightly swatted Eren’s hand that was holding a lock of his hair causing Eren to chuckle again. He leaned back on his hands while Levi moved and started pulling on his robes leaving a couple of top layers for Kiku and Kana. As Levi went to stand, Eren gently grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap. Eren couldn’t help but smile when he heard Levi grumble as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

“Any news from court?” Levi asked as he started pulling out the wild flowers in his hair that were starting to wilt.

“Lady Rokujo and her daughters left for Ise yesterday.” He hugged Levi tighter when he noticed Levi's hands still at the news. Eren started a small trail of kisses along Levi’s neck when he noticed that his hands still weren’t moving. “You alright?” He asked softly craning his neck to get a glimpse of Levi’s face.

“I’ll be fine.” Levi replied as he shifted in Eren’s lap so that he could rest his head against Eren’s shoulder. Though Levi was relieved that he would never have to see or interact with that dreadful woman again, it wasn’t comforting to know that Lady Rokujo wasn’t going to be the last lovelorn woman who had her eyes on Eren.

“What are you thinking about?” Eren whispered as he pulled Levi closer –if that was even possible.

“How much I’m going to dread going back to court,” Levi grumbled into Eren’s neck.  He had grown to be fond of the Empress and her ladies-in-waiting but gods did he hate the court. Most of the women seemed to thrive over nothing but gossip and no doubt Lady Rokujo’s move to Ise will be gossiped thoroughly for months. If they weren’t gossiping it was talking about Lady Fujiwara’s latest book which then escalated to discussing their recent sexual escapades which then went back to gossiping –an endless vicious cycle that Levi wanted no part in.

He didn’t need to know -nor wanted to know- whether some aristocratic noble was good or not or how someone’s coupling sounded like two stray cats in heat. Furthermore, he took no pleasure in telling about his own escapades and when pressured to do so only told the bare minimum. He didn’t want other people to know. It was none of their business in the first place.

“Maybe I can help you think of something else,” Eren purred into Levi’s ear before taking the tip into his mouth and started nibbling on it. He slid a hand underneath his robes and started pulling on the bow that held the first layer together. Before the bow had even a chance to loosen, Levi pinched both of Eren’s cheeks with a scowl on his face. Without a word, Levi pointed to the spot where Kana and Kiku were still sleeping and in all honesty, Eren had completely forgotten that they were there.

Without a second thought, Eren picked up Levi in his arms and started carrying him into their quarters. To Eren’s surprised, Levi was silent the whole time. Even as he placed him on their bed and went back to close the sliding door Levi didn’t say a word. He didn’t even need to help Levi take off his robes because by the time he had returned to their bed, Levi was already down to his undergarment. Eren quickly pulled at his own robes and joined Levi once he had down to his as well.

As usual, Eren started off slow. He would rest his forehead against Levi’s while his hands caressed his cheeks before placing soft chaste kisses all around his face. It was only when Levi sighed his name did Eren kiss Levi on the mouth. As they kissed, Levi’s hands would slide up from Eren’s chest up until they wrapped around his neck. When his hands would crawl up and unfasten Eren’s hair letting it fall loose into his fingers, Levi would open his mouth allowing Eren entrance.

It was a silent dance. One that had been perfected over the time they had spent with each other. It was no longer desperate in the sense they were blindly grabbing at each other looking for any way to sedate their lust but more desperate in a way that they spent long hours simply running their hands along each other’s body trying to commit every dip, every curve, every muscle, every bone, everything to memory.

Eren had a habit of leaving marks on Levi but over time had moved to leaving them in more hidden places. Whenever he did make a mark, he would make a light trail of kisses back until he found Levi’s mouth again. Eren would give Levi a passionate kiss before trailing back down until he found another spot to mark. He had honed his skills each time, perfecting his technique over the short amount of time they were together –though considered long in the eyes of the aristocrats (escapades usually lasted at most a couple months where Eren and Levi were well past a year).

He enjoyed the glorious sensation of Levi running his fingers through his hair, especially when he felt the tips of his fingernails grazed his scalp. The moments of pleasurable pains that were welcoming and the warm tingle that emanated throughout his body. The sharp quick breathing coupled with the rising and falling of their chest s in rhythm. The fair white mingling with dark sunburnt tan. His name leaving Levi’s lips and travelling down his spine like an electric shock.

Eren was just about to finish peeling away Levi’s undergarment when he heard the sliding door slowly open. Through the opening of the curtains, Eren could see over his shoulder Kiku looking into their quarter through the small opening his had made for himself.

“Mama?” Kiku poked his head through the opening and called out in a small voice.

Levi let out a long sigh before wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck and placing a soft kiss on his lips as a small apology. He quickly retied his undergarment before pulling back the curtains. Not wanting to be parted so soon, Eren moved so that he was behind Levi and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. When Levi held out his arms gesturing for the child to come, Kiku pushed off from the sliding door and trotted over. He hopped into Levi’s lap and started investigating Eren’s hands.

At the sound of Kiku’s stomach growling, Eren took that as his que to start putting back on his clothes. He kissed Levi once on the cheek before standing up and leaving their bed.  After finishing tying up the last layer, he ruffled Kiku’s hair before leaving his and Levi’s quarters. As Eren walked through the open hallways towards the kitchen, he looked out into the gardens and smiled at the sight of the maple trees beginning to show their crimson autumn colors.

_If remembering me_

_Will for him in future years_

_Be too difficult,_

_It would be well this very day_

_That I should end my life._

_Ogura Hyakunin Isshu, Poem 54: Takashi no Kishi_

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free leave kudos and comments ( o v o)b  
> If you have time, please also feel free to check out my other works (currently there are a couple other Shingeki no Kyojin and some Haikyuu works)
> 
> If you have any ideas or prompts for a fic you'd like to see, you can leave a comment here or message me on my tumblr : http://erinyanko.tumblr.com/


End file.
